Sunrise
by CullenLover96
Summary: Cleo wants an adventure, something to change her boring never changing life in Glastonbury.Everything starts to change when she meets a boy named Edward, and one of her best friends seems to know him! Cleo thinks that it is the Edward Cullen,but isnt sur
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Prologue

Things have been the same in Glastonbury since I was little. Nothing new ever happens. I've had the same friends since I was little, Mallory and Lecky. I have lived with my divorced dad since I was 5. Nothing new. Everyday is the same. I feel like I'm living the same day, day after day. I wish, I just wish that something interesting would happen, anything.

"This place will grow on you Cleo," My dad says, "You'll see," maybe just maybe, something interesting will happen. Maybe.

Chapter 1

The sun shone in through my window. I put my pillow over my eyes. _I hate Thursdays!_ _It's mid-week, and it's not yet Friday. Is there anything to like?_ I pulled my sheets off and looked out the window. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen table. My dad had pancakes on the table. I ate my breakfast and did my morning routine. I pulled on my thick winter jacket. It would be another cold day in Glastonbury, Connecticut. I got in my Dad's old Altima. I turned the heat on. I got a blast of cold air.

"Shit its cold! Damn heater!" I yelled as I hit the heater. I pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

When I got to school everyone was outside shivering, as usual. I walked over to my two friends Lecky and Mallory.

"Hey Cleo!" They both shout as I walk over to them. As I was walking I felt an icy pain in the back of my head (a snowball). I turned around. There was no one around so I kept walking over to Malz and Leck. We sat down at our usual bench. (Nothing is ever new in Glastonbury, EVER!!)

"So, I heard that AMC is playing Twilight tonight!" said Leck.

"It would only be our **third** time seeing it!" Malz laughed.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. I just hope my dad will let me," I said.

"Who said you were asking?" Asked Alexis (Lecky). I shook my head and took out my book, Breaking Dawn I was on page 652! Just as I opened my book the bell rang. I walked to my locker and put my black winter coat in my locker. As I walked to class Chris (my best guy friend) came up behind me.

"Boo!" he yelled

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Aww now that hurts," He laughed. I glared at him as we walked to science with my evil teacher. I hate her. She could drown in a well and I could care less!

Mrs. Foley walked past my table. She gave me a dirty look. All of a sudden a kid comes in through the door. I was busy trying not to fail so I didn't look up. Chris nudged me from behind.

"This kid is paler than a ghost," He said, "Good luck!" He smirked. Quiet honestly I had no clue what he was talking about. Then the new kid sat down next to me. _I have to have the only empty seat next to me?_

"Well," Mrs. Foley started.

"Edward" New kid said._ Edward? Paler than a ghost? No it can't be. He kind of resembles Edward Cullen but, he is fictional! _I look up at him.

"Well Edward," Ms. Foley said, "Maybe you can help Cleo **not** fail." I gave her a dirty look. Then the bell rang. _Brrring Brrring._

Soon enough it was the end of the day "See you guys tonight," I said to Mallory and Lecky as we departed. I walked over to my car and started the heat. It was actually heat! As I pulled out of the school lot, I noticed new kid with a bunch of other people. _I must be going crazy_, I thought to myself.

My dad's cruiser was in the driveway. He must be home from work early. I collected my stuff and stepped out of my car. I was greeted with a blast of arctic cold wind. I shivered.

"Great! The stairs are icy. Just wonderful!" I say walking up the stairs. I felt my feet fall out from under me. When I opened my eyes I was on the ground. On my back. _I HATE ice,_ I thought to myself. When I finally got up the steps, Grant (my dad) was sitting in our yellow and orange living room with two people I had never met. There was a man and a woman. The man was blond and had his hair slicked back He was wearing a colored shirt with a tie. He was also wearing a wool black grayish jacket. The woman was a brunette. Her hair was very light. She was wearing a blue dress. And black snow boots. And they were both very . . . pale!? _I must be dreaming. This couldn't be real!_

"Cleo hi, this is Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen. They just moved here," My Dad said.

"Hello Cleo," Carlisle said, "It's very nice to meet you," He put his hand out for me to shake it. I stood there. Finally I reached out for his hand. It was cold. Ice cold. Esme nodded and smiled.

"Your dad has told us much about you," Her voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I half smiled. _Ok, it's official. . . I am crazy._ I turned around and headed for my room. I walked up the staircase and put my bag down next to my chestnut desk. I lay down on my orange and pink poke-a-dot bed. I opened a water bottle and took a big sip. Then I started my homework._ I have to be dreaming_, I thought_, the Cullen's don't exist. How can this be?_ Then the door bell rang. It was time to go to the movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight (But I can bend it all I want)

Chapter 2

"Hey Cleo are you ready to go?" Mallory asked.

"Come on Cleo! Quicken the pace we don't have all damn day!" Alexis complained.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell from upstairs. As my dad walked by my door he gave me 'The Look'. I walk down the stairs wearing my Burgundy Hollister Short sleeve shirt, and a pair of old jeans. Alexis was wearing her favorite jersey (the New England Patriots). I resent that she likes them. She was wearing Levi Jeans with a hole over the knee jumping up and down yelling, "Let's go, Lets Go Lets Go!" Mallory was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I put on my snow boots and we headed out the door.

"Finally we left the god damn house!" Lecky yelled as we piled into Mallory's Chrysler.

"Leck, chill we have an hour before the movie starts" Malz said calmly. Malz always gets straight to the point. I laughed.

"Hey, have you seen the new kid in school yet?" I asked them. They shook their heads, "His name is Edward. He is so pale and he resembles Edward Cullen!"

"You're crazy Cleo!" Mallory scoffed.

"Someone needs to go to bed early tonight," Alexis added jokingly. I decided I wouldn't tell them about Carlisle and Esme.

When we got to the theatre I saw Edward and the same people I saw him with at school. I took a closer look. He was standing with people that looked like . . . like . . . Alice and Jasper!?

"Hey guys," I said, "there is the new kid. Over there by the ticket booth!" Both Mallory and Lecky turned their heads.

"Oh my god!" Mallory yelled.

"Shhhhhh!!!"I whispered, "Be quiet!"

"NO! Look there's Miles!!! OMG!!! I'm so going over to talk to him!" and then Malz was gone. I was left alone with Alexis. Who was a pain in the ass on good days and a bitch on bad ones, but we love her anywhos . . . sometimes. Alexis gave me a skeptical look as we walked into the theatre. I take it she didn't believe me.

As the fight scene began I teared up. I leaned on Alexis.

"Damn your hot!" I whisper yelled.

"Excuse me?" Alexis whispered back. She was confused . . . again.

"No! You're like a thousand degrees!" I said.

"Oh, ya, I'm fine," She said. She was hiding something. But what I didn't know. Two rows in front of us were Miles and Malz. They were kissing. I throw some popcorn at them. Malz looked at Alexis with an evil glare.

"It wasn't me for once!" Alexis whispered, "It was Cleo!" I slid down in my seat. All too soon the movie was over. We walked out of the movie theatre and drove home.

"Thanks for the ride home Malz. See you tomorrow guys," I said. As I got out of t he car. The lights were on in Dad's room. He must have a night shift or something. I pulled my key out from my pocket. And of course I dropped it in the snow. I picked it up and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled. No response. It was 11 and I had school tomorrow time to go bed. I dropped my jacket and my purse on the floor near the front door. I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas. I had green plaid pants and a black tank top. I pulled my jeans off and slipped into my p.j. pants. Then I slipped my tank top on. I hear a racket outside so I opened my window. Nothing. It must have been a deer, or a raccoon or something. I pulled my sheets over me and drifted off to sleep.

Later that night I had a strange dream or so it seemed to be a dream. Everything seemed so life like. The room was cold. Ice cold. I heard my door open and saw Lecky walk in as usual. She has a key and lets herself in all the time, especially during the night. Edward was there too!

"What the hell are you doing here you leech!" Alexis yelled.

"I should ask you the same," Edward responded coolly. He gave her a half smile.

"_**I**_ have a reason. She is my friend. I will ask again. What the hell are you doing in her fucking bedroom?!" She yelled.

"I suggest you keep your voice down if you want to come out of here alive!" He threatened.

"Do you want **your** head intact when you leave!?" She yelled back. Then she ran out of the room, as Edward did too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Twilight (So watch out Edward!!!)

Chapter 3

I woke up that morning curled up in my sheets. As I sat up I fell out of bed.

"Fuckin shit!! Stupid bed," I yelled from the floor. Mt dad came running in.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine! I just fell out of bed," I said. My dad nodded and left. _It's going to be a long day. _I thought. I ate my breakfast and headed off to school. On my way to school I noticed a silver shiny Volvo behind me. _Could it be Edward?_ I looked in my review mirror. It was him. There were three other people in the car too. He followed my car all the way to school. But then again I guess he has to go to school too? I parked in the back lot near the fields. Edward parked in the front lot thank god! No more than three seconds after I got out of my car Mallory ran up to me with Lecky trailing behind.

"Guess who **just** asked me out?!" Mal asked me anxiously. I shrugged my shoulders and threw my backpack over my shoulder, "MILES!!!! He just asked me out a second ago!!" She said excitedly. I smiled and looked around. Then the bell rang cutting off my thoughts. I put my stuff in my locker and walked to science. As I walked in the room Edward was already in his seat. I walked slowly to my desk and sat down. He covered his mouth. _I showered last night, _I thought. He slowly removed his hand and smiled lightly.

"Hello Cleo," He said. I just smiled back, "I hear we are doing a lab today,"

"Umm, ya I guess so?"_ When did he become such a talker?_ He smiled again.

"I heard you met my parents, or foster parents I should say," I thought back to yesterday. Carlisle and Esme! _Ok, now I am sure I am dreaming._

"Ya, Carlisle and Esme right?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Yes, that's them," He said cheerfully. _This Edward is much more cheery than the one in the book AND the movie._ Mrs. Foley walked into the room. The conversation was over.

After class Edward walked with me, uninvited. After he had escorted me to my class he left. I didn't see him again 'till lunch. I sat down at the table where Mallory and Alexis were sitting. I put down my tray and looked at Alexis and Mallory. As I started to talk Miles sat down. I glared at him. I had never liked him that much. He was the school suck up! I started to talk anyway.

"Do you guys find anything wrong with the new kid, Edward?" I asked.

"Well he is in my Social Studies class and sometimes he smiles in class for no reason, but otherwise no," Alexis said, "He seems perfectly nice. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," I say. Mallory started to giggle.

"I think he is checking you out Cleo. He's looking at you right now!" She finally got out. I turned around. And sure enough he was looking at me. He smiled. I turned around.

"I have to go?" I said. I grabbed my NutriGrain bar and went outside. I sat down on one of the benches. There were a ton of people outside. _This is getting seriously weird. First he shows up in science and won't say a word. Then his parents show up at my house! And now he is acting all nice!! Also he looks a lot like Edward Cullen. . . I wonder what his last name is. And Carlisle and Esme?_ I thought. I was deeply confused. And soon enough it was the end of school.

I am in the school play. I am the lead. We are doing the drama Seagull. Ever since I was in fifth grade I have loved that play. Alexis is in the play too. I walked into the auditorium and threw my backpack into the seats.

"Ouch!" Someone yelled, "Watch you throw that thing!" I turned my head. It was Dustin. My BFFL! We have been friends since sixth grade. We met while we were both doing the play, "Overextended". It was fun! I laughed.

"Maybe you should watch where you sit," I smirked. He gave me a smile and walked over after removing my backpack from his lap. He walked over to me, "I'll be right back," He said with a sly grin. I jumped up on the stage as he walked out. I started to sing one of my favorite songs, New Kid in School. I learned it from the numerous hours of playing rock Band 2 with Alexis. I looked around. There was no one in the room. I looked at the door and walked out into the halls no one. I felt like I was being watched. Then Alexis comes running in.

"Hey!" She yelled. I screamed.

"What the hell Lecky!" I said out of breath, "Keep your voice down jeez," Lecky smiled. She walked up next to me, "Since when were you taller than me?" I asked. Alexis went serious.

"I guess I'm just growing," She said. Then rehearsal started.

After rehearsal ended I walked out into the bitter cold. I saw something in the corner of my eyes. I turned around quickly. Nothing. I kept walking and got into my car. The streets seemed quiet. Too quiet. I got home and my Dad's cruiser was not in the drive way._ He must be working late_ I thought as I walked into the house. I heated up some pasta (my dinner) and went up to my room. I then started my homework. When I next looked at the clock it was 11:05. I had to go to bed. I pulled out my pajamas and slipped my jeans off. One leg at a time. I threw them into the hamper. I shook out my p.j. pants and stepped into them. Next I pulled my Peace shirt off and went to brush my hair. I turned around. My window was open._ That's strange. I don't remember opening it._ I walked over and closed my window. I then slipped into my black sugar lips. I felt a hand cover my mouth. I froze.

"I will remove my hand if . . . you promise not to scream," the person said. I shook my head up and down. The intruder slowly took their hand off my mouth.

"HIIIYAAAAA!" I yelled as turned around and got into a karate pose. The person laughed. They were all the way on the other side of my room.

"Ahh, ya, hi," He said. It was Edward!

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom!?" I asked, "And how the heck did you get in!?" He laughed once again, and shook his head. I got out of my defensive pose.

"That's not really important right now," He said coolly. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes, "I suppose you would like to know why I'm here," he asked. I shook my head.

"Ya, that would help," I said. He sighed and looked up at me. His eyes were the most beautiful color of topaz in the world.

"So in science class," he said. I looked at him with question in my eyes, "The bell rang and I think our books got mixed up," He said. I smiled and walked over to my backpack. I slowly zipped the bag open. I pulled out my books. And sure enough the text books were . . . his? I handed him the books, "Is that all you needed?" I asked as I turned around, "Edward?" I turned around and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, (But. . . I can change it as I please)

Chapter 4

I looked around the room. _How did he get out so fast? He was there and then he wasn't?_ I gave up and decided to go to bed. I climbed into bed, and switched off the lights. I looked out my window into the forest. I gazed up at the moon. I couldn't see anything. It must be a new moon. _Ironic,_ I thought. I heard my door open, and froze, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cleo. What's up you like you've seen a ghost," She laughed. _Alexis, who else?_

"Oh no, I'm fine," I lied. Alexis shrugged her shoulders and sat down on my small couch. I turned to face my window again. Then I heard another voice. I didn't want the person to think I was awake so I slowly turned to face the door where they were. It was Lecky and . . . Edward. I could've sworn he just left.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Alexis said. Edward chuckled.

"And I thought I said I could do as I please," He said.

"Why are you even here? You barley know her!" Alexis said getting louder.

"She's awake," Edward said, "Cleo, she's not asleep,"

"She always sleeps like that!" Alexis said loudly.

"Please keep your voice down," He said

"Fine," she said quieter, "Why the hell are you here!?" she said, "You're going to get her killed!" She said, now yelling, "Leave . . . now," she said.

Edward smiled, "I'll see you Monday," he said, "most likely," And then he was gone. I sat up. Alexis was gone too. I looked around. I brushed my hair behind my ears. I lay back down and turned on my iPod. I needed something to help me go to sleep. I pressed play. Paramore went on. Fences._ Not exactly soothing_ I thought. I clicked on next. Bad Girlfriend, by Theory of a Deadman._ My favorite song, but not know._ Next Bella's Lullaby from the Twilight movie turned on._ This works_, I thought as I closed my eyes. Slowly I slipped into sleep.

The sun shone in through my window. I sat up and yawned. I rubbed my eyes. I got out of bed. On my floor there was mud. _Who the hell tracked mud into here?_ They didn't look like anything. Just splotches of mud. _ Must have been Alexis._ I opened my door and walked downstairs. Lecky was at my kitchen table. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She was eating my dad's pancakes. I grabbed a plate and took some of Leck's pancakes, and poured some syrup on them.

"Morning," she said. As she shoved a fork full of syrupy pancakes into her mouth.

"Morning," I said, "Wanna go for a run this morning?" I asked. She nodded. We continued to eat, "I'm going to go get my sweats on," I said. I walked upstairs leaving Alexis with her pancakes. I grabbed a pair of shorts and my Fitch long sleeved shirt. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth._ I don't get it. How does Alexis know Edward?_ I thought. I rinsed and walked downstairs. I grabbed two water bottles and threw one at Alexis. She dropped it.

"Smooth. You as graceful as a Swan!" I laughed. She smiled. She got up and we headed out the door, "Want to go down by Main Street?" I asked.

"Ok," She said. I had always been faster than Alexis. So when I jogged with her I always slowed my pace, but not today. Alexis was very energetic. As we got near Main Street, I turned and ran over near Starbucks. Alexis followed. I stopped.

"I take it we're getting coffee or something," she said. I nodded. I ordered a strawberry frappuccino and Alexis ordered a tea. We sat down at our usual table and drank our drinks. A bunch of kids from our school were outside near town center by the fountain and Bomguarts.

"Want to go over near the fountain?" I asked. Alexis laughed.

"I want to go but you're too damn slow to catch me!" She threw her tea in the garbage and ran out the door. I did the same. I pushed the door open and ran across the street. Cars were honking at me as I ran through them. _Alexis isn't gonna beat me!_

"And so I beat you again," I said as I jogged in front of her. She smiled.

"And this is where you will do your cocky I'm better than you run," She laughed. I started to run backwards.

"Yep," I said. Clouds rolled in as I neared the fountain. I turned around and slipped on a patch of ice. Two strong arms caught me. I was breathing heavy. Someone's hands were on my shoulder.

"Are you alright," I looked up. It was Edward. I stared into his deep brown eyes. _But hadn't they been topaz the other day?_ He smiled. I pulled my hands off his chest.

"Sorry," I said as I turned around. For a quick second I could've sworn Leck was glaring at him. But then she smiled.

"Ah, Cleo," Edward says as I slowly turned around and stared at him.

"Yeah?" I ask. He took a deep breath.

"Do you want to come to dinner with me tonight?" He says. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled.

"Sure," I finally said. I brushed the hair out of my eyes. He smiled a crooked grin.

"I'll pick you up at six,"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight (But . . . Changing it is sooo allowed) I do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 5

I nodded and turned around. _I can't believe it. Edward just asked me out!_ Alexis frowned. I jogged over to here.

"Edward just asked me out," I told her excitedly. _This is going to be an excellent chance to find out who he really is,_ I thought.

"Great," she said, "I have to go. See you later," She said. And she was off. I decided it was time to head home. I took a drink from my water bottle.

As I arrived home my dad walked out.

"Hey Princess," He said as he put his tea on the roof of his car. _I should probably ask him about tonight._

"Umm, Dad?" I started.

"Yeah Cleo?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could," I paused, "You know go out tonight? Six O'clock?" I asked. I stared at my dad.

"Really," He asked, "With who?" _This seems simpler than I thought._

"Edward. His parents, Carlisle and Esme were over a couple days ago," I said.

"Okay," He said, "I don't see why not," He shrugged his shoulders and got in the cruiser. I watched him drive away.

"YES, YES AND OH YA YES!" I yelled. I was going to be going out with Edward, whatever his last name is. _I will have to find out what his last name is,_ I decided. I felt a cold chill and decided I should go in before I caught a cold. I walked into the kitchen. I looked at the microwave. The microwave has the clock on it. It was 11:30. _I have to take a shower and pick out my outfit and all that stuff. I have to get going! _I threw my water bottle in the sink. _I'll clean that up later. _ I ran up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my detangling spray and my hair brush. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went into the bathroom. I made sure to use my special shampoo and conditioner. I picked the ones that smell the best. I had cranberry flavored shampoo and conditioner. I brushed my hair and blow dried it. I put on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt and walked over to my closet. I looked into the closet. I finally had it down to three outfits. A pink and green long-sleeved shirt and a white short skirt, a purple v-neck and black skinny jeans, and a blue tank top with a white denim jacket and white jeans. I took a long look at the three. I looked over at my clock. It was 3:15. _Oops. I guess I forgot about lunch?_ I wasn't hungry so I decided not to eat. I finally decided to wear the pink and green striped top with the white skirt.

"I guess I'll wear my black boots and silver headband. Oh! And my white leggings!" I said as I pulled my boots out of my closet. I put on the outfit I had picked out. I looked at the clock. It was only four! _Why can't it be six!_ I logged onto my computer. _Let's see who is on Aim._

Cleo's Desktop

CullenLover96-Hey guys, Watcha doin

GothicGirl- Hey Cleo. I'm doing NOTHING wat bout u?

CullenLover96- Getting Ready, u'll nevr guess, EDWARD ASK ME OUT

GothicGirl- NO WAY OMFG SO COOL

Mrs. Clearwater- Ya, I would no I was there!

CullenLover96-Hey Leck!

GothicGirl- Ya what did Cleo's face look like when he asked?

Mrs. Clearwater- It was funny, She was all like "umm" and she was blushing sooo hard. It was sooo funny.

CullenLover96- Oh go take a shit where you sleep

GothicGirl- And smile real wide for the Pop-pop-Paparazzi

CullenLover96-Hehe tsf (That's so funny Alexis)

Mrs. Clearwater- Oh! I get it

GothicGirl- hehe

Mrs. Clearwater- So where is he taking you?

CullenLover96- Honestly I have NO clue

GothicGirl- U should be ashamed

Mrs. Clearwater- Hehe

CullenLover96- Oh shut up

Mrs. Clearwater- Shutting

CullenLover96- Hehe. That's my fave Seth line!

And we continued talking until 5:40.

CullenLover96-G2G get ready for my date!

GothicGirl- hehe ok bibi

Mrs. Clearwater- CYA

I got up and turned my computer off. I brushed my hair one more time. Brushed my teeth and put my shoes on. I took a deep breath, and looked in the mirror. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ok Cleo," I said, "It's time!" I walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Cleo," Edward said with a smile, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me grab my coat," I said, "Oh! Come in," He stepped inside. I grabbed my black North Face, "So," I asked, "Where are we going?" He smiled that crooked grin. _Man does he look hot!_

"It's a surprise!" he said. He opened the door and held it open for me. I nodded. He walked over to his . . . silver Volvo? He opened the door for me and I got in. I put my seatbelt on and stared out the window. No more than a second later, he was in the car. I jumped.

"Did I startle you?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, no," I lied. He smiled again and pulled out of the driveway. It was quiet for a few minutes, "So Edward, I don't think I know your last name, do I?" He laughed.

"No I don't think you do, do you," he looked at me, "its Cullen,"_ Holy crap! This is really Edward Cullen, _"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine thanks," I stared out the window. Everything seemed a blur. A short while later we pulled into a parking lot. I looked for a sign on the front of the building.

"Here we are," Edward said, "Levare Del Sol," He looked at me, "It's Italian for Sunrise," I smiled.

"I love Italian!" Edward got out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my purse. As I reached for the door Edward opened it for me. I nodded my head and got out of the car. I pulled my jacket around myself as a cold wind blew around me. My hair swirled around me as we walked towards the door.

"You look lovely tonight Cleo," He said in an angel like voice.

"Oh thank you," I said. My cheeks felt hot. I heard him laugh a small laugh. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled the crooked smile once again. He walked up to the host.

"Table for two," I stood behind him. The host then showed us to our table. I sat down and picked up my menu. I noticed Edward looking at me from behind my menu. I put my menu down. I decided just to have baked ziti. Something simple.

"Did you decide what you are going to have?" He asked me.

"Ya ah, I'm going to have the baked ziti," I said. Then our waitress came over.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked. She had a heavy Texas accent, "Can I start you off with something to drink?" Then it was Edward who spoke.

"I'll have a diet coke," He looked at me, "Is there something you want?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'll just have a sprite," He smiled at me again._ All this smiling is getting weird._

"Are you ready to order?" he asked me.

"Umm, I'll have the baked ziti," I told our waitress.

"And for you?" She asked as she looked at Edward.

"No thank you," he said in that gorgeous voice.

"You're sure doll face?" she asked again.

"I'm fine," He said in a calm voice. She sighed and left the table. I looked at Edward.

"What kind of person takes another person out for dinner and doesn't eat anything?" I ask. He laughs.

"I ate before I picked you up," I stared at him. _That's no weird or anything. He 'Ate before he picked me up' I mean he is getting more like Edward Cullen from Twilight every day. Maybe he is? I don't know!_

"So," I asked, "Where are you from?" I asked him.

"I was born in Chicago and moved to Washington when I was little,"_ HOLY CRAP, _I thought.

"Where in Washington?" I asked. He smiled that crooked smile again.

"Forks," By now I knew he was for real. Not just a look alike. _It all fits together now, _I thought,_ His parents, Carlisle and Esme. His pale white skin. He is from Chicago and lived in Forks for god sakes, what more proof do I need!?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (BUT I CAN WRITE IN ALL CAPS IF I WANT)

Chapter 6

"Are you alright Cleo?" He asked me. I awoke from my day dream.

"I'm fine," I say quickly.

"Ok then," he said, "So what's your story?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Where are you from, what is your family like? Who are your . . . friends?"

"Oh, my family? You really want to know?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well," I started, "I was born here and Glastonbury and haven't lived anywhere else. My mum and dad are divorced. My dad's name is grant and my mum's name is Charlotte. My dad is the Chief of Police here in Glastonbury. He knows everyone and everyone knows him for the most part. My mum lives out in South Carolina. I visit her there over the summer, but not recently. She has been traveling a lot. She wants to be a singer. My dad says I have her voice. Am I boring you?" I asked.

"No not at all," he said.

"Well, my friends are Alexis --Lecky, and Mallory," I paused, "And that's about it," I said. He nodded. And then **my** dinner came along with our drinks.

"Here you go," she said as she handed me my food, "Are you sure I can't get anything for you honey,"

"No thank you miss," he said. She frowned and walked away. I took a bite of my baked ziti. As I ate we talked about my family until I was finished.

"How do you want to split the check?" I asked him.

"Oh no need to. I have it covered," he smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Quite sure," he said. I frowned. Usually boys are ecstatic that I want to pay half the bill. He paid the bill and we walked outside. I slipped my coat on. He opened the door for me. I walked out into the cold. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked me as we walked to the car.

"Just a little," I said as I pulled my jacket around me. He takes off his leather jacket and hands it to me. I felt my cheeks get hot

"Thanks," was all I could get out. I put one are in and then the other. Suddenly I felt warmer. He smiled at me. I smiled back. _This is getting strange._ He opened the door for me. I got in. He closed the door and then he got in the car. The engine revved and we were on our way home.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I don't see why not," he said. I thought about this carefully._ I need to know if he is the real Edward Cullen._

"Are you really Edward Cullen? Are you a vampire?" I asked. He looked at me. I knew he didn't need to look at the road because of who he was. I could hear my heart beating.

He didn't answer, "I . . . I . . . I can't," he said. The car stopped. I looked out the window. I was home, "I'm sorry Cleo," he said. I nodded. I stared into his now bronze eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Thanks again for dinner," I said as I got out of the car. I walked up my fronts steps and walked into the house. I looked out the window and his car was gone. I then looked at my phone. It was 10:38. With all that just happened I thought it would be best that I went to bed. I ascended the stairs to my room.I undressed and got into my pajamas. As I was about to turn the lights off Alexis walked in.

"Hey," she said, "How was your date?"

"Fine,"

"I'm glad," she said as she slid into my big chair in the corner of my room. I switched the lights off.

Awhile later I heard some noise. I kept my eyes closed. I figured it was Edward, and I assumed Alexis was still here.

"So," Lecky started, "How was your date?" I heard a low growl.

"Fine, thanks for asking," he said with some edginess in his voice.

"What did you two talk about?" Alexis asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, where we were from. I asked her about her life mostly," he said.

"You what," Alexis said a little louder.

"We talked about where we were from," he said.

"What the hell! Why would you freaking ask about that you no good lousy bloodsucker!" He said nothing, "You probably already told her too much," Alexis said, "Did she ask you any questions?" she said now getting angry. Edward took a deep breath.

"She asked if I was the real Edward Cullen. If I was a vampire,"

"WHAT DID YOU FREAKING SAY?" Alexis was now yelling.

"Be quiet," Edward said, "I told her I couldn't answer,"

"You should just leave before Bella finds out," She said, "Do you really want to have Cleo dead?" She asked.

"Just because she joined the Volturi doesn't mean she is going to kill Cleo," Edward said.

"Oh yes, the love of her life, finding someone new. Telling her about their precious secret. Nothing bad can happen from that!" Alexis said sternly and sarcastically.

"I won't let Bella hurt Cleo. Joining the Volturi was her choice. She left me. I have a right to do what I want," he said. There was a scent of anger in his voice.

"I think it would be best if you leave," Alexis said, "Now," I felt a cool breeze. _I am not going to be blind to what is happening. I am going to find out what happened._ I sat up.

"Alexis, what the hell just happened,"

"Cleo!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight- (But I can dream can't I?)

Chapter 7

Alexis looked at me with a mixture of surprise and fear in her eyes. She stared at me for a long time before she spoke.

"What exactly did you hear?" she asks. I got out of my bed and sat on the end of it.

"Pretty much everything," she looked at me.

"Damn it," she said as she sat down next to me, "I guess you want to know everything?" I nodded my head. She looked at the ceiling, and then the floor. She took a depth breath. _This is it! I'm finally going to know what is going on!_

"Well," she started, "Edward Cullen is really Edward Cullen. He is the real thing. Same with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. They are all real. Stephenie Meyer, yes the author of Twilight, was good friends with the Cullen's. She knew their secret. She wanted to write a book on them. So she did. Bella is real too. Almost everything in those books are true except, that Edward and Bella never had a kid, but the Volturi did come to see if Bella was a vampire. The sad part is she joined them. She became a Volturi Guard. Edward was crushed, but he moved on. The werewolves are real too. Jacob, Seth, all of them. That blood sucker,"

"Edward?" I asked. She nodded.

"That blood sucker then moved here with his stupid family, and when he saw you he couldn't keep his damn hands off! I didn't want for you to know about him or this secret because Bella is always looking for some reason to get back at Edward and the Cullen's. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Do you really think _I'm_ going to get hurt?" I asked, "I am fine. I can take care of myself," I said. _If Edward Freaking Cullen liked me then Alexis should not stand in my way, _"But that doesn't explain how you know him," I said.

"I'll show you," she said. She started to take her clothes off.

"What the hell Alexis!?" I say loudly. She backed all the way to the corner of my room. All of a sudden I looked at Alexis and there was a giant freaking wolf in my room!

"You're . . . You're . . . you're a werewolf!?!?" I asked not quite sure. She nodded. She was white with black markings. I stared at her._ I was not excepting that! At all!_ Alexis walked over and rested her ginormous head on my lap. I patted her head.

"Well this explains why you're always a thousand degrees. And why you got really tall of a sudden," She walks back to the corner of my room and phased back. She put her clothes back on.

"Mallory is a werewolf too," she said.

"Then why is she so short?" I asked. She laughed.

"Not all werewolves are extremely tall," she said, "just a good most of them," I laughed.

"What other surprises do you have for me?" I asked. She grinned, a big grin, one that stretch from ear to ear.

"Well you remember Seth Clearwater from the books?" I nodded, "Well, we are dating," _Could this day get __**any**__ stranger,_ "You look tired Cleo. You should go to bed,"

"Ugh! Fine whatever," I say as I climbed under my covers.

"I have to go," she said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you how I know the leech! Ok so Jacob, Seth, and Leah they moved their pack here with Edward and his family. Since I knew Seth I ended up knowing the bloodsucker. So there is that. Tootles," she says as she runs out the door. I lay under my covers. _This sure makes things much more complicated. I'll have to confront Edward tomorrow. But for now, I'll sleep._

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock ringing. I roll out of bed, and walk to the bathroom to brushed my hair. I pulled in back into a ponytail. I looked out the window it was snowing. I got dressed. I put on a long sleeved Abercrombie shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I put my North Face on along with a winter coat. I grabbed a piece of toast and started to head out.

"Where are you going?" a voice said. I turned around. It was my dad.

"Town center. I'm meeting Alexis at Starbucks," I said. _It wasn't a bad plan. I needed to see her anyway._

"Ok," my dad said, "I'm going to work. I'll see you tonight," he said as he headed out the door. I grabbed my phone and called Alexis.

"Hello,"

"Hey Alexis it's me," I said.

"Oh hey,"

"Do you want to go to Starbucks? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I'll see you in a couple mins." She hung up. I pulled my boots on wrapped my scarf around me and put my hat on. I get in my car and headed off to Starbucks.

I parked my car outside Starbucks and went into the café. I sat down at a table. A couple minutes later Alexis came in with a boy. A little taller than her. She sat down. They boy pulled a chair over and sat down.

"This is Seth," she said.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Seth, but I'm sure you knew that," he smiled. I looked at Alexis and then back to Seth.

"Ah, Hi?" I said. Alexis laughs.

"So what's so important?" She asks.

"I need to talk to Edward," Alexis's cheerful smile faded.

"Why?" she asks.

"I just do," I say getting aggravated.

"Fine," she says, "Seth do you have his new address?" Seth nodded.

43 Chestnut Ave. It's down the long driveway surrounded by trees. Should be simple! Good Luck.

I looked at him, "Umm thanks?" I got up and walked out the door. I got in my car and started off towards Chestnut. The street was a dead end street, or so it seemed. At the end of the street they was a sign that read.

43 Chestnut Ave.

_This must be it, _I thought as I drove down the long driveway._ Seth was right this was a long driveway!_

Fifteen minutes later I reached a large house. It had many windows. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. Just as I was about to ring the door a small girl with a pixie hair cut opened the door.

"Hi you must be Cleo. I'm Alice!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 8

I looked at Alice, "Umm hi," I said uncertain of what to say, "Is Edward here?" I finally asked."Yes," she said._ She seems a little too happy,_ "Come in. I'll go get him," she opened the door wider and I stepped in. I looked around. I seemed to be in the family room. There was a big glass door in the back of the huge room. That whole wall was made of windows. There were gray couches and chairs in the center of the room along with a TV. There were a few people seated around the TV. To me it looked like Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper.

"I'll be right back," Alice said as she skipped up the stairs. Emmet Rosalie and Jasper starred at me. I felt like I was a goldfish in a bowl. I wasn't sure whether to smile or what. So I just looked away. I suddenly felt very calm. I assumed that this was thanks to Jasper. I heard a low growl and looked back at the group. The sound seemed to be coming from Rosalie. Emmet let out a big laugh. Then Alice came down the stairs. She turned to the group.

"Be nice!" she said as she walked over to me, "Edward will be down in a second. Do want something to drink?" _Ummm. What should I say! I have to say something!_

"No thank you," I said as politely as I could. Then I saw Edward come down the stairs. He looked at me and then at Alice. Alice, a smiled at Edward and sat down with Jasper Emmet, and Rosalie.

"Hi Cleo," he said, "Why don't you come upstairs," he said as he took my wrist. I had no choice but to follow. He led me up the staircase. At the top of the stair case he led me down a small hallway. He then opened a door at the end of the hallway that seemed to lead to another stair case. At the top of the stairs there was another door. He opened the door and led me in. He then closed the door. He turned to face me.

"Why are you here?" he asked me.

"I know about you, there's no use in lying to me," I say, "I know you are the real Edward Cullen," He let out a sigh, and stared at the ceiling for a while. He looked at me again.

"What am I then?" he asked. He seemed confused, frustrated and afraid all at the same time.

"You're a vampire. You and your family," I say, my heart was beating quickly.

"You're not afraid?" he asked me. Now I was sure he was confused.

"No why would I?" I smile, "I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you," I stared into his beautiful eyes. Nothing was said for a few minutes, "I know that Stephenie Meyer wrote about you and your family. I've read everyone!" I laugh, and look at Edward, "I have no reason to be afraid, as long as I trust you. And I do," He smiled. He walked towards me. He was about a head taller than I was. He leaned towards me. I felt his cold lips against mine. My heart was now racing. He pulled back and laughed. He gave me a crooked smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He laughed again.

"When I kiss you your heart beats really fast and you get all nervous. I find it funny," I just looked at him. I had a ton of questions to ask him.

"So," I started, "Can you read my mind, like you can read peoples mind in the books?" I figured that was a good place to start. He frowned.

"I can't read yours. And that bothers me," I laughed.

"Now you know how a normal person feels," He smiled, "You seem so cherry and happy. In the books you're all icy and sad," I say.

"That was part of the story that was made up. I was never really that sad and icy," he said. I nodded, "Any other unanswered questions you might have,"

"Just one more," I say, "Why did Jacob and his Pack come here?" Edward laughed once again.

"He couldn't stand being in Forks when Bella left. So he followed us here,"

"Okay," I say satisfied, "I have no more questions," I looked around Edward's room. I walked over to the balcony, "Can I go out?" I asked. He nodded. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Wow," I say taking in the gorgeous view, "What a beautiful view!" I exclaim. His room overlooked the forest. He walked up behind me. I jumped.

"Sorry," Edward said, "Didn't mean to startle you," he laughed. I smiled. I look at my watch it was almost twelve. Just to further prove it was almost twelve my stomach growled. Edward smiled at me.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, "Just because we don't eat anything doesn't mean we don't have food in the house," I shook my head.

"No I wouldn't want to bother anyone. I can wait," he gave me a worried look. Then my cell phone rang. It was "Decode" by Paramore. Edward laughed. I looked at the caller ID. It was Mallory.

"Hello," I said as I walked over to a comfortable chair in the corner.

"Hey Cleo," Malz said. Edward sat down next to me.

"Is this something that can wait?" I ask. Edward stifled a laugh.

"No! It's important! I need you to meet us. . ."  
"Us!?" I interrupt.

"Ya us. Lecky, Seth, Leah, Jake and me!" she says enthusiastically.

"Umm ok?"

"Good! We'll meet you at my house. This is going to be fun!" she said. In the background I heard Alexis yell, "Hurry and get off the god damn phone so we can go!" she complained. I heard a click and put my phone away. I look at Edward.

"I have to go. Malz and Alexis need me for something," Edward sighs.

"Ok," he said getting up, "Here let me walk you out," As we descended the stairs into the family room. Everyone looks up.

"Bye Cleo!" Alice says as she skips over to me, and gives me a hug.

"Umm bye," I say. Emmet let out a huge laugh.

"Rose," Edward growled, "Do not go there," Rosalie looked away. Alice then dances back to the couch where the others were. Edward turned back to me and smiled. He opened the door and walked me to my car, "It was nice to have you over," He smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I DO DO DO DO NOT NOT NOT NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 9

I pull out of the driveway. Edward waves, and then I hear him yell something. It sounded like he was yelling a Rosalie. _Whatever,_ I thought,_ that was certainly productive. I got kissed by Edward Cullen, found out this is real, how could this get any better?_ I smiled just thinking about our kiss.

A few minutes later I arrive at Malz house. I grab my phone and get out of my car. As soon as I was out of my car Alexis opened the door.

"What the hell took you so long," Alexis yells. There was a roar of laughter from inside. I shook my head and walked up the front steps.

"You're a spaz," I tell Alexis. She laughs.

"Oh, I know!" She says smiling. I laugh. Alexis walks inside. I follow. I had been to Mallory's house so many times, it wasn't funny.

"Hi Cleo," Malz said from the kitchen. I looked in the family room. I saw Seth with his arm around Alexis. Then I saw two people who I had to assume were Jacob and Leah, "Hey Cleo can you help me?" she called. I looked at the gathering once more and walk into the kitchen.

"Malz," I said worried, "What in the world were you trying to do?" I ask. The kitchen was covered in flour.

"I was trying to bake cookies," she said. I heard a loud laugh, and assumed it was Jacob.

"And you want me to fix your cookies while you clean up the mess?" she nodded.

"Damn cookies," I laughed at Malz sourness. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. She had a purple zebra stripe apron covered in flour. She had black eyeliner on too. She never wore eyeliner. _Hmmm. _I shook my head and grabbed an apron. It had a jeweled skull on. I laughed.

"What kind of cookies were you trying to make?" I ask.

"Sugar?" she says shrugging her shoulders. I grab a bunch of ingredients.

"Was this the emergency?" I ask. Jacob laughed again.

"No," she said, "I was going to make cookies for you. Since all this shit is a new thing for you but . . ." Jacob walked into the kitchen. He erupted with laughter.

"Wow Mallory," he said, "I knew you were a sucky cook but," I laughed. He turned to face me like he didn't notice me there. He then smiled. He looked at Mallory, "What aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked. Malz sighed.

"Jacob, Cleo. Cleo Jacob," she said unenthusiastically. I smiled. He smiled back a big grin.

A half hour later we were all sitting around Malz coffee table. I had finished the cookies with the help of Jacob, and Mallory who finished cleaning the kitchen with Seth's and Alexis's help. I took a big bite of my cookie and drank a huge gulp of milk.

"Okay," Mallory said, "Now, it's time to get back to what we were originally going to do," she says. Mallory was never really happy and joyful unless she was with me . . . and no one else.

"Hell yeah!" Alexis yells. Seth looked at Alexis.

"There is no need to be that loud," he said rubbing his ear. Alexis laughed.

"Let's get going!" Jacob said. He got up from the table along with Seth, and Alexis. Leah and Mallory were still sitting. Then Leah spoke for the first time.

"Why are Jacob and Alexis so damn loud? Can't they stay freaking quiet for more than thirty seconds!" she said annoyed. Mallory laughed.

"Come on Cleo," she said as I got up, "You are going to **love** this," she said with a sly grin. I looked at her. _Her fun and my fun are to completely different things,_ I thought as I grab my coat. I walk outside with Mallory and Leah. Seth and Alexis were already in their car. Jacob was leaning on an old pickup. Mallory and Leah went over to Mallory's Chrysler.

"Apparently you," he emphasized you, "are with me," I walked over to his car and pulled my jacket around myself. I had not expected it to be this cold. Jacob walked around to the other side of the truck and got in. I got in on the passenger side. Alexis and Seth were the first to leave. Then Mallory and Leah followed by us. I looked at Jacob.

"Where are we going?" I ask him. He smirks.

"Oh, you'll see," I glare at him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I ask looking at him. He shook his head, "So what can you tell me about your past. Like before Bella joined the Volturi?" He winced when I said Bella, "Because Alexis told me some things,"

"Well once Edward turned Bella into a vampire, that's when the trouble started," he told me, "She said that she wanted to do something that matters and she just left," he said. I could tell I was causing him some pain. So I stopped. I nodded, "Why?" he asks.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering. With everything that is going on recently I am just trying to fit the puzzle pieces together," I say. He laughs.

"That is one of the stupidest thing's I have ever heard," I rolled my eyes; "We are almost there. Just a minute or two now," I looked at where we were. It looked like we were in some forest area.

We finally came to a stop, Jacob spoke, "And here we are, I hope you're ready for this," he says getting out of his car.

"Ready for what?" I ask suspicious Jacob smiled. Everyone got out of the car. They all stood about twelve yards away from me. Soon they all started taking their clothes off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (That's what dreams are for!)

Chapter 10

I turned around. I had no clue in hell what they were doing.

"Cleo chill!" Alexis yells, "We're just phasing. We don't want to ruin our clothes," _Why the hell were they phasing?_ All of a sudden I heard a loud bark. I turned around. There were four large wolves standing there, looking at me. Mallory was standing there.

"I almost forgot to explain!" she said, "So I know you used to horseback ride and I thought that it would be fun if you . . . I don't know wolf ride?" she looks at me.

"WHAT THE HELL," I yell at Malz. Mallory laughs.

"It's fine and perfectly safe," she paused, "I think. Anyway you're going to ride Jacob!" I looked at the line of wolves. I knew that Jacob was the big russet wolf. I look at her, "All you have to do is get on. Hold tight, and don't fall!" She took off her clothes and phased. I walked over to them all. Mallory was black with some gray markings. I walked over to Jacob. He let off a loud bark. I stared at him. I debated my options. I didn't have a key to any of the cars. So I couldn't drive away. If I said I didn't want to then I would sound like a chicken. I had a feeling it might be fun. But then again, I could get killed. I figured I would just shut up and go with whatever Mallory and the group had planned. I looked at Jacob. He was freaking huge. How the hell was this supposed to work? _I'm so getting Malz back later!_

"How the hell am I going to get on," I ask looking around. Jacob lies down on the ground. I eventually managed to get on top of him. He then stood up. I weave my fingers in through his thick shaggy fur. I grip him with my knees and put my head into his shoulder blade. I had no idea what was going to happen. I closed my eyes and waited for him to start. I felt a jolting movement and I knew that we had started to run.

After a few seconds I look up. I was preparing for the worst. I look at all the trees as they blur past. The wind felt good on my face. It was also blowing my hair around. I finally rose up, and sat up. My fingers still tightly woven through Jacob's fur. I take a deep breath. The cool air fills my lungs. The feeling was sensational. I had never done anything like this before. Not on any roller coaster, or train or car. Then again, I had never kissed a vampire, met a vampire, or seen a pack of werewolves. Today was a day of first. In a sheer moment of riskiness I unwove my hands from Jacobs's fur. I put my hands out to my side like a bird.

"YAAAHHOOOO!!!" I yell. I was joined by a chorus of howling. I then quickly put my hands back onto Jacob's back. I could swear I almost heard a laugh.

A short while later we came to stop. I almost slid off when Jacob came to an abrupt halt. His lifted his head up high. I figured some sort of danger was ahead so I put my head down. As if to agree with my choice Jacob barked. All the other wolves surrounded me and Jacob. I looked around I did not see Seth. Mallory was to the right of me, and to the left of me Alexis, and to the back Leah. I then saw Seth. He emerged from the trees. He had phased back. He walked over to the newcomers. I could not see who they were. Then Seth spoke.

"Hi Edward,"_ What the hell was Edward doing here,_ "Nice to see you. What brings you here?" Seth asked. Alexis let out a low growl.

"We were just hunting," He said. It was Jacob who then snarled, "Nice to see you to Jake," he said with a laugh, "But what are you doing here?" Seth took a deep breath.

"We were just," he paused. Probably think of how to put that I was here, "We were just welcoming a new comer to the world of werewolves," he said. Alexis growled again.

"Oh, Who?" Edward asks.

"Umm," Seth stammers. Lecky ran off into the woods. Seconds later she came back wearing her Boston Red Sox shirt and an old pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"CLEO!" she yells, "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE YOU BLOOD SUCKING LOW-LIFE LEECH!!" She yells.

"Alexis," Seth says calmly.

"WHAT!" she says loudly.

"Calm down," he says resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean you have Cleo?" Edward asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight (as much as I wish)

Chapter 11

"What do you mean Cleo is here?" he asks again. Alexis starts to yell again.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER YOURSELF," Seth whispers something to her, but I couldn't hear.

"Cleo," Seth says, "You don't need to hide," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. I looked at the ground on how on earth I was going to get down. _Damn it! How the hell am I going to get down?_ Jacob must have forgotten about me because I had to slide off. I swung leg over and then the other. I slid down. I thought I was going to have a graceful landing, but as I was going to land I fell on my ass.

"SHIT!" I yell. I leaned my head against Jacob and closed my eyes. Within a second Edward was at my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I laugh and opened my eyes. I look at him.

"I'm fine," I say getting up. I dust myself off and go stand next to Alexis and Seth. The only thing hurt was my pride which was already pretty bruised. Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and Jasper were there too. Edward soon rejoined them. I smile. What else was I suppose to do? Alice smiled.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Edward yelled, "You could have killed her!" He says yelling at Seth. Then Jacob walked over, his human self, and stood next to me. I looked at him. He was really tall.

"Yes but we didn't," Jacob says clearly trying Edward's patients, "Last time I checked you were not her babysitter," _I never thought that I would have Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black fighting in front of me. About me none the less._

"Not this time no . . ."

"Yeah, so what's the problem," Jacob interrupted. Edward took a deep breath. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think what Edward is trying to say is he would like it if you would be careful?" Carlisle says. I assumed that someone thought something that wasn't exactly good because Edward growled, "Cleo seems fine," Carlisle smiles, "Are you hurt at all?" It took me a moment to notice he was addressing me.

"Oh!" I say in alarm, "I'm fine. No harm done," Carlisle smiles.

"Well then," he said, "It seems everything is alright here," he looks at Edward, "Why don't we get going?" he suggests. They all shake their heads in agreement.

"Bye Cleo," Alice said before running off with Jasper who just looked at me. Edward was already gone along with Carlisle.

"Please do come over again Cleo. Edward enjoys having you over," Esme smiles. I felt my cheeks get hot. I nodded, and then she was gone. Jacob erupts with laughter.

"You went to the bloodsucker's house?!" he laughs. I sigh, and look at him.

"Yes," I say, "Something wrong?" I ask. I was getting a bit agitated.

"Someone's being bitchy," Alexis chimes. I hit her in the shoulder.

"Ow," I say shaking my hand. Alexis laughs at my the pain shooting through my hand.

"That's what you get!" she laughs. I made a face at her and turn to Seth.

"So . . . how are we getting back to the cars?" I ask. Seth smirks.

"Same way we came," he smiles. I roll my eyes. I had had enough trouble for an entire week.

We arrive at the cars, and the wind began to pick up. My hair was blowing around my face. I put it into a messy bun. I walk over to Jacob's car, and pull on the handle. _He locked his freaking car!!_ I look at the handle. I was not in the mood to be patient. Jacob walked over and laughs.

"Someone's impatient," he says as he unlocks the car. I get inside. I pulled my coat around me. _I need to wear heavier coats, _I thought to myself, _OH! I still have Edward's coat. I should give that back._ I stared out the window. We were not going anywhere.

"Are you okay Cleo?" Jacob asks. I look at him.

"Umm ya," I say, "Just thinking,"

"About what?" he asks. I smile.

"Nothing," I say, "nothing at all," He stares at me and then starts the car. I buckle my seat belt as I had forgotten.

We arrive at Mallory's house within a couple minutes. I get out of the car. A big gust of wind hits me as I get out. I stammered backward only to be caught by two arms. Very warm arms. I look back. It was Jacob, "You should watch where you're going," he laughs.

I smirk, "Or maybe you should watch where you put your arms," I say. He laughs.

"Okay," he lets go of me. I almost fell, but then he caught me . . . again.

"Fine you win!" I say. I get up and brushed myself off. Everyone says good bye and I get in my car. I turn the heat on, "Damn heater," I say. There was no heat coming from the vent. I sigh and start on my way home.

I got home and looked at the clock. It was 3:45. I had been out all day. I hung my coat up and took my phone out of my pocket. I walked upstairs. I looked around my room for something to do. There was my sewing machine, my iPod, my book, my other book, my lap top and a bunch of crap. I decided I felt like reading and listing to my iPod. I plugged my iPod speakers in and played, "Guilty Pleasure," By Cobra Starship. Only the awesomest band next to Paramore. I picked up my book Fablehaven and sat down on my bed. It got chilly so I went to go find a jacket or something. I looked at my chair for my desk. There was Edward coats. I didn't feel like going all the way downstairs so I put it on. I could smell him on it. I started to think about my day. _I wonder why Esme would tell me that she wants to have me over again. Edward enjoyed having me? Hmmm. And the whole werewolf thing was a tad crazy today. It was fun none the less._ I look at the clock again. It was already 6:45.

"Wow," I said, "I was reading and thinking for that long?" I ask aloud. Then I hear the garage door. My dad must be home.


	12. Chapter 12

\ Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight (But I do own . . . a CAT- his name is Zuse!!)

Chapter 12

I walked downstairs, "Hey dad," I say walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweat heart," he says. I walk over to the fridge and open it. There was some pasta, some chicken and some cheese, of the things I wanted to eat. I pulled out the pasta, cheese and the butter. I put some butter on the pasta and some of the cheese. I melted it in the microwave. I took it out and sat at the counter top.

"What did you do all day Cleo?" my dad asks. I stop mid-bite of my food. What was I suppose to say? So I lied, what any teenage daughter would do.

"Oh this and that," I lie, "Hung out with Alexis. Went over to Mallory's, took a walk in the woods. Read, listened to music," I say taking another bite.

"Okay. Hey the game is on in a few minutes. Do you want to watch?" my dad asks. I look at him.

"What do you think?" I say. He laughs.

"Okay then," he says as he walks into the living room. I turn on the small TV we had on the counter top across the room. I switched the news on.

"Tonight," the Anchor Woman said, "We have breaking news. Disappearances have been happening all over Connecticut this past week. The killer has yet to be found. Police departments all over the state have been trying to track down the person behind this. Most of these disappearances have been occurring around the town of Glastonbury," I switch the TV off.

_Disappearances? I mean it could be just a regular killer but . . . it all seems to vampire like. I will ask Edward tomorrow._ I washed my bowl off and put it in the dishwasher. My dad walks into the room and looks at me.

"When did you get that?" he asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That jacket. Did I buy it for you? Is it new?" he asks. I look down at my coat. It was Edwards. I smiled weakly.

"It's Edward's" I say looking at his face, "When we went out the other night I was cold and he offered me his coat. I was cold sitting in my room and didn't feel like going all the way downstairs and. . . ."

"Its fine Cleo," My dad interrupts. I smile and nod. He grabs a can of almonds and goes back into the living room. I shrug my shoulders and head upstairs. I take the jacket off and hang it over my desk chair. I open my window. I stuck my head out the window and felt the wind. I take a deep breath. There was nothing I loved more than the wind. Well maybe the rain. The air smelled fresh. I pull my head in, and close the window. I didn't lock it in hope that Edward would come. I looked at my phone. It was only 7:15. I groan. I was tired, but did not feel like sleeping. I turn on my computer. I decided that I would aim Alexis and Mallory.

Cleo's Desktop.

CullenLover96- Heyy. Is anyone gonna answer

GothicGirl- I'm here, I'm here chill!!

CullenLover96- So why did Alexis explode today at Edward. I mean I no she doesn't like him, but that was extreme!

Mrs. Clearwater- I'll tell you

GothicGirl- Here we go again

Mrs. Clearwater- SHUT UP I'm TALKING

CullenLover96- I knew I shouldn't have asked

Mrs. Clearwater- B/c I don't want that blood sucker getting you killed!

GothicGirl- Well I could've told Cleo that!

Mrs. Clearwater- So why didn't you

CullenLover96- You are both a bunch of FREAKS

GothicGirl- I no u r but wat am I

Mrs. Clearwater- What r u a first grader?

And this continued for a while. We were talking until eight. I shut my computer off and walk over to my bed. I pulled my covers over and got in. I pulled my covers over me and shut the lights off. I waited for almost an hour waiting for Edward. _I thought for certain he would come,_ I thought, _Maybe he is still mad about what happened in the woods._ Either way I was tired and wanted to go to bed. I close my eyes and I hear my window open. I sit up.

"It's just me," Edward says. I smile.

"Do you wait just for me to close my eyes and then come in?" I ask. Edward laughs. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. I scoot over until I am almost up against the wall. He lays down next to me.

"Maybe," he says, "But you will never know now will you," he says. I hit him lightly in the shoulder. He was as hard as a rock. He laughs again.

"Well I'm tired," I say, "and I don't care what you say. I am going to bed," I close my eyes and lay back down. He puts his arm around me. I shiver. His skin was ice cold. He starts to remove his hand, "No," I say as I grabbed his wrist, "It's fine," I say. I saw him smile through the darkness. He places his arm back down. I close my eyes once more. I woke up about a half hour later. I still feel Edward's cold body next to mine. I slowly move until I was on his chest. I could almost feel Edward's entire body stiffen. I slowly drift off to sleep.

I feel the suns warm rays on me. I knew it was morning. I open my eyes. I feel a cold source near me. I look up still groggy. I smile.

"Morning," I say.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight (That's it. . . WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO SAY SOMETHING FUNNY?? TOO DAMN BAD) hehe

Chapter 13

"Good morning Cleo," Edward says. I yawn.

"Could you move your ass so I can get out of bed," I say. He smiles in the morning light. I smile. He laughs.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine," I push him playfully and he got up. I ran a brush through the knotty mess I call my hair. I pull it back into a high ponytail. I brush my teeth and get dressed. As I was about to open my door Edward caught my wrist.

"I have to go change into something different. I'll see you soon," he smiles. I nod. I head downstairs and pore myself a bowl of cereal. I go to the bathroom. When I come back my cereal bowl was empty, and my spoon was missing. All that was left was the bowl, and it was clean.

"That's odd," I say. I get out the cereal, milk and another spoon. I pour all that in. I went to go get a glass of orange juice and when I came back. My bowl was empty, but my spoon was there.

"What the hell!" I yell. I pour yet **another** bowl of cereal and milk. I turn around and then swiftly turn back around again, "Ha!" I yell. I caught Alexis red handed. She slid out from under the table, and took my cereal . . . again!

"What the hell," I say, "Get you paws off my cereal?" She gulps down the last bit.

"Fine," she says and puts my bowl down. I glare at her and grab a NutriGrain bar. I ate the bar within five bites.

"You are so lucky you have an excuse for eating my cereal!" I say between bites.

"It pays to be a werewolf!" she laughs. I shook my head.

"Ready?" I said as I grabbed my backpack, phone and jacket. She nodded. I walked out the front door. A silver Volvo pulled into the driveway.

"Hell no," Lecky says. I looked at her.

"Behave," I say. Edward got out of the car.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I smile.

"OH! Wait! I have your jacket!" I yell as I ran in the house. I run upstairs and grab his jacket. Then ran back downstairs and out the door. As I was running out the door I slipped on the stairs. As I was falling Edward caught me, "I have to stop falling," I say as he helps me up. He smiles, Alexis frowns. Edward smirks. I give him his jacket, and he smiles.

"You can join us on the way to school if you wish. I can even roll down the window so you can stick your head out," Edward says. _ This is not going to end well,_ I think as Alexis glares at him.

"At least I'm not fighting the temptation to kill my girlfriend," Alexis says. I blush; _she referred to me as his girlfriend! _But then I realize that I should stop the madness.

"GUYS!" I yell. They both look at me.

"Stay out of this," they both say together. I was now annoyed. I look at them.

"At least I don't have fleas and eat from a dog bowl!" Edward says.

"At least I'm not a blood sucking leech! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD! GO DROWN IN A FUCKING WELL!!!" she yells. Edward takes a deep breath.

"Well I'm not the one pushing the people who care about Cleo away," Edward says. Alexis looks at him.

"Guys that's enough!" I say loudly, "Quit it," They both look at me. Alexis goes over to his car and sits in the back seat. Edward gets in on the driver's side. I roll my eyes and get in.

It was a quite ride to school Even though it was a short ride with Edward's driving. When we get to school, Seth is sitting at a table reading a book. He saw us pull in and waved. Apparently he now goes to school here. Edward gets out of the car. As I was about to open my door he opens it for me. I smile and get out. I walk over to where Seth was sitting. Alexis soon joined us. She sat down next to Seth. Seth looked at her. A tear rolled down her face.

"Alexis?" Seth asks, "Are you okay?" She nods her head. I look for Edward. He was off talking to his "family". Seth turns to me, "What do I do?" He asks me. I look at him and laugh.

"She's not sad," I say. Seth tilts his head, "When she gets mad she tears up," I say. Seth looks at Alexis. He pulls her closer to him and wipes away the tear on her cheek. He leans in and kisses her. I smile, _what a sweet moment!_ I couldn't help but smile at them kissing. After a few moments Alexis and Seth both turn to me. Alexis looks at Edward. I turned around. He was walking over. I turn back around. He sits down next to me. He looks at Alexis with confusion is his eyes. Then he smirks. The bell rang and I head off to my locker.

At my locker Chris was standing there. I hadn't seen or noticed him in a while.

"Hey," I say as I open my locker. He looks at me.

"So," he says, "I hear you are going out with the new kid, Edward. Is that true?" he asks. I laugh. Word spreads fast here.

"Yes," I say, "I am," He nods and walks off to class._ Well that was strange._ I shrug my shoulders. I unpack my bag and walk to science. Well ran, the bell was about to ring.

"Just in time Cleo," Mrs. Foley says as the bell ring. I roll my eyes and sit down. Edward is already here. I glare at Mrs. Foley. She looks at me, "Something wrong?" she asks. _Let's see I could insult her and get detention, or not insult her and not get detention. Let's go with detention._

"Oh, nothing," I say, " I was remembering how much homework you always give the class and how you never tell us what to do and then yell at us," I say.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'll see you after school Cleo," I smile.

"Ok see you there!" I say. Edward looks at me.

"Okay," she says, "Today we are doing a lab, and remember if you break anything. You can join Cleo here in detention," she says as she hands out the beakers. Edward takes one. He looks at me and then at Mrs. Foley. He takes what appears to be a deep breath. I was looking at my text book and then I hear a crash. I look over. Edward had pushed the beaker off the table.

"I'll see you in detention Mr. Cullen," she says. Edward smiles and looks at me. I smile. _He got detention to hang out with me. AWESOME, _I think to myself.

Soon it was lunch time. I sat down with Alexis and Mallory as usual. Miles goes to sit down.

"I don't think so," Mallory says. Miles looks at her.

"Why not?" he asks. Malz looks at him.

"Why not? Because you are a suck up to everyone in the entire world. You dress like your mommy still picks out your clothes and your plain old weird!" She says. He looks at her and then left.

"Harsh much?" I say. Alexis laughs. Then Edward comes over. I look up at him, "Hello," I say.

"Hi," He says as he wraps his arms around me, "I have a question for you," he says.

"And I might have an answer," I smile. He smiles back.

"Do you want to come over for the Super Bowl this weekend?" he asks. I stare at him.

"Umm," I look at Malz and Lecky. Leck looks away. Mallory nods her head yes, "Umm, sure," I say.

"Wonderful," He smiles a big smile, "I'll pick you up around two- thirty," he says. I nod.

"See you later," he unwraps his arms and walks back to this table. I turn around. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper were there. Alice waves. Jasper just stares. Emmet laughs and Rosalie. She just glares at me. I knew I was unwelcome by her standards. I guess that was okay, seeing as how Bella just . . . joined the dark side so to speak.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT-( or do I . . .? Nah I don't)

Chapter 14

I turn back around. Mallory and Alexis look at me.

"What?!" I say. They both just look at me.

"You're going to Edward's . . . for Super Bowl," Mallory says

"Yes," I say, "I know that," Alexis gets up and leaves, and Mallory screams. "What the hell," I say rubbing my ear.

"I am so excited for you!" I look at her. We ate our lunch in peace then.

After school I walk to Mrs. Foley's classroom. I walk into the classroom and sit down at a desk. Edward soon walks into the classroom. He was never late. I shrugg my shoulders and he sits down next to me.

"Hey Detention Buddy," I greet him. He smiles and sits down, "Something wrong?"

"No," he says, "Everything's fine," I look at him. Then Mrs. Foley walks into the classroom. She looks at us, and frowns.

"I suppose you two know why you are here," she says as she looks at us.

"Well," I say, "I'm here because I simply stated a true fact and you didn't like it so you gave me detention," I smile. She frowns at me. _I'm being a real bitch today, as Alexis would say,_ I think to myself.

"I'm here because I pushed a beaker off the table," Edward says. Mrs. Foley takes a deep breath.

"Did you both learn a lesson?" she asks us.

"Yep," Edward chimed.

"No," I say honestly. Mrs. Foley rolls her eyes at me.

"I have better things to do than babysit you too," she says, "Go!" she yells. I grabb my bag and walk out the door. Edward was close behind me.

"I have play rehearsal," I say, "Do you want to come and watch? It's over at four. And it's three now," I say. Edward smiles broadly.

"I would love too," He says. We walk hand-in-hand to the auditorium. I walk onto the stage and Edward sits in the seats. Alexis stares at me.

"Where the hell were you?" she asks. I laugh.

"I got detention," I say as I sit on the edge of the stage. Alexis broke into a fit of laughter.

"For what? You're a goody two shoes," She says. I glare at her.

"Mrs. Foley," She sat down next to me still laughing. We practiced the play and got through a new scene.

That night Edward stayed over again. Alexis walks into the room. I was half asleep when she came in. I was sleeping under Edward's arm. I heard a door close, but I kept my eyes close. I felt Edward gently put me down. He gets up and walks over to Alexis.

"Hi Alexis, I'm sorry about earlier today," he says in a sincere voice.

"Well," Alexis starts, "I guess that I kind of deserved that. After how I treated you,"

"Truce," He says.

"Truce," Lecky agrees. Edward comes back over and lays down. He puts his arm back around me.

"Happy," he whispers in my ear. _How the hell did he know I was awake? _But I didn't care.

"Very," I say as I smile.I close my eyes, and I was soon surrounded my darkness.

_I was in the forest. I was in a clearing surrounded by trees. I look around. I look around for Edward, Alexis, Mallory, or anyone. To the right side of the clearing there was a cool breeze. I turned my head to where the breeze was coming. I walked over to that side of the clearing. I then saw a woman walk into the clearing. I looked at her clearly. It was Bella! She started to run toward me, and then she was one me!_

I jump up. I look around. _It must have been a dream._

"Cleo!" Edward says, "Are you okay?" He asks me in a worried tone. I look at him. I hug him suddenly. I wrap my arms around his neck, and bury my face in his chest, "Cleo, what happened?" I lift my face from his chest and look at him.

"It's nothing," I say, "Just had a bad dream," He looks at me with concern, "Edward, can I ask you something?" He nods.

"Sure, what is it?" He asks. I take a deep breath.

"A couple of days ago, I was watching the news, and it said that outside Glastonbury there were a bunch of people disappearing. I was wondering, do you think it could be . . . you know vampires?" I ask. He looks at me, and sighs.

"Carlisle thinks that it might be, but we are not sure," he says, "If there is anything to worry about, I will tell you," I nod. He brushes the hair out of my eyes. He smiles, "Nothing," he paused, "to worry about," he says. I smile, and lean back onto him. He wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes. I feel Edward's grip tighten around me. His cold body seemed oddly soothing. I fell asleep a few minutes after.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. I just DONT

Chapter 15

I woke up that morning. Edward had stayed over the night before as does most nights. I was lying on his chest. I look out the window, and I could see the sun rising over the trees. I look at Edward. He smiles in the morning light.

"Don't you love the sunrise?" I ask him. He smiles.

"It's my favorite time of day," he says as I smiled.

"Me too! Do you know what day it is?" I ask.

"Sunday?" He says confused. Apparently Edward didn't get it.

"Yep. It's Sunday," I say. He nods, "You know what that means?" I ask. He smiles again. This time he smile was even bigger. I take it he got it.

"It means, that you are coming over today, to watch the football game," he says.

"That's right!" I say as Edward got up and I rolled out of bed. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I tried to forget my dream last night, but I could not get the dream out of my head. It was so vivid. I didn't want anything to ruin my day so I just thought of other things, but the new things I thought about were not helping. _I hope I don't say something stupid when I'm at his house. I hope I don't get a cut that would be bad. Or what happens if I make his family mad!?_ I walk into my bedroom. I look for Edward. Someone grabs my shoulders. I yell. I turn around. It was Edward.

"What was that for!?" I ask him. He laughs.

"I wanted to scare you," I glare at him, "I have to go get ready for you to come over," He says smiling.

"Wait!" I say loudly.

"Hmm?" He says.

"What if I do something stupid, to make your family upset, or what if. . ."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," he interrupts, "Except for Rosalie, everyone likes you. Don't fret," he says kissing my forehead. I sigh.

"Okay," I sigh.

"I'll come over later a little before two-thirty," he says with a smile. I watch him as he climbs out of my window. I walk over to my closet. Then something hit me.

"I have no clue who is in the Super Bowl?" I close my closet and walk downstairs, "Dad," I call out. I look around. The house was empty. I look into the driveway. His cruiser was in the driveway, but not his regular car. I walk into the kitchen there was blood on the floor. I began to get worried, "Dad," I call again. No one. I pulled out my cell and called him. _What if this was the vampires? What if . . . what if . . . someone or something got him!_

"Hello," someone picks up.

"Dad," I say.

"Oh," he says, "Sorry sweetie, I was cutting up something for tonight, the guys are coming over and I cut my finger. I forgot to tell you," I breath a sigh of relief.

"Ok," I say, "I saw the blood on the floor and got worried," He laughs.

"I have to go. See you when I get home," He says. _Click_. He hung up.

"Thank god!" I say. My dad came home around noon time. He walks in through the door, "Are you alright," I ask.

"Ya," My dad says, "What time is Edward picking you up? I would like to have a word with him," I groan.

"Dad, his parents are going to be home. So are his brother's and sister's," I say as calmly as I could.

"Fine," He says finally, "But make sure you are home around eleven, and if you are running late I want to know," I smile.

"Fine dad," I say as I walk off to my room.

I sat and listened to music for a while. Then I looked at the clock. It was one fifty-three. I walked over to my closet. I pull out a short sleeved black t-shirt that has an orange kitty on the front sleeping. I thought it was cute so I put it on. Then I thought, _maybe just a solid colored shirt._ I decided on the kitty shirt. I threw on a pair of faded jeans and a black belt with a silver heart in the center. I tucked in the bottom of the shirt so you could see the belt. I put on a silver head band. My hair fell onto my shoulders. I had curled it earlier. I brushed my teeth. I put on some grey eye shadow, and some blush. I look in the mirror.

"I am so ready!" I say as I check my clock again. It was now two o'clock.

"I came here to make you dance tonight," my phone sang. I was getting a text message, "I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you," Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship is my ringtone when Mallory texts, calls me or anything.

From: AA Mallory

Good Luck on your DATE!

^!Fangs Up!^

Was the message I received from Mallory. I smile. Malz was being so . . . so sweet. A rare event.

"CLEO," My dad calls up.

"Ya?" I yell back.

"Edward is here," he says. I gulp. I don't know why I was so nervous, but all I wanted to know was if the night was going to go well. I grabbed my white Abercrombie jacket and my North Face. I put my white jacket on and then my black North Face on top. I walked downstairs to see Edward (my boyfriend) talking to my dad. With a normal girl and a normal guy, this would be trouble, but with a normal girl and a not so normal guy, this spelled disaster. I grabbed my cell from the charger, and walked over to them.

"Edward," my Dad says as he looks at Edward, "I want you to bring my daughter home by eleven,"

"Got it Mr. Weston," Edward says in a very polite tone.

"If you are going to be late I want to know," My dad continues. Edward smiles and nods, "Good. I'll see you around eleven honey," He says as he gave me a quick hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (THINK ABOUT THAT)

Chapter 16

"Dad," I say between my teeth, "Have a good night," I say as I pulled Edward's arm towards the door. He waves to my Dad as we head out the door. I look at Edward, "I am so sorry about that. My dad is a tad overprotective," Edward laughs.

"Its fine," he says with a chuckle, "No harm no foul," He says as he was about to put an arm around me as we walked to his car.

"Not now," I say, "My dad is watching," Edward turns around, and drops his arm. He looks at me.

"I take back what I said before," he says. I laughed. He opens the car door for me. I get in, and looked out the window. I wave to my dad and mouth 'bye'. He nods and closes the blinds. Edward gets in. He pulls out of the driveway.

"I hope your family likes me," I say. He looks at me.

"You have already been to my house, and met everyone. Every likes you except Rosalie, but she doesn't like anyone outside the family," Edward says with a smile. I smile weakly.

In a few minutes we arrive at his house. I step out of the car. Edward greets me. He walks me to the front door. Alice abruptly opens the door as we walk up the front steps.

"Hi Cleo," Alice says, "I'm glad that you could come over!" she says with a grin. I smile. She turns around and walks into the house. Edward and I follow.

"Why hello Cleo," Carlisle says, "Glad you could come," He says as he walks through the family room. Esme soon walks in. She walks over to Edward and I.

"I'm really glad that you could come," She says, "We are all glad that you are here," Emmet roars with laughter. I look behind Esme. Rosalie shot Emmet a glare and hit him in the shoulder. I try to stifle my laughter, but when Edward starts to laugh I couldn't help, but giggle. Rosalie got up and stormed upstairs soon followed by Emmet, "Ignore them," Esme says with a smile. She then walks into what I assume is the kitchen.

"I hope you aren't making food for just me," I whisper. He shook his head.

"Nope," he says, "No food being made here," I walk over to the big window wall in the back of the room. Edward joins me. I look out at the woods in the back yard.

"Do you think we could go for a walk in the woods?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Sure let's go," He says opening the sliding glass door. I walk out into the back yard. I walk into the woods. I hear someone call Edward's name. He groans, "I'll be right back," he says, "Feel free to walk around," He says as he jogs into the house. I walk into the woods. The light shimmers through the trees. I breathe in a deep breath. I smell the pine needles and the fallen leaves. I walk farther into the forest. I hear the leaves rustle. I turn around. Nothing was there.

"Hello," I call out. I continue to walk through the forest. Then a few yards in front of me Jasper appeared, "Oh," I exclaim, "You scared me," Jasper looks at me. His eyes were crazy. I start to walk backwards. He stalked towards me. My heart starts to beat fast. I continued to move back, but he just got closer and closer, "Jasper, are you okay?" I ask. _I've heard of this . . . this . . . look before. It's bloodlust!_ I looked at his eyes. They were a light musty yellow reddish color. Slowly his eyes got redder. I trip over a branch. I fall backwards. Within moments he was standing over me. I stare at him with horror. He bares his teeth. I gasp. As he went to kill me- or that's what I thought- someone grabs his shoulder. Another person is holding him back.

"Cleo! Cleo! Are you alright?" I look up. It was Edward.

"I'm fine," I say. Edward picked me up. I look at him, "I said I was fine. Could you please put me down," I say. He smiles weakly.

"Sorry," he says. He gently puts me down on the ground. I dust off my back, "Do you want me to drive you home?" he asks. I look at him with confusion.

"Home?" I say. _Why on earth would he drive me home?_

"You don't want to go home?" he asks in surprise. I shake my head.

"No. Things will happen. You can't let small things get you down," I say quietly looking up at him.

"He tried to kill you?!" He exclaims. Carlisle comes up behind Edward.

"I don't see why she shouldn't stay," Carlisle says, "Everything will be fine," Edward looks at Carlisle. Carlisle nods.

"Here," Edward says as he takes my hand, "Let's go back to the house," It was a short silent walk back to the house. _I don't see why Edward is so upset. I mean yes I could've died, but I didn't, _I think, _It seems that whatever I do I get put into a life threatening position. Just my luck. I hope this doesn't count as upsetting his family. If it does . . . I'm doomed._ I look around the forest as we walk back. The forest itself seemed quiet too. We arrive at the house. Edward opens the door for me. No one was in sight. I look around.

"Everyone it taking care of Jasper right now," Edward says, "Don't worry. You've done nothing wrong," He says taking my hands in his. I smile at him. His eyes were a pretty blue topaz color, "What do you want to do? The game doesn't start for a while," he says. I bit my lip."Hmm," I think, "I don't know. Whatever you want to do I don't care," He looks at me and laughs. We stand there for a moment and then he grins that crooked grin.

"I have an idea," he says. He pulls me towards a big door. He opens the big door. I walk into the room. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The walls were painted aqua and a green that was indescribable. The floor had a wooden border and carpet in the center. The carpet was a golden color and it really popped with the walls. There were large windows on either side of the room. There were comfortable looking chairs and couches spread throughout the room. There were towering book shelves filled with books. On one wall hung a large picture frame with a picture of the family in it. I walk onto the carpet. It was softer than anything I had ever felt. In the center of the room stood a white grand piano. I was in awe. There were instruments everywhere. In the corner of the room there was a small stage with turquoise curtains.

"Wow," was all I could say, "This room is ... amazing!" I exclaim. Edward beams.

"I thought you would like it," He says.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. Nothing has changed

Chapter 17

I look around at the magnificent room. It took my breath away. _How could something be so beautiful?_

"It's beautiful," I say still in awe. He smiles.

"I have something else I want to show you," he says. _What else could he show me!? _He walks over to the piano and sits down, "Coming?" he asks me. I look up. I nod and smile. I walk over and sit down in a chair to the side of the piano. I look at Edward, and he begins to play. It sounded familiar, but new all at the same time. _I know it's not Bella's lullaby, _I think. I had always dreamed of him playing piano, but this was so much better! I couldn't help but grin while he played. This room was magical, and with Edward playing this seemed like a dream.

"Did you like?" He asks me.

"Like it?" I ask, "I loved it," I say excitedly, "It was beautiful," Edward smiles like a child who had just been told his scribbles were a work of art.

"This is my favorite room in the house," he says as he gets up, "I thought that you would like it," He walks over to me, and I smile.

"I more than love it,"

"I'm glad," he says as he leans towards me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were ice cold against mine. _This has got to be the best day of my life, _I think as we continue to kiss. He pulls back and puts his hands around my waist, "The games about to start," He says. He walks over to the door and opens it. I take one last look at the majestic room. I join Edward. Everyone was already sitting around the TV except Alice and Jasper. I frown. I hope I didn't ruin their night. I sit down in a gray loveseat. Edward sits next to me. I had a good view of the TV. I never really watched the Super Bowl before. I usually just go on my computer and text. I never understood football that well either. I would have to use my acting skills to pretend I knew what was going on. I lean on the arm of the loveseat. Edward puts his arm around me. I look at him. He smiles at me. I could tell he was happy I was here. Then I notice that Carlisle and Esme were not here. I turn to Edward.

"They are taking care of some . . . business," he says. I can tell he was hiding something from me. _Why do people always lie to me? _I ask myself. I looked at the TV they were singing the national anthem.

All most before half time was the first time anyone spoke.

"You don't really get this do you?" Emmet asks. I turn to him.

"Get what?" I ask. _What in the world is he talking about?_

"The football game. You have no clue what's going on do you," I shift in my seat.

"Well," I say, "I wouldn't say I don't understand, but I wouldn't say I do understand," Emmet roars with laughter. Rosalie growls at me.

"Rose," Edward says, "Is it impossible for you to be nice to anyone?" he says clearly annoyed. He took his arm off my shoulder, and stands up, "What is your issue!?" he yells.

"My issue?" Rosalie asks standing up, "Its Cleo. She's going to end up just like Bella. A selfish backstabbing bitch," I look at her. I had had enough of this. I was going to get this straight.

"Listen Rosalie," I say standing up, "Just because Bella was a bitch does not mean I am. You can't take the past and apply it to everything. If you hate me for a real reason then fine, but don't hate me for something someone has done to you in the past," She looks at me. I then look at Edward.

"Let's go," he says. He walks over to the stairs. I follow him. He walks up the stair case. At the top of the stair case we walk down the small hallway. He opens the door at the end of the hallway that leads to the stair case that brings you to his room. At the top of the stairs he opens the door. I walk in and sit down on the comfy chair I sat in last time I was here. He sits next to me. He stares at me. I look at him. It was dark out so Edward put some lights on.

"Is that why Rosalie doesn't like me? Because she is afraid I'll turn out like Bella?" I ask. Edward nods.

"I'm sorry. Rose is and can be a real bitch," he says, "I'll talk with her later," he says between his teeth. I smile. He looks at me with confusion, "What are you smiling about?" he asks me.

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine, really. I can take of myself," I say as I put my hand on Edward's shoulder. He smiles.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the game?" I look at him.

"Only if you can explain what is going on," He smiles, and pulls me closer to him. I lean against his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. I shiver unintentionally.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asks me with a grin.

"Yes please," I say as he gets up and walks over to a closet that I had not seen before. He opens the closet and pulls out the jacket that he lent me last time. I smile as he hands me the coat. I put it on over my north face and Abercrombie Jacket, "I should wear more layers when I come over" I say pointing out an obvious fact.

"Its fine," Edward says, "I don't mind," He sits back down. He pust his arm around me. I lean on him. It wasn't as cold this time! Edward grabs a small remote from the small table next to us. He switches the TV on.

The game went on, with Edward explaining what was going on. It was much easier to understand with me actually knowing what's going on. _ I've never been very good at understanding the big idea. In movies I always have questions at the end. Like when I saw The Uninvited with Mallory, or when I saw The Dark Knight with my dad, or when I saw Rent with my mom,_ I think to myself. Edward laughs. I turn to him.

"What?" I ask. He smiles.

"Nothing," he says, "I now know that I should explain other things besides football to you," He says looking at me. I look back with confusion.

"I didn't say anything out loud,"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Twilight (And When I do I Will tell you, but for now I don't)

Chapter 18

Edward looks at me, "You," He pauses, "didn't say anything?" he asks very confused.

"No," I say, "I said that to myself," He looks at me, "I said that to myself in my head," I look at him. I myself was confused also. The end game buzzer rang. I jump in my seat.

"Stay here," he says, and he was gone. I look at the clock. It was almost eleven. _Ugh! I have freaking school tomorrow!_ I take my shoes off. I pull my knees up to my chin. I lean over onto the arm of the chair. I look out the window. The moon was shining over head. It cast a shadow on the trees. _I'm so tired. Why can't Edward just get back! _I groan. _I'll just close my eyes for a second. Just until he gets back._ I close my eyes. I hear some voices, but didn't have the strength to open my eyes.

"It is fine Edward," someone says. It sounded like Carlisle, "Why don't you bring Cleo here tomorrow after school?" I hear Edward sigh.

"I'll bring her home," Edward says, "Oh! I have to text her Dad from her cell," there was a pause, "He said that if we were going to be late to tell him,"

"Ahh," Carlisle says. I feel Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"Cleo," he says quietly, "Cleo dear. Where is your phone? I need to tell your dad we are running late,"

"In my pocket," I say sleepily, "I'll get it," I open my eyes a little. I see Carlisle and Edward. Edward was crouching next to me, and Carlisle was leaning against the door frame. I reach into my pocket and pull my phone out. I hand it to him, "My dad is under . . . well dad," He nods. He and Carlisle both left the room. _Great! _I think. I sit up, and yawn. I pull Edward's coat tighter around me. I get up and close the window that was mysteriously opened. I sit back down. I lean my head against the wall.

"Cleo. Cleo. Wake up your home," I open my eyes. I look around. I was in Edward's car. I look over at him. He smiles.

"I take it I fell asleep?" I say after a large yawn. He nods. He gets out of the car and opens my door. I get out. I feel a cold breeze. I look up at the sky. The stars were shinning like a disco ball in the middle of a dance floor. The moon was round and shining. I shiver. I put my hands around myself, "Oh! Do you want your coat back?" I ask. Edward who was looking up at the sky as I was turns to me.

"It's okay. Think of me as the football player and that is my team jacket," he says wrapping his arms around me, "And you are the beautiful cheerleader who I gave m team jacket too," I smile.

"Thank you," I say, "For everything,"

"No problem," he says. I wrap my arms around him. I leaned my head against his rock hard skin, which was covered by a wool coat. I hear the door open.

"Oh crap," I whisper. Edward looks down at me and then the door.

"Cleo," my . . . dad says very loudly, "If it's cold why don't you come inside?" I groan. _Why must my dad be so damn annoying? He isn't usual this annoying._ I turn and face my dad.

"One minute dearest father," I say.

"Ok. I don't what you to catch a cold. If you're not in within the next five minutes. I'll get my gun!" He says excitedly walking back inside. I look at Edward. He has one eye brow raised.

"Is you dad always that . . . protective," he asks. I smile and laugh.

"No. I just usually don't bring my dates home, to the house. Around my dad," I say. He laughs.

"I'll see you soon," He says. He walks over to his car and drives away. I slowly made my way back to the house. I open the door. There were chip bags, beer cans, and any other crap you could think of everywhere.

"If you think I'm cleaning this up you can forget it," I yell. My dad appears in the doorway to the kitchen.

"How was your date?" he asks. I look at him with a glare.

"It went well until I got home. Where it was ended with an annoying father," I say frustrated.

"Good," he says clearly happy with himself, "That means I'm doing my job right!" He picks up some bags of chips and threw them in the trash.

"It looks like you had a whole tribe of people over," I say walking over to the coat rack. I took off Edward's-_I guess it's' . . . my coat? -_ And put it on the floor. I took my other jackets off and hung them up. _I'll keep this in my room,_ I think to myself picking the jacket up.

"Well," my dad starts, "I had Alexis and her parents over. I also had some new people over. Who were they? Oh yes, a Seth Clearwater and his mother and sister, and a Jacob and his father. They all seemed to know you. Where did you meet them?" I was walking up my stairs when my dad said this.

"Oh," I was startled by the question, "I met them at school?" I say hoping he would believe me. He nods his head.

"Good night then. I'll have this cleaned up before tomorrow morning," he says with a smile. I smile weakly. I walk upstairs Edward's coat still in hand. I walk into my room. I hung the coat up in my closet. _Probably the only thing that I have actually hung up,_ I laugh to myself. I walk over to my dresser. I pull out my new pajamas. They were boxer shorts. They had the polar bears from the coke commercials drinking the Coke Cola. I thought that they were just adorable. My mom sent them to me a few weeks ago, but I hadn't had a chance to wear them. I grab a white long sleeved shirt and put it all on. I brush out my hair. It was still wavy. I love when it's wavy. I walk over to my bed. I yawn. I pull back the covers. I sit down. I swing my legs up onto the bed. I pull the covers over me. I lay my head down on my pillow. I hear a window open. I figure it was Edward. I close my eyes. I wait for Edward to come and lay down, but he doesn't. I sit up.

"Edward?" I say quietly.

"Guess again," The voice says. It's a women's voice.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- Here is a trivia question for you- Do I own twilight? (Answer- no I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT)

Chapter 19

I sit there unable to move. The voice wasn't Alexis or Mallory. I gulp. _Who could it be?_ Then it hit me. I knew who it was.

"Bella," I say. I know it is her. Who else would come in through the window at night? _But why is she here?_

"Very good Cleo," She says. I get out of bed and stand up. I couldn't see her. It's too dark, but I know all too well that she can see me.

"What do want," I say looking around for her. Someone grabs my shoulders. I stay as still as I can. I couldn't let her know I was scared, and oh was I scared!

"Nothing really," She says spinning me around. I look at her. She was about my height, "I just want my boyfriend back," She grabs my wrist. I stare at her.

"I'm sorry that you want him back, but it was your choice to leave. Not mine," She tightens her grasp on my arm. I wince, "Listen Bella. You're a real bitch and I would appreciate it if you got the FUCK OFF ME!" I wince in pain again as she tightens her hold . . . again.

"Just leave him alone and I won't hurt you, or I might. You'll have to find out," I glare at her. I look at my wrist.

"Why should I?" I ask, "You are the one who joined the Volturi! You're the one who left him!" I hear a snap and then I was in agonizing pain. I fall to my knees clutching my wrist.

"Maybe next time you'll just listen," She says crouching next to me. She's wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair is pulled back into a high pony tail. She has large gold hoop earrings. She smiles, "We should do this again sometime," She walks over to the window in her stupid black high heels. She leaps out of the window. I lean my head on my bed frame.

"Damn her," I close my eyes. _What the hell am I going to tell my dad? A vampire named Bella came into my room? Ya, that's real believable, and Edward. What am I going to say to him! What am I going to do about him!? I wish he would just show up._ I look at my wrist. It was slightly swollen. I knew that Bella had broken it. I open my eyes and look out the window. I hear someone come up the steps. My dad never comes in so I just sit there . . . on the floor.

"I'm going to bed Cleo," he says.

"Okay," I say as normally as I can. I take deep breaths. _In and out, in and out_. I glance over at my clock. It is quarter to twelve.

"Cleo," _It's Edward_, "Cleo," He says as he walks to the other side of my bed, where I am. He sees me and is immediately next to me, "Are you alright? What happened?" I look at him.

"No. Not really, and Bella," I say in pain. Edward looks at me with pain in his eyes. He looks at my hand which was holding my wrist. He removes my hand gently, and looks at my wrist. He looks back to me.

"Do you want to go to the hospital or something?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No," I say. Edward looks confused, "What am I going to tell my dad? Is there some way to fix it, without having to go to the hospital," I knew that this was a hard request, but I had to try. Edward looks at me.

"Does your dad have to go to work tomorrow? You can always pretend you aren't feeling well. I have a hunch that you're good at pretending. Go to school and say you're not feeling well." I smile even though I'm in pain. Edward smiles back, but only for a second, "Okay then. Tomorrow I'll pick you up as usual. Make sure you were long sleeves. Then when we get to science tell Mrs. Foley you don't feel well. I'll get my way out of class, and get you from the nurse. The school doesn't care enough to call your dad so . . . there's that problem. Then I'll take you to Carlisle. Your dad will never know. Is that okay with you?" I nod, "Can you get up?" He asks me. I try to get up. It's a terrible failure. Edward gets up. He takes my good hand and helps me up. He looks into my eyes, "Don't worry. We will deal with Bella," I nod once again. I sit down on my bed. I pull the covers over me. Edward lays down next to me. I lean on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me. I hear my door open. It's Alexis, what a shocker.

"Hey lovey dovey people," She says as she sit down in the chair in the corner of the room. She looks at me, "What's wrong?" She asks me.

"It's nothing really," I say. I look up at Edward, he was frowning.

"Bella broke her wrist," he says coolly. Alexis's eyes widen. She jumps out her seat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BELLA BROKE CLEO'S FREAKING WRIST? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU LOW-LIFE GOOD FOR NOTHING JACKASS LEECH!!" She yells. Edward looks at Alexis with confusion.

"What happened to truce?" He asks. Alexis grins.

"I had my fingers crossed, but WHAT THE HELL," She yells. Edward rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. I have it taken care of," His voice is edgy. Alexis sits back down.

"Fine," She leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes. I then close mine.

I wake up the next morning and, find Alexis sleeping in my chair in the corner of the room, and Edward sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me. I feel a stab of pain. I wince, "Not good?" I look at him.

"Peachy," I say sarcastically. Alexis laughs, and Edward sighs.

"Come on," he says, "Let's get going," He says getting up. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I walk over to my dresser. I pull open my sock draw. I reach into the back with my good hand.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asks. I shot her a glance, "OH!" she booms, "I get it," I continue to fish for what I was looking for, "She broke her wrist in seventh grade. She borrowed a hand-wrappy thing from my mum's work. She didn't want her dad to know," Edward looks at me. I look at Alexis.

"You're the dumbest creature alive," I say as I pull out the band-aid thing. I take the pin off and put it on top of the dresser. I pull up my sleeve. I start to wrap the thing around my wrist. I look at my wrist it looked like a three year old wrapped it. Edward looks at me.

"Here let me do it,"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight- and I NEVER WILL

Chapter 20

Edward takes my wrist gently. He unwraps the band-aid thing from my wrist. He then re-wraps it. He looks at me and smiles.

"Too tight?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Perfect," I say examining my wrist. _Hmm. He's good at this. I suppose he would be though, seeing as he has Carlisle around._ I close my sock draw.

"Okay," he says, "I have to go. I'll be back soon," he says climbing out my window. I sigh and turn to Alexis. She was laughing quietly. I look at her.

"What?" I ask in confused. She looks up at me with a smile.

"Oh nothing. It's just that no matter who you meet you always end up getting yourself hurt. Like when you met me in third grade I said hi to you while you were cutting and you cut your finger. When you met Edward you fell. Whenever you meet someone you get yourself hurt," she says staring to laugh. I look at her.

"Whatever," I say. I pull out a long navy blue and white striped long sleeved Abercrombie shirt. I get dressed and head downstairs. I get out a bowl of cereal for me **and** Alexis. She ate her bowl quicker than me, but that's nothing new. She always ate faster than me.

I walk into Ms. Foley's classroom. I sit down next to Edward. He looks at me. The bell rings. Mrs. Foley passes out some worksheets.

"Okay class. Since it is the day after Super Bowl, I know that none of you got to bed early. Today we will just be doing review worksheets," she finishes passing out the worksheets. _Perfect!_ I think as I look at Edward. He nods his head. I walk up to Mrs. Foley who is at the front of the room at her desk.

"Mrs. Foley," I say not waiting for her to respond, "I don't feel well. Can I go to the nurse?" She looks at me.

"Fine," she says, "If it gets you out of my class, and not here bothering me," she says. I nod my head and walk back to my seat. I pick up my books and walk out of the classroom. _That was too easy, _I think as I walk to the nurse.

I open the door that leads into the nurse's office. She looks up at me. Her pink glasses were on top of her head. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a bun.

"Can I help you?" she asks me.

"I don't feel well," I say putting my books down on a chair.

"What's wrong?" she asks walking over to me.

"I have a head ache and my stomach hurts," She walks back over to her desk, and gets a thermometer. She hands it to me. I put it in my mouth.

"I'll be right back," she says as she walks out of the room. I wait to make sure she is gone. I walk over to the sink, and turn the hot water on. I take the thermometer out of my mouth. I wait for it to get to about 100. I hear her coming back so I switch the water off and put the thermometer back in my mouth. She walks over to me, and takes it out of my mouth. "Why don't you lie down," she says. I walk over to the bed and lie down. I look at the ceiling, "Is anyone home?" she asks. I shake my head. Then Edward walks in. _Took him long enough, _"Can I help you?" she says turning to Edward. He smiles an irresistible smile.

"No," he says sweetly, "Why don't I take Cleo home?" he asks. The nurse looks at him. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't see why not," she says sitting back down at her desk. I get up. Edward picks up my books and we walk out of her office. I look at him.

"They don't care very much do they?" I ask him. He laughs.

"No not really," We walk silently back to my locker. I put my books in, and we walk out the front door, unnoticed. We walk to his car. He opens the back door and puts my backpack in. He had insisted that he carry it. He then opens my door and I get it, "How's your wrist?" he asks as he get into the car.

"It's fine I guess," I say as I buckle my seat belt.

As we arrive at his house it starts to rain. _I love the rain, _I think as I step out of the car. I walk up to the front door and wait for Edward. He is at my side shortly after I reached the top step. I look at him. He smiles at me.

"Everything is fine," he says.

"I know," I say, "I never really wanted to cause any trouble, but I ended up causing more trouble than I expected," I watch the rain fall down.

"Believe me," Edward says; "Compared to Bella you are a piece of cake," I smile. _I guess that's a compliment?_ He opens the door, and we walk inside. The house is slightly cold. Luckily I have Edward's jacket with me! We are soon greeted by Carlisle.

"Hello Cleo. Nice to see you again," he says with a smile. I smile back. _Carlisle has always been one of my favorite Twilight characters. _I think to myself, "So Edward tells me you broke your wrist," I nod, "Let's have a look. Come sit down," He gestures to the chairs in the family room. I take my shoes off, not wanting to track mud into the house and walk over to the chairs. I sit down. Edward walks off somewhere. _Why does he always leave me!_ Carlisle sits on the table in front of me. I roll up my sleeves and he takes my wrist gently. He unwraps my wrap-thing. He looks at my wrist.

"Hmm," he says, "I think we might need an x-ray, but I think you broke you wrist," he says. _No duh! I could've told you that._ Edward then walks in. He hands me a glass of water. I gladly take it with my good hand . . . my left hand. _If only I had been a lefty,_ I think as I take a sip of water, "Here," Carlisle says, "Follow me," he says getting up. I look for somewhere to put my water. Edward chuckles and takes it from me.

"Thank you," I say getting up. I follow Carlisle up the staircase. We turn right. There is another long hallway. _They have a lot of hallways here!_ At the second to last door at the end of the hallway is where Carlisle entered. I walk into the room and see a x-ray machine. _Why would someone keep an x-ray machine in their house? _I think.

Carlisle took an x-ray of my arm. I stand against the corner of the room and wait to be told what to do. Edward soon appears. He walks over to me. He smiles. I look at him."Tired?" he asks me.

"Ya," I say yawning. He puts his arm around me.

"Let's go sit down," he says as he opens the door, "We'll be downstairs Carlisle,"

"Okay," Carlisle says back. Edward and I walk back downstairs. We sit down in front of the TV. I lean on Edward. _I am so tired. _Edward puts his arm around me as we wait for Carlisle to return.

Carlisle returns ten minutes later.

"Well you broke your wrist, but I'm sure you figured that out. All I need to do is put a cast on your wrist," I nod. He then leads me back upstairs to another room where he put my cast on. I thought it was cool. I got to pick a color and everything. I ended up picking red, ironic yes, but red is my favorite color!

I walk downstairs a short few minutes later. I sit down where I had been sitting before. Edward hadn't moved, and if he had I did not notice. He smiles as I sit down.

"You look good in red," Edward smiles. I smile back.

"Thank you. I wish I had a sharpie though. I would have you sign it," I say. I didn't know where I'd gotten my energy boost. Edward smiles a crooked grin.

"I'll be right back," he says. He runs off into the kitchen. I wait for him as patiently as I could. I look out the window. The rain is coming down lightly. I look down at my cast, and sigh. Then something hit me. What was I going to tell my dad!?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ( repeat after me I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT)

Chapter 21

_Shit! I forgot about this . . . I know! I will just tell him I was out in the field with my lacrosse stick, and I was throwing and catching the ball with Brie and Lindsey, my lacrosse buddies, and Lindsey threw the ball and it hit my wrist! Yes, that's PERFECT!!_ I smile at my very smart idea. Then Edward returns. He is carrying a black sharpie. He sits down next to me.

"Here," he says handing me the sharpie, "I found a sharpie for you!" He says excitedly. I hand the sharpie back to him.

"Well aren't you going to sign?" I ask him jokingly. He signs his name, and hands the sharpie back to me. I smile. Edward's smile then fades, "Something wrong?" I asks.

"Well last night; when you were over. I heard you when you were thinking, and it's just weird that I heard the one thought. It's just bizarre," I nod my head.

"I guess it is," I say thinking about it. _Maybe . . . he can only hear things that I really don't care if he hears. Most of my thoughts I don't want people to know, but some things I don't really . . .,_ "Wait," I say, "What if you could only hear things I want you to hear. Like a walkie talkie. When I press the button and talk you can hear me, but when I talk and don't hold the button you can't hear me," Edward looks at me for a second.

"Well," he says, "Nothings impossible, especially in my world. Let's try," he says sounding very serious._ Can you hear me?_ I think. He shakes his head, and sighs.

"Nothing," he says. He leans back against the back of the couch. I look for a clock. I found one above the TV. It was 1:15. School is almost over. I pull my phone out of my pocket. _Why didn't I just look at my phone for the time?_ I ask myself. _I should call Alexis and Mallory later._ The rain streams down the glass window. There is a crack of thunder. I jump. Edward looks at me.

"I'm fine," I say quickly, "Just didn't expect that," I say. Edward laughs. He pulls me towards him. I let out a sigh of relief. _At least he's not upset anymore. _I put my head on his shoulder. There is another crack of thunder. The sky flashes with light. Lightning. There was another crack of thunder, and then the lights go out. I lift my head up. I see the bolt of lightning. I look at Edward. He looks at me. I hear someone come down the stairs. I look over. It is Carlisle and Esme. _I didn't know Esme was home._ Edward takes the remote and tries to turn the TV on.

"You guys okay," Carlisle asks.

"Yep," I say. Esme is standing next to Carlisle. Esme walks over to where Edward and I are.

"I'll go see if I can get the lights back on," Carlisle says leaving the room. I look out the window. It's still raining. I remembered the time when Alexis and I sat in the rain. We had taken her Burmese mountain dog, Rex for a walk. We were in our field; it's behind Alexis' house down the block and up the street. We sat down on the grass and it started to pour. We sat there for twenty minutes with her dog in the rain. _That was so much fun,_ I think. I look around. I can't really see anything. I can barely see Edward!

"Let me go get a candle," Esme says also leaving.

"You okay?" Edward asks me. I nod my head.

"I'm fine," I say, "I just hate lightning. It just freaks me out," I lean my head against his shoulder and yawn. I pull my phone out. It was 1:45. I want to see if I can text Alexis. Alexis is most likely outside enjoying the thunder and lighting, while Mallory sits under the overhang complaining for Alexis to get inside. I open my phone, and text Alexis. She then calls me.

"Hey!" she shouts over the thunder, "Where and how are you?" I laugh. Edward looks at me. I know he can hear what she was saying.

"I am at Edward's and I am fine," I say.

"Okay then," she says yelling louder, "I will see you there after school," I hear a click. Alexis hung up on me. I laugh. Only Alexis would stand outside in the middle of a storm. Esme comes back with a candle. She puts it on the table. The room becomes dimly illuminated. My tiredness comes back.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Esme says leaving the room. I close my eyes and feel Edward's cold hands wrap around me.

I wake up in Edward's room. I pull my phone out of my pocket. It is 3:00. School is out, and Alexis would be over soon. I sit up and look around. No one is in the room.

"Ugh," I say, "Everyone always leaves me!" I complain to no one in particular. I pull was about to call Alexis when Edward walks into the room quietly.

"Oh you're up," he says. I glare at him.

"Ya," I say slightly annoyed, "Thanks for leaving me!"

"Sorry," he says sympathetically, "You were asleep so I didn't think you would mind," I smile at his sincerity.

"Its fine," I sigh, "But please don't do it again," He smiles and nods.

"Alexis should be here soon," he says with a sigh.

"I hope she doesn't cause too much trouble," I say thinking about all the trouble she usually causes.

"Let's wait for her downstairs," He says. We walk downstairs. All the lights are on. Apparently they had been fixed. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Esme are sitting in the family room. I stop, as did Edward. I listen hard. I didn't want to eavesdrop . . . but I did want to know what they were talking about.

"What are we supposed to do about Bella?" Esme asks concerned.

"I think that we should just talk to her. See what she wants?" Alice suggests. I then notice Emmet and Rosalie sitting apart from the group.

"I say we just kick her ass," Emmet says looking hopeful. Rosalie looks at him.

"I say we just let Bella kill Cleo," Rosalie says.

"Rosalie," Carlisle says angry, "Do not say that. As long as we know Cleo we will protect her. Understand?" he asks Rosalie. She just looks at Carlisle. Then Edward pulls my arm. We walk down the stairs. Rosalie gets up and starts to walk up the stairs. Emmet's eyes are glued to the TV. Everyone looks at us. I smile weakly. Edward walks over to the wall. I walk over to him.

"What happened to not leaving me," I ask in a hushed tone. He looks at me and smiles.

"You'll thank me in a minute," He says. _What the hell does that mean!?_ Then a large wolf barges in through the door. I look at Edward.

"Thank you," I whisper to Edward. He smiles. Rosalie is still on the bottom step. Alexis shakes her fur, and drenches Rosalie, and she screams.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" She screeches. I could not help but laugh. Edward covers his mouth with his hands, also trying not to laugh. Alexis runs out the door, and then comes back in fully dressed. Alice had gotten up and was laughing hysterically at Rosalie's dilemma. Alexis walks over to where the rest of the Cullen's are.

"I am very sorry, that I just barged in. I wanted to surprise Cleo," They all nod their heads. Clearly used to having a giant wolf barge in.

"YOU GOT MY NEW OUTIFT WET!" Rosalie yells. Alexis smirks.

"I didn't mean to get **you** wet," she says, "But it was a bonus!" she says giving Rosalie a thumbs up. Rosalie storms off. I turn to Edward. He is still laughing.

"That shouldn't be funny," he say, "But that was hysterical,"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight I don't know what you want me to say!?

Chapter 22

Alexis walks over to Edward and I. I look at her, and start to laugh.

"Alexis," Edward says, "The only thing I like about you is that you just got Rosalie wet," Alexis smiles. She then looks at my cast and her smile fades.

"You broke it," She says. I nod my head, my smile fading too.

"Okay," She says, "We have to go. I have your work in my car, and I brought Rex!" She says. I love Rex. I had a dog when I was little, but when he died I never got another one. It was sad yes. We had to put my dog down because one day he just couldn't get up. Thinking about this made my eyes tear up.

"Are you alright Cleo?" Edward asks. I look at him and rub my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Yep, perfect," I say, "See you later?" Edward looks away.

"Actually," he starts, "I'm going hunting. Is that alright with you?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"Of course. I don't mind," I say.

"Bye now," Alexis says pulling me towards the door. She shut the door behind us. I feel the rain on my face. I look at Alexis's car. Her car was a P.O.S—Piece of Shit. She gets in the car. I hear Rex barking. I get in the car, and am greeted with a big slobbery kiss from Rex.

"Hey Rex," I say scratching him behind his ears. Alexis hands me my work, and boy was there a lot of it!

Alexis drops me off in front of my house. My backpack is sitting on the front steps. _Edward._ I smile. I walk inside the house, and it was freezing! I walked over to the thermostat. It was set for 64 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Who the hell sets it down this low?" I say aloud. I turn it up to 72, "That's more like it!" I say walking up the stairs.

Around five o'clock I had finished all my work. My dad knocks on the door. _When did he get home?_ I wonder. He looked like he was going to tell me something, but then he saw my cast.

"What happened?" he asks. I look at my dad.

"Well you see, Lindsey and Brie wanted to do some practicing for lacrosse. They asked me to join them so I did. We were throwing the ball back and forth and Lindsey threw the ball at me, and it hit my wrist," I say hoping he would believe me. He nods his head.

"Okay," He says confused, "Dinner in ten," he says leaving my room talking to himself. _Thank god he believed. What would I have told him if he didn't believe me? _I walk downstairs and sit at the table. My dad made chicken parmesan! One of my many favorites. My dad looks at me.

"When did you get that jacket?" He asks me. I look down to see what I was wearing. I was wearing the jacket Edward had given me.

"Oh, this," I say racking my brain for an idea, "Umm Edward was going to give it away and, I said I liked it, so he gave it to me?" My dad nods his head satisfied with my answer. I sigh with relief. I finish my dinner, and go back up to my room. I'd always been good at lying. Not something to be proud of yes, but it gets me out of doing things that would take forever and be a waste of time! I glance over at my clock. It was only seven o'clock.

"What should I do," I think aloud as I walk around my room. I spot a pile of cloth in the corner of my room, "I could make Edward a pillow. No, that would be stupid," I say, "Vampires don't sleep. Whatever, I'm sure he won't mind," I look at my cloth. There was some blue and green fleece cloth; there was a light green cloth that had leaves on it. None of these seemed right. Then I saw the perfect cloth. It was black and had red and silver hearts on it, "Perfect!" I say as I walk over to my desk. I pull out my shears and cut the fabric into a rectangular shape. I pin it together with my straight pins. I take out one of the sides with pins. I put the fabric onto the sewing machine. I start to sew.

As I was finishing the slip stitching at the end I hear my phone. I was almost done. I had stuffed the pillow and everything! Who in the world would be calling me! I pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello,"

"Hey Cleo, its Seth,"

"Oh! Hi Seth. What's up?" I ask. _I wonder what Seth wants._

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us on Saturday?" he asks

"Sure, I don't see why not," I reply.

"Great!" Seth says, "See you tomorrow," And he hangs up. I put my phone down and finish my pillow for Edward. I admire my handy work, and put the pillow on my nightstand. It was eight o'clock. I groan.

"What am I supposed to do until ten?" I complain out loud.

I surfed the net for a while and went to YouTube Land. Most people call it YouTube, but my friend Gaby calls it YouTube Land, and now I call it that. I glance at my clock to see what time it was, hopefully ten! It was ten! I can't go to bed earlier otherwise I get up crazy early. So going to bed at ten I can wake up at a normal hour! I yawn and walk over to my bed. I slip under the covers. I switch my lamp on, and turn the rest of the lights off. I look around my room. I had forgotten to turn my laptop off, so I had to get up and do that. I walk back over to my bed. I once again get under the covers. I turn my lamp off. I put my head down on my pillow.

"Cleo," someone says nudging my shoulder. I roll over. I **had** been asleep until this rude person woke me up.

"What," I say groggy.

"It's me," my father says, "There's been a murder. I have to go to the station," _WHAT!!!_

"Ok bye," I say rolling over again. My dad leaves my room. _What the hell am I supposed to do!! What if it's Bella Bitch!! AHHHHHH!!!_ I think. It was twelve fifty AM. I grab my cell phone. I look under my contacts. I look for Jacob. Mallory had given me his number.

"Hello," I say impatiently.

"This is Jacob," Jacob says.

"Hi it's Cleo. Do you have Edward's number?" I ask him.

"Why on Earth would you want his number at **this** hour?"

"Just give me his damn phone number!" I say turning my lamp on. I walk over to my desk and grabbed a post-it and a green pen. I sit down on the edge of my bed.

"Fine!" Jacob says, "860-285-5367" he says, "Happy?" I scribble down he last few digits.

"Uh, you could say that. Bye," I say hanging up. I put Edward's number into my phone. I sigh, "I can't believe I am going to call Edward for this," I say. I heard a crash outside, "I'm going to call now," I say as I hit send.

"Hello?" Edward says. I hear the wind rushing and then stop.

"Umm, hi it's Cleo," I say.

"Hi Cleo?" He says confused.

"I was wondering if you could come over. My dad just left because he said that there had been a murder and . . ."

"It's fine Cleo," he says, "I'll be over shortly,"

"Ok," I say. I hang up. I take a deep breath. I open my shade. I look out into the forest behind our house. The moon light was shining onto the trees. Where ever Bella was, I knew she had killed who ever this person was.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT- TOO EXCITED TO WRITE SOMETHING FUNNY

Chapter 23

I hear my phone ring, it is Alexis.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Cleo, I'm on my way over Jacob was concerned when you called. I'll be over shortly,"

"Okay," I say as I hang up. I close my shade. I look around my room. I put on my black lacrosse sweatshirt. I hear something outside. I didn't want to look, but I needed to know who, or what was out there. I take a deep breath. I close my eyes, and open them again. I look at my ceiling, _God help me know!!_ I slowly pull open my shade. I stand there frozen. My heart skips a beat. Bella is standing outside my window. _HOLY CRAP!!_ Bella smiles at me. Her smile was eerie. She is dressed in all black as she had been the other day, only today her hair is down. I gulp. Bella continues to smile, as she looks at my cast. Her smile broadens. Her blood red eyes stare at me. I look over to the side of her. _Alexis!_ She is walking up my driveway.

"That's right," Bella says, "I wouldn't want you to die with everyone you loved alive now would I?" She laughs, "I'm going to kill everyone around you, and everyone you care about. Life will barely be worth living for, you will practically beg me to kill you," She says leaping off my roof. I look at her. I open my window, and take my screen out. I put one leg out the window, and then the other. I'm now standing on my roof.

"ALEXIS WATCH OUT!" I yell. Alexis looks up at me, and Bella leaps onto her. Alexis phases. I can't watch one of my best friends be killed. I jump back into my room. I pop the screen back into place and close the window. I slide down the wall onto the floor. I heara yelp. I put my head in my hands.

"No, no, no!" I say. I feel tears pushing against the back of my eyes. I feel the tears start to stream down my face. Bella is going to kill everyone I love! That SELFISH NO GOOD RAT BASTARD BITCH IS GOING TO KILL EVERYONE I FUCKING CARE ABOUT, and there was **nothing** I could do to stop it, nothing!

"Cleo!" Someone exclaims. I don't lift my head from my hands, "Cleo are you alright, are you hurt?" I look up. It is Edward kneeling next to me. He puts his arms around me. I bury my head into his chest, tears still falling down my cheeks. I put my arms around his neck.

After a minute or two I look up at Edward.

"Is Alexis okay?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says, "She's fine just a few scratches, nothing she can't handle, but more importantly did Bella hurt you?" I shake my head. He embraces me.

"Too tight," I say. He loosens his arms slightly.

"Sorry," He smiles. He kisses the top of my head. Then my door opens, and Alexis walks in. She is wearing my bathrobe.

"Do you want some clothes?" I ask her rubbing my eyes.

"No I think I'll walk around naked," She says sarcastically. I get up slowly, as does Edward. I brush my hair back with my hands. I walk over to my dresser, and pull out a pair of shorts, and a tank top. I throw them at Alexis. She catches them, and walks out. I sit down on the edge of my bed. Edward sits down next to me. I look at him.

"She said she was going to kill everyone I cared about," I say as the tears start to build up behind my eyes again. Edward pulls me towards him.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to anyone," He says sweetly.

"That the thing! The only thing I can do is worry!" I say finally breaking down. I put my head in my hands once again. Edward lifts my head in his hands. He wipes a tear that was running down the side of my cheek away, which is useless because I'm still crying.

"You can worry all you want," Edward says, "But it will be useless because Alexis, My family, and I, are going to help you," He says with a smile. I wipe the tears from eyes, and face. I put my head on Edward's shoulder. He puts his cold arms around me. I look up at Edward's perfect face. He leans towards me. I feel his cold lips against mine.

"Hello!" Alexis yells, "Save that for another time!" I turn to look at Alexis. I glare at her.

"Oh shut up," I say

"Make me!" She yells back. I glare at her. She sits down in the corner of my room. She looks around, and smiles. She clicks something on my iPod docking station. 15 Minutes of Shame by Kristy Lee Cook comes on. Kristy Lee Cook was on American Idol last year she was my favorite. She presses another button, and Homecoming by Hey Monday starts to play.

"You should get some sleep," Edward says. I look at him.

"Do I have to?" I complain. I'm tired, but don't feel like going to sleep. Edward nods. I get up and walk to the other side of my bed. I pull the covers over me. Edward lays down next to me. I lean over and turn my lamp off. The room grows dark. I put my head down on my pillow, and stare at the ceiling.

_I wake up in a clearing. The sky is covered in dark clouds. I turn around, and gasp. There is a pile of . . . PEOPLE! I walk over to the pile. Edward, Alexis, Seth, Jacob, My dad, Mallory, and my mother are all dead, there in the pile. I fall to my knees. It starts to rain. I hold my head up to the sky and scream. Then Bella is standing behind me._

_"Are you ready to beg?" She asks me with a sly grin._

I sit up. I brush the hair out of my face. I look at the clock. It is eight o'clock! I'm late for school!

"It's a snow day," Edward says, "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggests."I don't think so," I say. Alexis yawns in the corner of the room, "I say we go sledding or something!" I smile. Edward frowns at me; I can tell he doesn't like this idea.

"That's a great idea," Alexis yawns. I smile, _at least someone agrees with me!_

"Do you really think that's a good idea after what happened yesterday?" Edward says clearly trying to prevent me from sledding.

"Yes," Alexis says turning on all the lights. I cover my eyes, and get out of bed, "Sledding is fun, and I want to go sledding. Okay decision made, we are going sledding!" Edward stares hard at Alexis. I laugh.

"Sledding it is!" I say with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight (But . . . I OWN Sunrise!!-NO Duh)

Chapter 24

Edward looks at both of us and sighs. I walk over to my dresser and take out a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt.

"Ok so I'm going home," Alexis says, "I will be back. Just need to get my snow stuff!" She walks out my door. I turn to Edward.

"Don't frown," I say, "It's only sledding what's the . . . never mind," I say as I walk into the bathroom. I change into my clothes. I walk back into my bedroom. I grab a brush and start to brush my hair. I look over at Edward, he seems unusually quiet, "Well usually you're the one who's asking me what's wrong, but what's wrong?" I say as I pull my hair up into a bun on the top of my head. I pull a belt out from under my dresser. It's black with silver designs on it.

"I'm fine," Edward says appearing to the left of me, "But, where are you planning on sledding?" He asks me. I smile.

"Oh you'll see," I say with a sly grin. I grab a pair of socks and walk downstairs. My dad was either still at work, or asleep. Edward sits down at my table. I don't offer him anything to eat knowing he won't want anything. I don' feel like breakfast either so I just get a glass of cranberry juice, "Want anything to drink?" I ask.

"No thank you," He says politely.

"Okey dokey then," I say as I fill my glass to the top. I sit down at the table across from Edward. I finish my glass with two large gulps, "Hmm. I should find my snow stuff," I say getting up. I walk to the hall closet. Edward follows me. He leans against the opposite wall.

"Why don't you go home, get changed, ready for the snow!" I say pulling out my winter coat.

"I'll go when Alexis gets back," I look at him, then sigh.

"I'm fine," I say annoyed that he doesn't trust me alone, "I won't go anywhere," Edward shakes his head.

"No, what if Bella shows up again?" He says seriously.

"Ugh! I'm not a child, I can handle myself!" I say raising my voice. Edward just looks at me.

"I have no doubt that you can handle yourself against a normal person," I turn angrily towards the closet continuing my search. I pull out my gloves, and hat. I was in no the mood to have this argument. I stand up straight looking for my scarf. Edward spins me around. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You may think that you are safe," he starts, "but you're not. No one is safe," I take on Edward's stare for a second and then drop my gaze to the floor, "Cleo, don't you understand

what Bella is capable of?" he asks me looking at my cast. I look up at him. A strand of hair falls out of my bun. We stare at each other for a long time, neither of us saying anything.

"Did I miss something?" Alexis asks coming up behind me. Neither of us move, "Apparently I missed something big!" She says. I shrug Edward's hand off my shoulder. He looks at me. I grab my hat, gloves and coat, and walk into the kitchen. I throw my stuff on the chair. I grab my coat and put it on. I pull my hat over my ears. I make sure I have my phone, and walk out the front door. I then hear Alexis and Edward yelling. It isn't my problem anymore. I get into my car. I pull my keys out from my jean pocket. I start my car and drive out of my driveway. I have no clue where I am going, but I have to go somewhere where they won't expect me. At the stop light in front of Town Center I reach towards my glove compartment. I pull out my address book. I flip through the pages. _Jacob, _I think, _how perfect, no one will expect me to go there. If I go to Mallory's that is the first place that Alexis, and Edward would look. So it's settled, I will go to Jacobs!_ The light turns green, and I throw the address book on the passenger seat.

As I arrive at Jacob's the snow begins to come down harder. I wrap my coat around myself and get out of the car. The snow swirls around me, as if the snowflakes were little tiny dancers. I walk up to the house. It looks about two floors. It looks like there are only one or two rooms on the second floor. Jacobs space most likely. As I am about to ring the doorbell someone opens the door. _I never get to ring the doorbell anywhere!_ I think. A man in a wheel chair answers the door. I assume it's Billy.

"Umm hi," I say, "I'm Cleo, one of Jacob's friends. Is he home?" I say stammering as I talk. Billy looks at me.

"Come on in," He says. I follow him in and close the door. Soon Jacob appears. He looks at me with confusion.

"Uh, hey Cleo?" He says walking towards me. I smile weakly, "What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Can't a friend just stop in?" I say. He laughs, and shakes his head.

"Follow me," He says. He walks up to a door.

"A closet?" I ask looking **up** at him. You really don't realize how tall he is unless you stand next to him, and boy is he tall! He looks at me with a grin.

"No, it's not a closet," He says, "It's a staircase, look," He says opening the door.

"Oh," I laugh, "That makes sense," I say taking my hat off. I pull my hair out of the bun it was in. I shake my hair out, "Let's go," I say with a smile. He walks up the stairs with me right behind him. The stair case leads up into a loft like area, "Oh my," I say. There is a bed in the corner of the room. On the other side of the **very** large room is a small couch and a chair. There is a big window that faces the front of the house. The room is painted a yellow. The floor is hardwood, but there are rugs all around the room. There are a few bookshelves against the wall opposite the staircase. Otherwise the room is pretty spacious.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asks me.

"What?" I say turning to him.

"The room, do you like it?" I smile.

"Uh ya! This room is amazing!" I say. Jacob laughs. All of a sudden, I hear Taylor Swift's Love Story. Jacob looks at me, "My phone," I say pulling my phone out of my pocket. It was Edward.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight (When I do you will be the first to know)

Chapter 25

I put my phone back into my pocket. Jacob looks at me with confusion.

"You can answer that if you want." He says.

"No," I say quickly, "It's fine,"

"Ok," Jacob says, "So why are you really here?" he asks me, as he sits down on the couch. I walk over, and sit down on the chair.

"Well," I start, "Two nights ago, Bella came to my house. She broke my wrist," I say showing Jacob my cast, "And that was about it. She wanted me to leave Edward, and I told her no," Jacob laughs. I glare at him and continue, "Yesterday she came back. She said she was going to kill everyone I cared about. Then Alexis came walking up the driveway, and Bella attacked her. Then Edward came and I guess she left I guess," I say.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Jacob says eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ya, well this morning, Alexis and I wanted to go sledding. Edward said that he didn't think we should after what happened last night, but Alexis not caring what he thinks said that we were going sledding. So I was looking for my snow stuff, and I told Edward that he could go home and change, and he said no that he would stay with me, and so then I told him that I can handle myself, and he said that he had no doubt that I could handle myself with a normal person. Then he said that no one is safe with Bella around," I say looking over at Jacob. Jacob looks at me and laughs.

"So you're here because you got mad at Edward?" He asks me.

"Yeah, pretty much," I say as my I hear Love Story again. Jacob laughs.

"Edward?" He says eyeing my phone.

"Yes?" I say. Jacob shakes his head, "I'll talk to him later!" Jacob roars with laughter.

"Well since Edward's probably already upset, why not add on!" Jacob says with a grin.

"What do you mean," I say, having no clue what Jacob had planned.

"I have nothing better to do, so why don't we go do something fun!" He says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure," Jacob gets up and walks over to the stairs. I get up and follow him. He walks down the stairs, and grabs a sweat shirt. He opens his front door. I look at him.

"Coming?" he asks stepping out into the snow. I shake my head in disbelief. I pull my hat on. I walk outside the snow still falling hard. I walk out to near where my car was. I look around for Jacob. As I am about to call for him, I am struck in the back of my head with what I assume is a snowball. I turn around. Jacob is beaming.

"Not funny," I say brushing the snow off the back of my head.

"You're right," he says, "It's freaking hysterical!" I laugh at his absurd comment. I walk over to him, "Follow me, I have some place I want to show you," Jacob starts to walk around to the back of the house; I have no choice, but to follow. In his backyard there are a few pine trees. The trees thicken a few yards away from the house.

"Could you walk any faster?" I complain. Jacob turns around facing me.

"Could you walk any slower?" He asks with a smile. He is still a few feet in front of me. I stick my tongue out at him. I walk towards him. As I reached him he continues to walk. He walks past the trees with me not far behind. As we walk under the trees the snow is not falling as hard. We soon reach a medium size shack. I tilt my head, having no clue what it is, "Come on in," Jacob says opening a door that leads into the shack, whatever he calls it. The shed is warm. There are tools everywhere. In the center of the shed there is a piece of shit i.e. a really broken down car.

"I take it this is your work shop?" I ask, still very much confused.

"Yep!" He says as he walks over to the corner of the room. There is a small refrigerator, "Do you want something to drink?" He asks.

"Who wouldn't want an ice cold drink on an ice cold day?" I say with a smirk. He throws a can of sprite at me, which of course is wet, and slips out of my hands falling on the floor, "My bad," I say picking it up. He shakes his head.

"What do you think?" He asks me.

"Of what?" I say confused, as always.

"The car," he says.

"Oh! Umm I don't know what you want to say," I laugh, "It's the most beautiful car ever?" Jacob laughs.

"I'm not finished yet, it's an old Ford," He says, clearly proud.

"I have no clue about cars," I say, "To me that's just an old car, My Auntie Collette is really good with cars, same with my Uncle Warren," I say as I look for a place to sit.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't, but I was planning on working on my car until you showed up, and I will work on my car with you here or not," He say with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, not like I have anything better to do," I say. Jacob opens the door to his car.

"Would you like to sit?" He says as I carefully open my Sprite.

"Why I would love to!" I say sitting down inside the car. I take a sip of my soda. I look at my phone, it is about twelve o'clock. Then I get a call. It's Alexis. I decide I should pick up, otherwise Edward, and Alexis might get too worried, "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Alexis booms. Jacob snickers. I kick him in the stomach as he is now under the car.

"That doesn't hurt," he says.

"Shut up," I smile.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU CLEO!" Alexis yells again.

"I'm fine," I say, "Don't worry Alexis, I'll be home before three,"

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW FREAKING WORRIED I HAVE BEEN! YOU ARE NOT HOME BY THREE I WILL MURDER YOU MYSELF!" She yells.

"Ok, Ok I'll be home by three," I say hanging up. Jacob then laughs so hard California could have heard him!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight (I LOVE HEY MONDAY)

Chapter 26

"Oh shut up!" I say getting up. I take a sip of Sprite.

"I take it Alexis is pretty upset?" Jacob asks sliding out from under the car.

"Just a little," I say. Jacob laughs.

We sit in his garage until about two-thirty. The snow is still coming down hard.

"Well, I guess I have to go, unless of course **you** want an angry Alexis," I laugh. Jacob laughs too, "Hey, thanks for having me here," I say.

"No problem, anytime," He says walking out into the snow. I slip my hat on and join Jacob out in the snow. As we arrive at my car I give Jacob a small hug, and get into my car. Jacob smiles a big goofy grin. I turn the heat on.

As I arrive at my house, I see Alexis and Edward's cars. _I'm in soo much more trouble than I thought, _I think as I get out of my car. As I walk up the fronts steps, the snow swirling around me, my front door swings open.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Alexis yells. I laugh.

"Nice to see you too," I say stepping inside. I take my boots off and leave them by the door.

"It's not funny Cleo," Alexis says stepping in front of me, "Bella could've found you!" I look at her.

"I'm fine, I'm here, and I'm alive. I'm still breathing," I say taking an exaggerated breath. Alexis glares at me, "Calm down," I say taking the rest of my snow stuff off. I look around.

"Where's Edward? I saw his car," I say as I walk into the living room.

"He went out looking for **you**," Alexis says sitting down on the couch. A pang of guilt runs through me. I take my phone out of my pocket. I look through my contacts for Edward. The phone rings, and rings, and . . .

"Hello," Edward says. I am still a tad annoyed, but I will get over it.

"Hey Edward, It's . . ."

"Are you alright? Where are you," Edward says cutting me off. He is **clearly** worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, and I'm at my house," I say, sitting down next to Alexis. She slides over to the edge of the couch, so I can sit.

"I'll be there soon. Is the dog there?" He asks. I laugh.

"Yes Alexis is here," I say looking at Alexis. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Okay be there soon,"

"Bye," I say hanging up, "Want to watch a movie?" I ask Alexis.

"Only if there's popcorn involved!" She says smiling. Alexis was never one to hold grudges.

"Fine, but you have to make it!" I say walking over to my movie shelf. Everything is in alphabetical order. This makes it easy to find which movie I want. I organized it one day during winter break. I pull out two movies which I think Alexis and Edward will find odd choices. I walk over to the TV. I crouch down to so I can see the DVD player. I feel someone behind me. I slowly turn around. It is only Edward. I put the DVDs down and stand up. Edward pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," He says kissing the top of my head.

"You shouldn't be," I say looking up at him, "You're not the one who left, and didn't tell anyone where they were," I say smiling. Edward just looks at me. I think that this was the first time he didn't know what to say, "We're going to watch a movie or two, want to join us?" I ask him.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind," Edward says.

"You're both disgusting," Alexis says as she throws some popcorn at us. She then sits down on the couch with her large bowl of popcorn.

"Oh shut up," I say turning back around, "You can sit on the couch," I say to Edward as I put the first movie in the DVD player, "The first movie we are going to watch is . . . Blood and Chocolate!" I say sitting down between Edward and Alexis who were both sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

Blood and Chocolate is about werewolves! It's an awesome movie. Only the wolves in this movie, hunt humans, except one girl Vivian, who falls in love with a human. It is a wonderful movie and EVERYONE should watch it.

Alexis looks at me, "You're kidding me right?" she asks me. I smile.

"Nope," I say as I hit play. Edward looks at me with a crooked grin. I smile broadly.

Halfway through the movie, I was beginning to get tired. I go to lean on Edward, but stop. _If I lean on Edward, then Lecky will get mad. _So I decide to lean on Alexis, but then again stop. _But if I lean on Alexis, Edward will get upset. _I groan out loud. They both look at me.

"Uhh, I was just thinking how we have school tomorrow," They both nod their heads and go back to looking at the screen. I am tired, but I have no clue who I would lean on. It seems trivial, yes, but very crucial. I decide that Alexis will get over it, and that I will lean on Edward. I put my head on Edward's shoulder. He puts his arm around me. I look up at him and smile.

"I love you," Edward says quietly, looking down at me. I feel my cheeks get warm. I look down, and then back up at him.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight (BUT I LOVE THAT TIME OF DAY)

Chapter 27

"I love you too," I say starring into his golden colored eyes. He smiles.

"And I always will," He says kissing my cheek. I can't help but smile. He brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh quit it you two, I'm trying to watch a movie!" Alexis says as she turns up the volume. I roll my eyes. I lean closer to Edward. I feel his cold chest through his gray shirt.

As the movie ends I look at my phone, it is four-fifteen.

"Okay, so who wants to watch another movie?" I say as I get up.

"If you want too," Edward says softly. I smile like a school girl whose crush just said he liked her nail polish. Edward smiles a crooked grin.

"As long as it's not another werewolf movie," Alexis says putting her feet up on my coffee table.

"Oh it's even better!" I say walking over to the DVD player, "It's Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" I say showing everyone the DVD case. Alexis roars with laughter. Edward looks at me.

"I'm going to regret saying this, because Alexis already said it but, you're kidding me right?" He says looking at me. I shake my head.

"Nope, you're going to watch this movie,' I say putting it in the DVD player. I sit back down and hit play.

When we reached the part where Buffy starts killing some vampires Alexis started to laugh.

"I think you've met your match," She says throwing a glance at Edward. Edward glares at Alexis.

"This movie is pure fiction," He says. I roll my eyes, _not again!_

"Okay, whatever you say Mr. Blood Thirsty Monster," she says returning Edward's glare.

"At least I don't have fleas, and **I'm** not a bitch!"

"Guys!" I exclaim, "I'm trying to watch a movie!" They both look at me.  
"Sorry," Alexis says, "It's just your boyfriend is being a bastard,"

"I'm deeply sorry honey," Edward says smiling at me, "But your friend is being an ass," Alexis folds her arms, and faces the TV. Edward puts an arm around me. Not more than five minutes later, they start to yell at each other again!

"Could you be a little quieter?!" I say turning the volume up. They both ignore my comment, and continue yelling and insulting each other. Then the doorbell rings, "Just another thing to keep me from watching the movie," I say getting up. I walk to the door, and open it. "What!" I say very loudly.

"Uh, hi Cleo," Seth says. I look at him, unable to say anything.

"Uh, um, ya, hi?" I stammer. Seth laughs lightly.

"Alexis invited me over, is that okay with you?" He asks.

"Sure, but umm do you talk during movies?" I ask him.

"Not that I know of," he says.

"Well then, come in," I say stepping out of the door way. Seth who is wearing a black boots and a black coat slips his boots off, and hang his coat on the rack, "We're in the living room. Alexis and Edward are fighting," I pause, "As usual," Seth laughs. As we walk into the living room Alexis and Edward, are still at it, "HELLO!" I yell, "WE HAVE A GUEST!" They both look up.

"Hi Seth," Alexis says happily as she gets up and hugs Seth.

"Hello Seth," Edward says, also getting up.

"Hey Edward," Seth says. Edward walks over and puts an arm around me. I look up at him and smile.

"Sorry about that," He whispers in my ear.

"No problem, I'm used to it," I whisper back. Edward smiles, "Okay, lets watch the rest of the movie, we're not far from the beginning Seth," I say.

"I don't mind," Seth says as Alexis pulls him towards the couch. There is no place for Edward and me to sit together. I look at Edward, slightly upset. He smiles at me, and sits down in the big chair.

"Aren't ya gonna sit down?" Alexis says hitting play. I look at Edward. I walk over to the chair. I sit on the arm of the chair. Edward laughs lightly. He pulls me over. We were know sharing the chair, well, more I was sitting on Edward, and Edward was sitting on the chair, but that was fine with me! I lean against Edward's cold chest. He wraps his arms around me tightly. I lean over and turn the lights off, it is already dark, and movies are **always** better in the dark!

As the movie is reaching its climax the front door opens. I jump.

"I'm home!" My dad yells.

"Seth, Edward, and Alexis and I are in here!" I yell back.

"When isn't Alexis over," I hear my dad say to himself. He walks into the living room and turns the lights on.

"Ahh," Alexis complains, "Turn that off!" Alexis says covering her eyes.

"What are you," my dad says, "A bunch of vampires," I look at Edward. A giggle escaped, at the ironic comment my dad had made.

"Turn it off," Alexis complains again.

"Okay, okay. It's nice to see you again Seth, and Edward," My dad says.

"You can leave now," I say grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.

"Fine, but remember, I'll just be in the kitchen. I can hear everything you . . ."

"Say," I say interrupting him, "No kissing, and all that jazz! Good bye!" I say annoyed.

As the movie ended Seth and Alexis left. Edward stayed with me. My dad had invited him for dinner after Seth, and Alexis left. My worst nightmare, my dad, and Edward, at the **same** dinner table, with **me**!!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight (I DON'T AND NEVER EVER WILL)

Chapter 28

I sit at the dinner table with Edward, and my dad. Edward had said he wasn't hungry, and my dad bought it, thank god! The time seemed to be going backwards. It was a little after six, but it seemed more like five.

"So Edward, where did you move here from?" My dad asks Edward.

"Washington, Mr. Weston," Edward answers politely. My dad nods his head. We had already cleared the table, and were now playing twenty questions.

"Were you born there?" My dad asks.

"No, I was born in Chicago," and the questions continue.

"How long have you been living with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Since I was ten," Edward lies.

"And your brothers, and . . ."

"Dad!" I interrupt, "Chill," My dad looks at me and then at Edward.

"If you hurt my little . . ."

"Dad!" I interrupt again, "I think Edward should get going. We wouldn't want Carlisle and Esme to worry now would we," I say between my teeth. I turn to Edward, "Let me walk you to your car," I say getting up.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Weston," Edward says with a smile. My dad nods. I walk to the door, Edward on my heels.

"Fucking dad can't let me have a boy within ten feet without interrogating him!" I say under my breath. I grab the jacket Edward had given me. I slip the jacket on with one quick movement. I walk down the front steps. Edward grabs my hand.

"Its fine, at least it stopped snowing," He says smiling at me. Then his smile quickly disappears, "I'll be back soon, to make sure Bella doesn't show up," I look at Edward. I pull my coat around me, and look up at the stars. I can see Orion's belt very clearly. I then look down at the snow covered ground. The light from the house dances across the front yard.

"Go hunting," I say looking at Edward. His eyes are now a faded grey, "Have Alice come and watch over the house, or I can have Alexis, Jacob, or Seth over," I say. Edward pulls me close. He kisses my forehead.

"I think I'll have Alice come over," he smiles. I smile back, "Alice should be here soon, she will have seen this by now," I wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him on the cheek. He rests his head on top of mine, which was simple, because he is about a head taller than I am.

"I'll be fine," I say looking up at him, "I'd say that I wouldn't talk to strangers, but then I couldn't talk to Leck," I say trying to hide my smile. I hear a loud band. I turn towards the house, "ONE MINTUE DAD!!" I yell. Edward smiles that infamous crooked grin of his. I can see his perfectly white teeth.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" He says walking towards his car.

"If you want to," I say mocking Edward. He smiles at me, and gets into his silver Volvo. I wave at him as he pulls out of the driveway. I walk back to the house. As I was about to open the door, my dad opens it for me. _I NEVER GET TO OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!_

"That was a long goodbye," My dad says leaning on the door frame.

"Whatever," I say pushing past him. I walk up to my room. But who is sitting on my bed, Alice.

"Hello," Alice says jumping up.

"Uh, hi Alice," I say as I look at my clock. It is seven-thirty, "I wasn't expecting you here so soon?" Alice laughs, "I have no clue what to do now, I'm sorry," I say. Alice smiles at me.

"By the way," she says, "You have much more fashion sense than Bella ever did!"

"Umm thanks?" I say, "Want to see my closet?" I say trying to find something to do.

"Sure," Alice says, "We should go shopping sometime!"

"Sure, I love shopping!" I say now very much excited. I really do love shopping, but all my friends hate it! Especially Mallory, who I hadn't seen in a while. She has another friend named Lacy. She and Lacy have been friends since fifth. I would have to hang out with Malz soon. Alice cheers.

"I'll have to find a date for us to go!" Alice exclaims, beaming. I walk over to my closet. I open it up. Alice looks inside. She pulls out one of my dresses. It is black, and has red and silver circles and lines all over it. It has a red belt around the waist. It is one of my favorites.

"I really like this dress Cleo," Alice says holding it up to me.

"Thanks," I say smiling, "I usually don't get comments about my clothes,"

"There's a first for everything!" Alice says hanging it back up.

Alice and I sat and talked about fashion until about ten-thirty. I yawn.

"Ugh!" I say yawning again, "I think I should be getting some sleep," I say. Alice nods.

"Okay," she says with a smile, "See you tomorrow!" She says climbing out my window. I get in my pajamas and climb into bed. I pull my covers up to me chin. It feels weird not having Edward here, sitting there beside me.

I wake up to a crack of thunder. I fell out of my bed when I had jumped up. I open my eyes.

"Damn floor!" I say looking at the floor. I get back into bed. As I go to lean my head on the pillow, I feel something cold, and hard. _Who the hell is it? Is it Bella, Edward, someone else!?_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight . . . that's it,

Chapter 29

I begin to feel frightened. I had not heard or seen them come in, nor noticed them being here until now! I begin to think of who it could be. _Well, it could be Edward; it wouldn't be Alice that would be weird. If it was Bella she would have killed me, disturbed me or something._ Its weird. I feel very nervous, but then I begin to feel a tad calmer. _Jasper!_ Is the only thing that pops into my mind? But why would he be here, sitting with me? I roll over, and crack my eyes open a bit. It is two-fifteen in the morning. I hear another crack of thunder, and see the lightning flash through my blinds. I roll back over, back onto whoever the hell is here. The person wraps their arms around me.

"I know you're awake Cleo," The voice says. I soon recognize the voice, it is Edward. I keep my eyes closed.

"Are you sure about that, Edward?" I say checking to make sure it is Edward.

"Yes I'm pretty sure, considering you just spoke," He says. I open my eyes, and look at him. I sigh. It is him, but why did I feel suddenly calmer?

"Edward," I say as he looks down at me, "Is there someone else here?" I ask.

"Well, not in this room, but outside yes, Jasper is here," he says. I nod my head. I yawn. Edward pulls me close to him. He pulls my blankets up to below my neck. I close my eyes, and wait for the curtain of sleep to cover my eyes.

The next morning came before I wanted it too. I pull my blankets over my head. I hear someone laugh.

"Shut up!" I say as I lightly hit Edward, knowing it won't even feel like a pinch to him. Edward laughs again.

"You need to get up. It's seven-ten. School starts in forty minutes," He says taking the blankets off from over my head. I look at him, and narrow my eyes.

"You suck so much!" I say getting out of bed. I walk over to my dresser and put a brush through my hair, it's a mess. I grab my straightner and plug it in. I would straighten my hair after breakfast. I walk over, and turn my iPod on. La La Land by Demi Lavoto plays. I love that song, but don't feel like listening to it. I hit next, and Karma Chameleon, by Culture Club comes on. I look over at Edward, and smile. He tilts his head.

"Why on earth do you this on your iPod?" He asks me.

"Cause my dad showed it to me when I was in sixth grade, and I like this song!" I say looking for something to wear, "Problem?" I say turning around. Edward had not answered, which was odd, "You don't scare me!" I say when he isn't on the bed. I look around. A piece of hair falls out from behind my ear and covers my right eye, "Edward," I call quietly. I walk towards the bed. _He probably heard my father coming up, so he left, or hid? _I turn around to face my dresser. My heart skips a beat, as I jump. Edward is standing in front of me.

"Are you sure about that?" He says as he brushes the piece of hair that had fallen out of place back behind my ear, "You seemed pretty startled," Edward says smiling. I glare at him.

"Shut up," I say picking up a red t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a silver belt. I walk into the bathroom, and change. When I walk out, I don't see Edward, "Not funny!" I say walking over to my bed. There is a note on the bed.

Cleo, sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I have to go get changed, and your dad is up.

Love Edward

P.-S I love the pillow; I saw it on your nightstand, and saw the note attached.

I smile. I walk downstairs. I grab a nutri-grain bar, and go to get a glass of orange juice. When I come back Alexis is sitting at the table, eating **my** nutri-grain bar!

"Don't you have the common decency to get you own food, at your house!" I say grabbing another bar.

"Nope," She says with a mouth full of food.

"Lovely," I say handing her my glass of orange juice, knowing she will just take it, and drink it anyway. I yawn.

"Whoa! Cleo your hair is major-league wavy!" Alexis exclaims before taking a sip of orange juice. I glare at her.

"Oh shut up!" I say finishing my nutri-grain bar. I get up and walk upstairs, so does Alexis.

By the time I had finish all that needed to get done, it is seven-thirty. I grab the jacket Edward had given me, and my black, "Rent" jacket. Alexis is wearing jeans, and a blue shirt, with a picture of her dog, Rex on it. It had always been a favorite shirt of mine. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come on it!" I shout from the mud room. I am looking for my shoes. I feel a pain in the back of the head, "WHAT THE HELL!" I yell turning around. Alexis smiles.

"I found your shoes!" She says smiling. I slip my black, and white sneakers on.

"Who was at the door?" I ask.

"Edward," Alexis says.

"Where is he?" I say walking towards the door. I open the door, "Uh hi?" I say. Edward is standing on the front steps, "Didn't I say come in?" I ask very much confused.

"You did," Edward says smiling, "Alexis opens the door, and then shut it on me," I smile. Just like Alexis. Alexis pushes past me. She looks at Edward.

"Gooooood Mooooorning you low life blood sucker," Alexis says stepping out into the snow. Alexis sounded like one of those radio talk show hosts. Edward looks at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Nice to see you too," He says turning back to me, "Ready?"

"Yep!" I say walking down the front stairs, Edward's arm around me. I can't really tell the difference between which cold is which though. Which cold is coming from Edward, and which cold is coming from the air. We get in the car and drive to school.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer-I do . . . .NOT own twilight,

Chapter 30

As we get to school, there are boys throwing snowballs, girls sitting at benches, and everyone else, freezing their ass off. I get out of the car, before Edward can reach me! _Yes! I finally opened a door for myself!_ Alexis gets out of the car, and pushes past me. I can see Seth ahead. Up against the side of the school, stand Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. They are all looking at me, except Alice, who seems to be talking to the others. I look for Edward. A few seconds later, I notice him standing with his family.

"Oh great!" I say still by the car. I walk over to Alexis, and Seth. Jacob is also sitting with them. I sit down next to Jacob, because Seth and Alexis are making out. I turn to Jacob, "Oh, that's just lovely," I say. Jacob laughs. He looks at me with a mischievous glance.

"Hug good buddy!" Jacob says leaning towards me.

"Umm okay," I say putting my arms around his very warm body. All of a sudden there is an icy chill down my back. I scream, "WHAT THE HELL!" I yell jumping up. Alexis and Seth turn towards me. I start to shake my shirt out. Jacob had put a snow ball down my back. Jacob erupts with laughter, "YOU BASTARD!" I yell. Soon I feel someone hands on my waist. I look back, it is Edward, "Hi," I say smiling like nothing happened! Edward is still frowning.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I smile.

"Yes," I say glaring at Jacob, "Jacob, just put some ice down the back of my shirt," Jacob smiles. Then the bell rings.

"We better get to class," Edward says, still frowning. As he turns to leave I grab his wrist. He turns to face me.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, as people walk past us.

"It's nothing that you need to be concerned with. You don't want to know," I look into Edward's eyes. They are his usual golden brown color, but they are filled with sadness. I figure, I won't ask him now. Maybe later.

"Okay," I say, "I'll see you in first period," I say as I walk to my locker.

After I unpack my bag, and get all my books, I walk to class. Edward is waiting for me, a few doors down from my locker. I smile as I walk up to him.

"Ready?" I say as Edward steps into pace with me. We are almost at Ms. Foley's room, when I suddenly fall forward. My books fall across the hall. I can **clearly** see the floor.

"Sorry," My arch enemy Blair Wilson says looking down at me. I push myself up onto my knees. I look up at her.

"I'm sure you're not," I say picking up some of my books. She kicks one of my books across the hall, "MUST YOU BE SUCH A BITCH!" I yell. Blair smiles the evil bitch smile that she does. Edward picks up the book that Blair had kicked across the hall. He hands it to me, and looks at Blair.

"Blair," Edward says sweetly.

"What," She says as she puts her hands on her hips. I put my hair into a ponytail and stand up.

"I think that you hurt others, because no one cares for you at home. You don't have a boy friend so when someone does, you get jealous. Which is why you tripped Cleo," He says putting his arm around me. My eyes widen. Blair's face is turning red. She turns around, and walks down the hall. I look at Edward.

"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of Blair myself," I say walking towards the classroom.

"Yes, I know," Edward says smiling, "But then again, you can't hear what she is thinking," Edward says as we walk into the classroom. I sit down as the bell rings, and copy my homework down.

After school, as I am walking towards Edward's car, I see Jasper and Rosalie at his car already. Edward was not out yet. I certainly don't want to walk over and talk to them, so I look for someone to talk too. As I turn around, I walk into Alice.

"Oh sorry," I say. Alice looks at me and smiles.

"It's okay, do you know if," She stops. I can see her looking over my shoulder, "I'm really sorry, I have to go," She says running past me. I see Mallory talking to Jacob. I walk over to go talk to them.

"Hey guys" I say. Mallory is smiling broadly, as is Jacob, "Did I miss something?" I ask. They both look at each other.

"Jacob just asked me out this Friday night," Mallory says. I smile. _Took him long enough._

"That's great!" I say excited for Mallory. I then feel icy cold hands on my waist. I turn my head. It is Edward, "Hey," I say looking at his worried expression, "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, Are you ready," He says with no expression in his face. I nod.

"See you guys later!" I yell over my shoulder, as we walk to the car. As we walk to the car, I notice, that there are few people in the back seat. They appear to be Alice, and Jasper. Alice is smiling, and Jasper, is well, not. I get in the passenger seat. I look over at Edward. He just looks at me. I have a feeling that the conversation that happened before I got here, was about me. I lean my head against the head rest. I can feel Edward's eyes staring at me. I don't look at him though. I've always hated the feeling that I've done something wrong, but no one will tell me what.

After a minute, I can't stand everyone's silence.

"Did I do something!?" I say on the loud side. I turn to look at Alice, and then at Edward. Edward glances at me, and then back at the road. Alice says nothing as does Edward. I can hear no breaths, but my own. No one answers me. So I resume my position; head against the head rest. I am now very much annoyed that **no one** will answer me. I know that something happened, and I want to know.

As we arrive at me house, I get out of the car. I slam the door (accidently) and walk up my front steps. I walk up to my room, and start my homework.

As four o'clock rolls around, I hear a knock at my window. I had finished my homework, and was just lying on my bed. I sit up, and get off my bed. The knock was coming from my window across the room. Not the one to the side of my bed. I pull up my shade. It is Edward. I open the window. I had given up on taking the screen in and out, so I just took it out. I then walk back to my bed. I lie down once more, and stare at the ceiling. Edward comes and lies down next to me.

"Cleo," Edward says, "Listen,"

"No," I say sitting up, "You listen. I am not going to be kept in the dark here! I want to know what is going on, now!" Edward also sits up. He looks at me. For once I can actually keep his gaze on. He takes a deep breath, and continues to look at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Edwards asks me. He was probably hoping I would say no.

"No," I say sarcastically, "I just want you to tell me everything is okay!" I say, close to yelling. Edward closes his eyes, "I'm waiting!" I say very impatiently. Edward looks at me. His lips touch mine for a few seconds, and then he pulls back.

"This might take a while," He says a small smile appearing on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

Chapter 31

"I don't mind," I say, still looking into Edward's gorgeous eyes. _I would make any girl, who knew Edward, was __**the**__ Edward Cullen, very jealous. _I think to myself

"Rosalie and Jasper think you know too much. They don't want what happened to Bella, to happen to you. Carlisle says that right now that is not the issue. Taking care of Bella is," Edward finishes. I narrow my eyes.

"That's it? That was the big secret?" I say questioning Edward.

"Well no,"

"So tell me the rest!"

"Fine," Edward says sighing. I don't like pressuring Edward, but I also don't like not knowing what's going on, "Some of my family thinks that it would be best if we took you, and well hid. Some of us stay here and take care of Bella, and some of us go with you, away from Bella," Edward says looking at me, waiting for me to react. I don't know what to say. Whether to be angry, upset, or happy!

"Are you on the side of your family that wants me to hide?" I ask Edward. Edward closes his eyes for a few moments, and then looks at me.

"Yes, I am. I don't want you getting hurt. The sooner we take care of Bella the better," Edward says, his eyes soft.

"Well you can forget me leaving, cause I am NOT, going," I say getting up. Edward sighs as he gets up.

"I'm not asking you to go now, but please think about it," He says taking my hands in his, "I really care about your safety," Edward says as I try not to look him in the eyes, "Cleo!" Edward says his voice hard. I turn to look at him.

"What!?" I say looking at his worried face.

"Please, just think about it, for me?" He says pleading.

"Fine," I say, even though no matter what he says my answer is still no.

Around nine o'clock Edward "left". I get into my pajamas and lie down on my bed. I stare at my ceiling. I tend to stare at my ceiling when I am thinking, or just bored. Today, I was thinking. _I can't leave. What will my dad think? I think I know, 'Cleo, you are grounded until you're twenty!' or something like that. I'm sure Alexis and Mallory would come though. At, least I hope they would. No! I'm not leaving! I can't, I just can't go! I know that I will disappoint Edward, but, I can't go._ Then someone walks into my room. It is Alexis.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asks sitting down, in her usual spot. I sit up to look at her, "Oh," she says seriously, "What happened?" Alexis has always been a good listener when something was wrong.

"Edward wants me to go hide somewhere until they take care of Bella," I say all in one breath.

"Whoa!" Alexis says, "First-Grader here, talk slower!" She says.

"Sorry, Edward said that he wants me to go into hiding, so that way I don't get 'hurt'. Just so that they can take care of Bella, without me in the way," I say slower. All of a sudden Alexis walks out of the room, and starts to yell. On a normal day, I would be worried, but my dad had a night shift, so I wasn't. Alexis comes back into the room, Edward with her. They both stand in front of my foot board

"YOU BASTARD," Alexis yells, "YOU CAN'T JUST TELL SOMEONE THAT THEY HAVE TO GO INTO HIDING!" She booms. I look at both of them.

"Did you have to tell her?" Edward says looking at me.

"Well, she was here and. . ." I say as Alexis interrupts me.

"HEY!" Alexis yells.

"I think your overreacting," Edward says sitting down next to me. I look at Edward.

"**I'm** overreacting?" I say. _He's the one who wants me to go into hiding!_

"All I know," Alexis says calming down a bit, "Is that Cleo is going nowhere!"

"Alexis, it isn't your choice to make, its Cleo's," Edward says looking at me. I was staring at my quilt when Edward said this. I look up at him.

"Edward, I know that you really care, but I can't leave, I just can't," I say as sweetly as I can. Edward looks at me, almost shocked, but he did a good job of hiding it, "I'm sorry,"

"I'm not!" Alexis says sitting down.

"Cleo, you don't know what kind of danger you are . . ."

"What?!" Alexis says loudly, "I don't understand," She says getting that creepy angry grin she gets on her face when she is mad. It truly is scary.

"Ok Alexis," Edward says, "That is just creepy, and that's saying a lot coming from me," I try to hide my laugh. I knew this comment was true.

"Oh shut up!" Alexis says returning to her normal, face I guess? Then both Alexis and Edward look at me.

"Cleo, I know I can't change your mind, but I can try," Edward says. I had to find some excuse on why this conversation could not continue.

"You know," I say, "I'm really tired, and it's been a long day, I think I'm going to get some shut eye," I say slipping under my covers. I turn my lights off, leaving Edward and Alexis in the dark. I can hear Alexis laughing and Edward sighing. I feel him lie down beside me. I rest my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me and kisses the top of my head, "Everything is going to be fine, I promise," I say looking up at him. He looks like a statue there, so cold, and still.

"I hope you're right," Edward says. _Me too,_ I think to myself. I close my eyes.

_I wake up sitting on a roof, it appears to be mine. The stars are shining above. There is a full moon in the middle of the sky. Sitting to the right of me is Edward, and Alice. To the left of me is Mallory, Alexis, Seth, and Jacob. They are all laughing. Edward has his arm around me. Mallory is leaning on Jacob, and Alexis and Seth are holding hands. It was a very peaceful scene._I wake up and stare at Edward's perfect face. He smiles at me. At that moment I knew everything was going to be okay.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 32

"You're up early," Edward says looking down at me. I smile back up at him.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up. I stretch my arms up.

"It's around six o'clock," He says as I get up. Alexis is still sound asleep. I throw a pillow at her. She doesn't move. I have no worry now that whatever I say, I will have to worry about Alexis hearing. I brush my hair, and sit down on my bed. Edward and I just look at each other for a long time.

"Want to watch the sunrise?" I ask Edward. He smiles that infamous crooked grin. I can't help but remember the name that Mallory, and I had given Edward, (before we knew he was real) Hotward! He is even hotter in person! A giggle escapes my mouth. Edward cocks his head, "Nothing," I say leaning over Edward to pull the shade up. The sun rises just above the trees. It is always fun to watch, if you are up this early. I lean against Edward, so I don't have to sit up. He puts his arms around me, and pulls me close. Then a thought jumped into my mind, as the sky begins to turn pink. _Valentine's Day_, "Edward?"

"Yes," He says turning to look at me.

"Do you want to do something for Valentine's Day? I mean, there is the dance at school on Friday, but like on the real Valentine's Day," I stammer. Edward smiles. He appears to be in a much better mood today.

"Sure, is there anything you want for Valentine's Day?" He asks me. I think about it for a second.

"Well," I say still thinking, "I mean, I want a dog, but I can ask my dad for that, otherwise anything you get me is fine!" I say still looking out the window. The sky had turned an orange color, "Do you want anything?" I ask turning towards Edward.

"I have all I want right here," He says. I smile. _Aww!_ I lean my head against his chest.

"You two are so gross," Alexis says as she throws a pillow at us.

"You should be talking, Miss I Make Out With Seth In Front Of Others!" I whisper yell. Alexis smiles a broad grin, and then she yawns.

"I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep, anyone who wakes me before seven, will be dead!" She threatens sitting down on "her" chair. I shake my head and laugh. There's Alexis for you. I look back out the window. I see clouds on the horizon. I had a feeling it would rain today, or snow.

"Cleo," Edward says. I groan, and Edward chuckles. "It's time to get up love," _Up? Ugh! I must have fallen back asleep._

"Do I have to?" I ask opening one eye, and then the other. I see Edward's smiling face.

"Yes. You also have to wake Alexis, I already tried," He laughs. I smile. Alexis was never an easy person to wake up. I yawn and sit up. I swing my feet over the edge of the bed, and get up. I brush my hair, and then walk over to Alexis. I look back at Edward and smile. Waking Alexis up is one of my favorite past times. First I turn my iPod on. I turn Gimme More, By Brittany Spears on. I turn that up to twenty. Then I walk over to Alexis. First, I hit her with a pillow over the head. She stirs, and then I lean in close to her. I then whisper in her ear.

"Wakey Wakey Lecky poo. Time to get up!" I say. Alexis groans. Then I think for a moment, "Seth is here!" Alexis jumps to her feet knocking me over.

"What! I'm up!" She says looking around. Edward is laughing. I look up at Alexis from my spot on the floor. She looks down at me, and laughs. I get up and look at Edward.

"Always does the trick!" I say grabbing a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. I walk into the bathroom. I change into my clothes, and walk out of the bathroom. I also put on some black eye shadow, but it was very light. Edward smiled when he saw me.

"Goth much?" Alexis asks me. I stick my tongue out at her, and she laughs.

"I think you look very nice," Edward says getting up. He walks towards me. I smile.

"Thanks," I say fidgeting with my hair. I look at the time; it was seven fifteen, "Oh! We have to get going!" I say walking towards my door.

"Kiss ass" Alexis whispers in my ear.

"He's my boyfriend it doesn't count,"

"Ya, so I'll be back. Got to get clothes for today," Alexis says walking out my door. I was about to tell Edward he could go, but then I remember, that was not a smart idea. I walk downstairs, Alexis is sitting at the kitchen table, "I forgot that I have clothes here!" She says, now in a different outfit. I turn to look at Edward.

"That means that you can go get new clothes!" I say smiling at Edward.

"I'll be back soon Cleo," Edward says swiftly walking towards the front door without making a sound. I smile as I sit down at the table.

"Someone's in love!" Alexis sings. I smile.

"I won't deny that fact," I say propping my head up with my hand. Alexis laughs. Then she turns serious. I look at her.

"Cleo," Alexis says, "do you want to . . . you know, become a vampire?" She asks me. I am stunned. I had never really thought about it. I tilt my head.

"I don't know," I say, "I mean, I guess so, or maybe I don't. I have no clue, Alexis," I say thinking hard, "Well, I know that Edward doesn't want me to become a vampire, that is for sure," Alexis just looks at me, and sighs.

"Just, please don't change soon, cause then I can't take advantage of you," Alexis says a smile creeping up on her face.

"Okay," I smile, "I won't," I grab a yogurt from the fridge, and throw one at Alexis. She really had me thinking, did I want to become a vampire?


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight

Chapter 33

I was already for school, and all I had to do was put on my shoes, and jacket. So I did. I put on the jacket Edward had given me. I then slip on my black and white tennis shoes. I sit back down at the table. Alexis is sitting in my den, watching TV. I am staring blankly into space. Then the phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey sweetness, it's your mom!" My mother says.

"Hey mum, it's been a long time since you called, what's going on?" I say.

"Oh nothing much. I get gigs here and there. You? Any boys?" My mom asks. I laugh. My mom always wanted to know about me, and the guys I liked. That's just her.

"Yes mum," I say stifling my laugh.

"What's his name?" She asks.

"Edward," I say.

"That's great honey! Wait, don't you have school?" She asks confused.

"Not yet, but in a few minutes I have to leave," I say.

"Okay, tell your father I called," She says hanging up.

"Bye mom," I say even though she has hung up. I sigh.

"Something wrong?" Edward asks me. He must have come in when I wasn't paying attention.

"Ah, no, everything is fine," I say forging a smile. Edward looks at me.

"You can tell me later," He says smiling. Apparently my fake smile, wasn't that good, "Are you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yes," I say getting up.

We walk to his car, Alexis, Edward, and I. The car ride was silent as usual. _My mom is such a bitch sometimes. She hasn't called in two months, and she has a five minute conversation with me. I bet she doesn't really even care! All she ever does is send me money for any holiday. She doesn't even now who my friends are, my favorite colors, black, blue, purple, green, and medium pink. My favorite sport, lacrosse! I hate my mother, I truly do!_ I lean my head against the window. _Why does she even bother calling me! I haven't seen her in a little over a year, and whenever she calls she can only talk for a few minutes. I hope she is happy with the choices she made, because there is no going back. MY MOM IS LIKE A FREAKING STRANGER!_

"Are you okay Cleo?" Edward and Alexis ask me at the same time.

"What, oh, yeah, I'm fine," I say sitting up. Shortly after I say that, the sky turns gray, and it starts to rain. I love the rain, and always have. I love the smell, the sound, everything about the rain. And at the moment, the rain reflected how I am feeling. Dark. I watch the rain trickle down the window. I can feel both Alexis, and Edward watching me.

As we arrive at school, the school grounds are covered with colorful umbrellas. Alexis gets out of the car, and runs over to where I assume Seth is. I get out of the car; the rain is now falling harder than it was a few minutes ago. I don't' have an umbrella, nor do I really want one. Edward stands to the side of me. He takes out a black umbrella and holds it over us both. I look over at Edward and smile weakly.

"Whatever is bothering you," Edward whispers in my ear, "You can tell me, or you can't, but I'll always be here for you," He says looking ahead. I think for a moment, and then realize, that I shouldn't really care about my mother. If she didn't want to care about me, then why waste my time trying to make her care! I smile. I have Edward, Alexis, Mallory, and all those people. I didn't need my mum. I look at Edward, he looks down at me.

"I love you!" I say getting closer to him. Edward smiles.

"As do I," He says his eye filled with joy.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. I had play rehearsal after school, and then Edward drove me home. When I get home Alexis was sitting on the front steps, in the rain.

"Hey Cleo, just wanted to tell you that your dad won't be home until late. Okay, see you later! Edward turn around!" she says starting to undress. I turn around, as did Edward. I hear a bark, and turn around.

"Bye Alexis," I yell as she runs off. I turn towards Edward, "I finished my homework in ninth, want to take a walk or something?" The rain is still falling, but I am under the protection of Edward's back umbrella.

"It's raining though," He says looking at me perplexed.

"I don't really care," I says walking towards the front door. Edward shrugs his shoulders.

"I just need to get a rain coat," I say opening the front door. I slip on my purple raincoat. I drop my backpack. Edward puts his bag down next to mine softly. He looks at me.

"That's all you're going to wear?" He asks me eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, let's go," I say opening the door. As I walk out the door, Edward follows me. He puts his umbrella up, "No thanks, I like the rain," Edward closes his umbrella and puts it in his pocket. I feel the cold rain trickle down my face. I walk around the back of my house to where the woods are. I set off down one of the paths.

"Something bothering you?" Edward asks me, as we continue to walk.

"No, not really. Do you need to be upset to take a walk," I say smiling.

"Generally," Edward smiles. I look up at him.

"Whatever," I say. The rain begins to fall harder. My hair is wet, and sticking to my neck. My clothes are soaked through, but I don't care. There is clap of thunder.

"We should go sit under a tree or something, until the storm lightens up," Edward says pulling me lightly to a nearby tree. In truth, something is bothering me. My mother was. That lousy no good bitch of a mother is. But with all that's going on, I don't want to concern anyone with it, especially Edward. We sit under a large pine tree. The ground is damp, so Edward lays his jacket on the forest floor for me, "I know something is wrong," Edward says looking at me, "so just tell me," He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Do I have too?" I ask leaning my head against him.

"Yes, yes, you do," He says brushing my hair out of my face.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

Chapter 34

"You sure?" I ask hoping he would say no.

"Yes, very sure," He says. I am starting to feel the cold sinking into me, from the rain.

"It's nothing! I don't want to concern you with my little problems! It's doesn't matter!" I say upset. I don't want to concern Edward. He has enough to handle, without my stupid little issues.

"I don't mind," Edward says sweetly, "Don't be upset, just tell me, what happened?" He asks, his voice like an angels. I sit up and look at him. There is another crack of thunder. I then see a flash of lightning. I cringe. I look up at Edward. He is smiling sweetly. I take a deep breath, and close my eyes.

"It's my mom," I say simply. Edward looks at me expecting more, "It's just that, I don't think she really cares, at all. She always sends me money, which means she doesn't know what I like," I feel the tears building up in the back of my eyes, "I haven't seen her in over a year, she is like a stranger to me!" I say as the tears start to slip out of my eyes, "I just wish that she showed an ounce of heart, a little bit of caring, something! My mom is a like a stranger to me," I finish, the hot tears streaming down my face. I usually don't cry, but things have been tense lately. Edward pulls me towards him. I put my head down on his chest.

"Shh," he coos softly, "Everything is okay. Even if you **think **you're mother doesn't care about you, I do, and so do Alexis, Mallory, and Jacob. Unfortunately," Edward finishes, kissing the top of my very wet head. Edward extends his arms. Since his hands are on my shoulders. I lean back. Edward looks at me for a few moments.

"Something wrong?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"Let's go home, you're starting to look pale," Edward says helping me up. I look at Edward.

"I do?" I say feeling light headed. Edward nods.

"It will be quicker if we run back," Edward says picking me up, and putting me on his back, "If you get motion sickness, you might want to close your eyes," He says as I wrap my hands around his neck. I rest my head against the back of his cold neck. The rain is still falling. I hear a crack of thunder, and light fills the sky. I close my eyes. The rain trickles down my wet body.

When I open my eyes I am in my living room in front of the fire place. I can feel the warmth on my skin. I am wrapped in a blanket. I sit up, and look around. Edward is sitting in an arm chair.

"You're awake," Edward says getting up. He sits down next to me, "You fell unconscious before I even started to run," He says smiling at me. I yawn.

"What time is it?" I ask pulling the blanket tightly around me.

"It's around six o'clock. How are you feeling?" He asks looking at me.

"Umm fine I guess, a little cold," I say, not knowing what else to say.

"You should go change into some dry clothes," Edward suggests. I nod my head and get up. I fall forward slightly. I am a **tad** off balance. Edward catches me.

"Sorry," I say standing up straight. Edward smiles.

"It's no problem," He says. We walk upstairs quietly. By the sounds around me, it is still raining. We walk into my room. Edward sits down at my desk. I grab a pair of grey Abercrombie sweats and my lacrosse jersey. I walk into the bathroom, and change. I brush my hair and teeth also. I walk out, "You play lacrosse?" Edward asks me standing up.

"Yup, it's my favorite sport," I say with a smile. I can't wait for lacrosse season to start. I then lay down on my bed. Edward lies down next to me.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Edward asks me again.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I say. I lean myself against Edward. He wraps his arms around me, tightly, a little too tightly, "Edward, you're crushing me," I say.

"Sorry," Edward says, "Sometimes I forget how fragile you are, and that I could kill you in an intense," I look at Edward and smile.

"Thanks, that's just what I wanted to hear," I say. I feel tired, but if I go to sleep now, I would never go to sleep tonight.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?" Edward asks.

"Umm, no, I'll just have a yogurt," I say getting up.

As I walk downstairs Alexis is sitting at my kitchen table.

"Don't you have your own house?" I ask grabbing a Yoplait Fat Free Strawberry Shortcake yogurt. I grab a spoon and sit down. Edward sits down next to me. I start to eat my yogurt.

"Ya, but you have more food than I do," Alexis says smiling, "Did you take a shower or something? Cause you're wet," Alexis says taking a bite of the bagel she had taken from my freezer. I look at Edward, and then back at Alexis.

"You could say that," I say smiling. The less I told Alexis the less yelling there would be, hopefully. But I was wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULD SAY THAT!?" She booms. Edward answers her before I can say anything.

"We went for a walk, and it is raining, as you can clearly see," Edward says gesturing towards the window. Alexis starts to yell, and so on. I didn't feel like listing to them fight so I tried to ignore them. Then I feel someone looking at me, so I turn around, even though I am taking a bite of yogurt. I get up and look around. My heart is racing. The room is silent. I take a few steps away from the table. I put my yogurt down.

"Cleo, what's . . ."

"SHH!" I shush Edward. I look around. I hear a soft noise. It sounds like something fell. I peek into the den, nothing. Nothing in the living room either.

"Cleo," Edward whispers in my ear. I jump, "What's going on?" He asks.

"Honestly?" I say, "I have no clue, but something is in the house,"


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 35

I look at Edward and he looks at me. To the left of me is where Alexis is standing. I walk over to the staircase. I put my finger to my lips to tell everyone not to make a sound. I also motion for them all to follow me. I walk up the stairs quietly. The sound is coming from my room. I walk up to my door, and take a deep breath. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy crap!_ I think as I look at the door, and then at Edward. His face is serious. Alexis stands looking at the door too. My heart skips a beat as I hear some more noise. I take another deep breath. I have no other choice but to open the door. I am deciding whether to open it slowly, or quick, like pulling a band aid off. I close my eyes.

"I'll go in first," Edward whispers in my ear. I look at him.

"No, I will," I say opening the door quickly. I walk into my room. There is no one in my room. My sweat shirt is missing from the chair near my desk, and my draws are pulled out. I look around. I walk over to my desk. My date book was missing. _Someone wants to know my schedule._ My calendar is also missing. Everything that has dates on it is missing. I look at Edward with concern. The room has a slight chill to it. We all stand there. Frozen. No one can move. Suddenly I notice something on my bed. It is a note. I walk over to my bed. I pick up the note. It is written on an index card.



I hand the note to Edward, who reads it, and hands it to Alexis. I bite my bottom lip.

"So what do we do now?" I ask Edward. I don't know how Edward will react. So I can't prepare myself for his reaction.

"Kill her!" Alexis says with a smile. I frown at her.

"Pack a bag, you can't stay here," Edward says looking at me.

"Oh yea," I say sarcastically, "That is soo going to work. I just leave for no reason!"

"It doesn't matter what reason we create later, all that matters is getting you to safety." I didn't know what to say. I just stand there, thinking. I have to think of a better idea, then just leaving. But nothing came. I can't leave.

"No," I say sternly, "I won't leave, I just won't. There is nothing you can do to persuade me!" I say sitting down on my bed, arms folded. Edward looks at me impatiently.

"Cleo, this is serious, we have to go," He says.

"Cleo can stay if she wants, she is going to get the same safety as she would if you ran, and hid with her," Alexis says. I smile a small smile. Alexis every now and then, has something genius to say. Edward glares at Alexis with genuine hate.

"Fine," Edward finally gives in, "You can stay here, but you must never be alone, you must always have me or someone else, like Alexis, or Alice with you,"

"Sounds good to me," I say. I look over at the clock, it is seven thirty.

"But," Edward says before I can say anything else, "I want you to have a bag packed up, in case things get worse than they already are," I sigh.

"Fine," I get up and walk over to my closet. I grab one of my old backpacks. I pick my blue one, with the Hawaiian flowers. I throw it at Edward. He catches it, obviously. He smiles at me.

"Don't be mad," He says opening it up. I walk over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of jeans, and a pair of sweat pants. I grab a black t-shirt, and a navy blue, and white striped long sleeve shirt. I throw them all at Edward. I turn around to glare at him. I take a pair of pajama pants that are pink, and light blue, and a white long sleeved shirt to go with them. I put them in the bag that Edward is holding open. He puts the bag down and pulls me into his lap. He pulls me against his chest.

"Oh, you guys are weird. I'll see you tomorrow if you're over protective boy friend lets you go to school," Alexis says leaving the room. I try to shrug Edward's hands off me, but it is useless.

"I know you're mad, but don't be. If staying here makes you happy, then I guess I will have to survive. I am going to keep you safe, if it costs me this immortal life," Edward smiles.

"What!" I exclaim, "What, no you, no what are you, no!" I say sitting up, "You can't leave me, you can't. I couldn't live with the fact that you died trying to save me! Please, never go. I couldn't live without you,"

"Cleo," Edward says brushing a piece of hair out of my face, "I'm not going to go, and I'm not going to die if I don't have to," He smiles. I glare at him.

"Don't even joke about that," I say getting up, "Just promise me, you won't leave,"

"I promise," Edward says seriously. I walk into my bathroom, and grab my spare tooth brush, and tooth paste. I also take my extra hair brush. _I really need more hands_, I think as I juggle all my things. When I get to my bed, I just dump all my bathroom items on Edward's lap. The bag is on the floor, and I don't feel like picking up. I am also slightly mad at Edward for making me think he was leaving. I look at the clock. It is a little after eight. I grab two pairs of underwear, and a bra. I also pack two pairs of socks, well I didn't "pack" the socks necessarily, I more of threw them at Edward. I see Edward pull his phone out of his pocket. He looks down.

"I'll be right back," Edward says answering his phone and walking out of the room. I sigh.

"It's okay, just leave me. It's not like there's a blood thirsty vampire after me," I yell. Edward pokes his head into my room.

"I heard that," He smiles, and leaves my room . . . again!

"GOOD I WANTED YOU TOO!" I yell back. I take my old running shoes out of my closet, and put them in the bag. You never know when they might come in handy. I zip my bag closed and put it under my desk. I can barely hear Edward on the phone downstairs. I am not happy right now, and I have no plan to hide it. I know that Edward is just trying to protect me, but he was going **way** too far. Well, I mean I guess he wasn't under a normal persons standards, but not me. I was nowhere near normal, nor did I plan on it. This shit is going on, and I am going to stay here. This is nothing that could change that, nothing! I hear a knock from my window. I walk over, and open the window.

"EDWARD! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer-I Do Not OWN Twilight or the Mysterious Benedict Society

Chapter 36

Jasper stands there and looks at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened, on Sunday," He says sincerely.

"Uh, it's okay?" I say. I didn't know what to say, 'You're forgiven,' 'No you bastard?' What is one suppose to say when one is apologizing for trying to kill you and eat you?

"Hello Jasper," Edward says startling me.

"Alice sent me over," Jasper says looking at Edward. I have a feeling there is something I am missing, something big. I look at the two of them. I have a feeling they have something they want to talk about so, I left them to talk. I walk outside of my room_. Getting kicked out of my own room, unbelievable! _I walk into my living room. The fire is dying so I toss a few logs in. I sit down on my couch, and pick up my book. I was reading Breaking Dawn but, I'd decided that I would read a new book. I had picked The Mysterious Benedict Society. I have not started yet, so I don't know much about the book. _Chapter One, Pencils, Erasers, and Disqualification. In a city called Stonetown, near a port called Stonetown Harbor, a boy named Reynie Muldoon . . ._

I continued to read for a few moments, and then Edward came downstairs. I look up as he walks into the room.

"Hello," I say, "What did Jasper want?" Edward sits down next to me.

"Oh, he is just watching the outside of the house while I'm in here with you," He says with no expression.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to watch some TV or something?"

"Whatever makes you happy," Edward smiles. _Clearly the only thing on Edward's mind was making me happy. But I was perfectly fine with that!_ I take the remote from the coffee table. I switch the TV on. I switched to MTV. MTV always has something interesting on. Paramore was performing crushcrushcrush. I lean against Edward's cold body.

"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their little lies, you little spies," Hayley from Paramore sings. This is one of my favorites. I look up at Edward. Something is bothering him, and it is pretty obvious if I must say.

"Something wrong?" I ask Edward. He looks down at me.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you, because if I did, I would have to kill you," He says jokingly.

"That's okay with me," I smile, "C'mon tell me please," I plead, "Don't make me beg," I say.

"No, Jasper just told me something Alice told him, and . . ."

"And you didn't like what Alice had to say," I say interrupting Edward.

"I wouldn't say that," Edward says looking down at me.

"But, you wouldn't say that you did," I smile. Edward just looks at me solemnly. I figure I would interrogate him later. All of a sudden I hear the house phone ring. I lean over Edward, and grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cleo what's going on?" Mallory says.

"Umm nothing, a little late to be calling the home phone wouldn't you say?" I ask. Edward starts to play with my hair. I've always liked it when people played with my hair.

"I tried calling your cell, but **you** didn't pick up!" She exclaims. I look at my phone. It's true; Malz had called three times, left one voicemail, and four texts.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of something," I say.

"What too busy making out with Edward," Mallory teases. I look at Edward. He was smiling. _THANK GOD!_ I think.

"I suggest you shut up unless you want to deal with my lacrosse stick tomorrow!" I threaten.

"Hello, did you forget, I'm a werewolf. Very strong," She laughs.

"I'll get Alexis on you!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared," Mallory laughs.

"Well at least, now I have a reason to call you a bitch!" I laugh.

"Too funny Cleo, anyhow, OH! You're coming with us on Saturday right?" Mallory asks.

"Ya, unless something absolutely tragic happens," I say smirking at Edward.

I fell asleep that night at peace. I have Edward with me, and Jasper on the outside protecting me. I feel so safe, the safest I have felt in a long time. As I curl up against Edward's cold body, my eyes close, and the curtain of night falls over me.

_The stars are barely visible through the clouds. The only light I have is the waxing crescent moon above. I am in that clearing again, the one from my other dreams. There is a slight breeze, but I can barely feel it. There is fog, so it is hard to see anything. Out of the fog steps a group of people. They are all wearing black capes. Their eyes blood red. In an instant I know who they are; the Volturi. They seem to just, float over to where I am standing._

_"Hello Cleo, I am Aro," I assume Aro for obvious reasons says. I look at him. He continues to talk; "I'm here to tell you that you will have to change over, one day, or something rather unfortunate will happen," He smiles. His skin looks so pale, and dry, you assume it might just flake off altogether! The group around him snickers. I can see Bella standing behind Aro, I also see what I believe is Demtri standing off to the side of Aro. I don't say anything for a while, we all just stand there._

_"I'm not afraid of becoming a vampire, I'm not afraid of you either," I have no clue where this courage is coming from, "None of this scares me," _I open my eyes. It is still dark out. I feel Edward's presence. When I really think about this all, I'm not scared, not anymore. None of this scared me anymore, none of it.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 37

I woke up Saturday morning and look out the window. It had rained the night before, and everything is covered in dew drops. The world seems to be glistening.

"Morning Cleo," Edward smiles. I smile back at him.

"Morning!" I say rolling out of bed. I look over to my desk. My backpack is still sitting there, untouched. I smile; today was the day that I was spending with Alexis, Mallory, Seth, and Jacob. Maybe Leah would come, but I don't know. I run a brush through my hair. I look at my phone. I have a full charge, "So, what are you going to do today?" I ask Edward as I look through my dresser for something to wear.

"I'm going hunting with Carlisle,"

"Ah ha!" I say victoriously pulling out a t-shirt. I have found a t-shirt that Mallory had given me when we first met in sixth grade. It has two baby wolves howling at the moon on it! I figure it is perfect for today.

"What did you find?" Edward asks me appearing at my side. I show him the t-shirt, and smile. He laughs gingerly. I walk into the bathroom and slip the shirt and a pair of faded jeans on.

"I'm starving," I say walking out of the bathroom.

"What are we waiting for then?" Edward asks. I smile. I walk over to Edward, "Shall we?" Edward asks holding his hand out. I put my hand in his. I am starting to get used to his coldness.

As we enter the kitchen Alexis is sitting at the table.

"I want a waffle," She says looking at me.

"So go make one!" I say walking towards the freezer as Edward sits down at the table. I take out the box of Special K Red Berry Waffles. I want one, but I don't plan on making Leck one.

"Can't you make me one?" She complains. She givea me puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine," I say taking two waffles out, and putting them in the toaster. I sit down at the table next to Edward, "So what's on the agenda?" I ask Alexis. She smiles broadly.

"If I told you that would ruin the fun!" She smiles.

We ate breakfast in silence. No one really had anything to say, or wanted to say.

"I'll see you tonight!" I say kissing Edward's cheek. I get into Alexis's car, where she is already waiting. I wave to Edward as we drive away, "So," I say turning to Alexis, "Where in the world are we going?"

"We are going . . . into the woods!" She booms, "That's why Edward didn't seem too happy when you left," She smiles.

"Must you torture him?"

"What do you think," She smiles, "Aren't ya gonna ask what we are going to do in the woods?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," I say eying Lecky skeptically. Her smile got even wider.

"We are going to play," She did a drum roll on the steering wheel, "Hide and seek, and we are going to run!"

"Hide and seek?"

"Yes! Why not? Besides, you've never played hide and seek in the woods, and you've never played with a bunch of werewolves!" Alexis seems very excited. Today seems like it will be a good day!

As we arrive at where-ever we are I see everyone sitting in the back of Jacob's truck. Jacob has his arm around Mallory. Seth is leaning against the side of the truck. I see Leah too. She is sitting on the edge of the trucks back. Seth smiles as Alexis runs over to him. A wind blows around me blowing my hair into my face. I walk over to where everyone is sitting.

"Hey Cleo!" Mallory says waving at me, "What took you so long?"

"Hey!" Alexis yells, "Don't make fun of my driving!" Everyone starts to laugh except Mallory, and I. We are used to her outrageous stupid comments.

"Come on let's get going," Seth says walking into the woods. They all follow him, and leave me standing there.

"Thanks guys!" I yell.

"They don't have any patients," A voice says. I jump, and then sigh. It's Leah.

"Yeah, I noticed that," I smile.

"We better hurry up if we don't want to be it," She smiles. We both walk into the woods. Leah sticks her hands into her pockets. She seems to be following some sort of path, but I have no clue what kind of path that is, "Damn it guys!" She yells, "You all suck!"

"What's wrong?" I ask standing next to her.

"They are already hiding," She says in an annoyed tone, "Now we have to find them,"

"Well it shouldn't be that hard, should it?" I ask confused.

"If this was regular hide and seek it would be no problem. But in this hide and seek, everywhere, and anywhere is hiding space,"

"But they can't have gone that far could they?"

"They phased. Ugh! One minute please," Leah walks behind a large tree. A few moments later she walks out from behind the tree. Only now, she's a wolf. She kneels down. I have a feeling she wants me to get on.

As we run through the forest the wind picks up. All of a sudden Leah stops suddenly. Me, not expecting this abrupt stop, well, fell off. Leah barks loudly, and out from behind a large tree, walks a white wolf with black paws, and a black "mask". It's Alexis. She walks behind the tree, and comes back, a human.

"Seth you can come out!" Alexis yells. Seth jumps down from a tree branch.

We find Mallory and Jacob a few minutes later. They were hiding in the branches of a very large pine. I am then informed by Mallory that we were going to run. I have always loved running so this would be fun for me.

"Okay," Jake says, "The first person to reach the river, wins!" He says with a smile. I have a feeling I wasn't going to win. They are probably all going to phase, and I would be stuck running like a normal person.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" Alexis yells louder than usual. We all take off running. I am faster than them on foot, but not on paw. They all rush past me. The only thing I see is a blur of fur. I continue to run as fast as I can, but then I trip on a branch. Only this branch was a branch from a thorn bush. Unfortunately I get a long cut up the side of my left leg. Getting up is a tad of an issue, considering my leg hurts, but that is where my good hand is. By the time I get up I am sure everyone has already reached the river.

"Well, here we are again. This same situation, only this time, none of your little friends can help you," a voice says. I look up and see Bella smiling.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 38

"What are you going to do now? All your friends and your boyfriend are nowhere near here," She says jumping down from the tree limb she is standing on. This is it. I am going to die. But I'd rather have just me die, and not everyone I care about, **and** me. I start thinking of my options. I can run, I can fight her, or I can just let her kill me. I have to do something rather than just stand here. I know I can't out run her, or fight her off, but I have to try. There has to be something that I can do, to distract her, to give me the slightest chance.

"I'm . . . going . . . to . . ," I have no clue what I am going to say, I am making it up as I went along, "RUN!" I yell whipping around and sprinting. My leg hurt, but that wasn't stopping me from running. Nothing can stop me from running for my life. I feel the wind slashing across my face. My feet are sinking into the wet, muddy ground. I look up at the sky. It is a light blue-gray color. _Perfect dying weather, _I think gravely_._ I take my phone out of my pocket. My phone fumbles in my hands. It is hard to see since I am still running. I finally get to my contact list. I look for Alexis's number. I look behind me; Bella is no more than two yards away. I hit send as soon as I see her name.

"Hey Cleo, where are . . ."

"Bella is after me, help me!!" I say quickly. I pick up my pace, knowing that Bella will soon catch me.

"I'm on my way," and Alexis is gone. I am on my own, until Alexis shows up. She will probably gather everyone up first, and then come, and save me. Or maybe she will just come by herself. That did seem like something she would do. But how Alexis was going to save me wasn't the first thing on my To Do List. I can hear Bella's footsteps growing closer as I run. My heart is beating faster than anyone could ever imagine. So fast, I thought I might have a heart attack! I am growing tired, but I can't stop. I push to go faster. If I stop even for a second Bella would be on me in an instant. I would truly have **no** chance if I did that. I look behind me again; Bella is even closer this time. When I think about it, I know that if she really wants to have killed me, she would have killed me already, but she is playing with her food. That sick maniacal bitch. I start doing everything I can to stall my death. First, I weave through trees, and then I jump over logs, and rocks. _Where the hell is everyone!_ I am so concentrated on stalling Bella, that I misjudged how high a tree limb is that I was jumping over. My foot then gets caught in the branch. I feel the world blur around me. I hit the moist ground hard. I can feel the wet muddy grass under my hands. In an instant Bella is over me. She has a leg on either side of me.

"I've savored the moment when I would kill you. I have waited for this very moment since I laid eyes on you. You ruined my life Cleo. You took the things I cared most about away from me,"

"I'm not the one who joined the Volturi. By joining the Volturi, you pretty much sabotaged any trust the Cullen's had in you," I say glaring at Bella. It's not like I said anything false, all this was true. Bella smiles an evil grin. She bends down close to my face. So close I could have spit on her if I hadn't been so terrified.

"I **was** just going to kill you, quick, and simply. But that chance is gone Cleo. You have no chance to live now," She then laughs. Her laugh is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. I close my eyes, and wait for Bella to kill me. Then I hear her shriek. I open my eyes, and see a flash of white fur. _Alexis! _And then I see a black flash. _Mallory!_ I hear a bark. I look up. Mallory is shaking her head to the right. _I think she wants me to run?_ I get up quickly.

I can see Alexis and Bella fighting. Alexis yelps. Her white fur is stained with blood. Alexis swipes at Bella with a massive paw. She slashes Bella across her arm. Bella shakes her head like she didn't believe what Alexis had just done. Bella disappears and then reappears at the back of Alexis. Before Alexis can turn around Bella takes her hind leg, and snaps it. I can hear the crack. The whole world could have heard that crack. There is nothing I can do, and I am too fear stricken to move. I can barely breath so much as run away. Mallory then takes Bella's arm in her mouth, and bites down. Bella throws Mallory off her. Mallory bounces back to her feet. Alexis growls at Bella. Bella then does something I would have never believed if someone had told me, but then again, much of the things I see now don't seem like they are real. Bella had thrown Alexis at a tree. Alexis's head is bleeding, but Bella looks in just as bad a shape as Alexis. Mallory howls. Bella whips around and Mallory lunges at her. I take one last look at my two best friends, fighting for me. I can't stand there and watch them die! I have to get away from here. Somewhere so far, even Bella can't find me!

I feel the mud splattering my clothing. Soon the sky is covered with dark menacing clouds. I look behind me. I don't see anything, but I sure hear footsteps, and they don't sound like human footsteps. I hear a crack of thunder. I look above at the darkening sky. The footsteps are growing louder. I feel a quick cold breeze, and then in front of me Bella appears out of nowhere. I stop short, almost falling forwards. I feel my foot sink into something. I try to back up, but my shoe is stuck in some mud. Something that could only happen to me in a time like this. I will have to lose my shoe. I pull my foot out and take a step backwards.

"You think that you can just have your little werewolf friends come and stop me?" Bella jeers, "This is it Cleo, say good bye to your little world, to you precious boy friend," Bella took my shoulders. She pushes me to the ground. I feels a sharp pain in the back of my head. I watch in terror as Bella cuts my arm with one of her nails. I cringe. I look over to see my arm bleeding. Then I see a blur, and Bella is off me. I can't move without some part of me hurting. My head is throbbing with pain, it's excruciating. It is a strain just to keep my eyes open. I feel cold hands on me.

"Carlisle! She's losing blood!" The person above me shouts. I see another person show up on my right. I assume it is Carlisle, but right now, I wasn't sure of anything. It could have been big foot standing next to me and I wouldn't have noticed.

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I couldn't tolerate the pain. I couldn't keep myself awake. I didn't want to know what was going on. I didn't want to know who had been killed, I didn't want to see if Alexis, and Mallory were dead or not. I finally got what I wanted though; an adventure. I wanted something new, and different to happen, and it did. I finally got my wish, but at what expense. The expense of losing my best friends? Killing off all the people around me wasn't what I planned my adventure to be. I couldn't live with myself if Mallory and Alexis died because of me. I wouldn't be able to survive if any of the Cullen's died, because of me. And this was it; my adventure was coming to an end.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight (AND HA!! YOU THOUGHT THE STORY WAS OVER!)

Chapter 39

I groan. My head doesn't hurt as much now, but it still does. I open my eyes slowly, and sit up. I am in an extremely bright room.

"Is this hell?" I ask blindly. I hear someone laugh, and then I feel someone's arms crushing me. I look to see who it is. Mallory, and Alexis, "Nice to see you too,"

"Are you okay, how do you feel?" Mallory asks.

"I'm fine, just a little crushed," I smile. Mallory let go of me. I have a feeling I was in a hospital. Alexis hit me in the arm.

"Don't you ever scare us like that!" Alexis says still hugging me tightly.

"What happened?" I ask. I want to know what happen, now that everyone was here with me, and not dead, "And where is Edward?" I ask trying to look around Alexis. Alexis drops her arms.

"Ugh! Is it always about Edward? What about poor me?" Alexis says like a three year old. I then notice that Alexis is wearing a hospital gown, as am I.

"Fine, how are **you**?" I laugh. Alexis smiles.

"I'm okay. Just a little scratched up. No biggie!" Mallory hit Alexis in the arm.

"Now that that is settled, where is Edward? And what happened?" I ask. Alexis yawns a phony yawn.

"Ugh, I'm so tired, I think I'm going to get some rest," She says sitting down on a hospital bed near mine. Mallory shakes her head.

"Edward went to go talk to Carlisle," Mallory says. She looks like she needed some sleep, "And, let's wait for Edward until we tell you what happened," Mallory smiles.

"Okay," I say. My stomach growls, "Stanley is hungry," I smile. Stanley was the name I have given my stomach in sixth grade! A lot happens when you are bored in typing class.

"Here," Mallory says handing me a plastic bag. It has a piece of cake in it, "My mom wanted me to give it to you when you woke up," She smiles.

"YES!" I say on the loud side, "I love you mom's cake! It is the best!" I take the cake out of the bag and eat it in two bites, "Yummy!" I say with a mouth whole of food. Mallory laughs. I hear a knock on the door. I turn around trying to find the door. When I finally find the door, Edward is standing in the door way. I swallow my cake. Edward smiles. He walks over to where Mallory is standing.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks brushing my hair out of my face. I groan.

"Fine, why does **everyone **ask how I am?"

"Maybe because you're in a hospital," Alexis interjects.

"Now that you're here, what happened?" I ask.

"Well," Mallory starts, "First Alexis got your call, but you know that. She was going to go by herself, but I wouldn't let her do something that stupid. So I went with her, we left everyone else at the riverbank having no clue what was going on. We found you and Bella no problem. That was the easy part," Mallory laughs. Edward is listening to Mallory as intently as I am. Apparently this had been the first time he had heard this too, "So then Alexis being the retard that she is, had no plan. She just attacked Bella. Then I gestured to you to run, but you just stood there. So you saw the whole fight thing, don't need to explain that," Mallory stops. She seems to be thinking, "Then," She begins again, "after you ran, I tried to stop Bella, but that didn't work to well. So I called Edward," Mallory says looking at Edward, "Your turn," Mally smiles.

"Whoa!" Alexis says, "I am not a 'retard' if I didn't come Cleo would've been dead! Besides, if she hadn't thrown me at a tree, I sooo could have taken her! And it's my to tell what happened!" Edward laughs.

"You keep thinking that," Mallory teases, "and no, because we should have the same story. Beside you were unconscious anyway! So shut up, I want to know what happens next!" Mallory says pulling a chair over, "So what happened next?" Mallory asks Edward.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions?" I ask. My comment is ignored, but that's nothing new.

"Well, Mallory called, and said that Bella was there, and was trying to kill you. So I tried to get to the forest as fast as possible. Then I met up with Mallory. Alexis was unconscious so she was quiet. Luckily I had Carlisle with me though to see if Alexis was okay. Then Mallory filled me in on what was going on. Alice had seen this, and met us where you," He gestures to Mallory, "were. Then we went to go find you. When we found you, Bella was standing over you. We took care of Bella, and brought you here," Edward half smiles. I can tell that Edward was upset about having to kill Bella, even though she tried and almost succeeded in killing me. He used to love Bella, and she betrayed him.

"Well, that is defiantly a story I won't be telling people," I smile, "But, uh, what am I going to tell me dad?" I ask. Alexis laughs so hard, I thought she might bust a gut. Mallory just giggles. Edward smiles.

"Don't worry; we have that one covered,"

We all just sat around for a while, talking about nothing. Then Carlisle came in.

"You seem to be doing better Cleo," Carlisle smiles, "Do you feel any pain?"

"Not really, I feel fine, can I go home?" I ask. I hate being in hospitals, and I know Alexis does too. Carlisle laughs.

"Sorry, not today. We can release you tomorrow though." I groan.

"Fine, one more night won't kill me," I smile. Carlisle then left the room. Edward left too.

"Look what I have!" Mallory whispers opening the black back pack she has with her, "I knew you wouldn't want to wear that stupid hospital gown, so I brought you shorts, and a t-shirt!" I take the short, and t-shirt out of the bag. She brought me grey Sophie's and my navy blue Fitch t-shirt. I smile.

"You rock!" I say getting up. I walk into the bathroom, and take off the ever annoying hospital gown. I put on my shorts and t-shirt, and walk back out. I sit back down on my hospital bed. I slept peacefully that night. Edward stayed with me. I could finally sleep in peace. Bella was dead, and I have Edward. Alexis and Mallory are both alive, and so are all the Cullens. Finally I could sleep without someone trying to kill me.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight (HA U THOUGHT IT ENDED . . . AGAIN)

Chapter 40

Soon it was Valentine's Day! I had been waiting for Valentine's Day all week. Well, it wasn't exactly Valentine's Day yet. It is Friday. We have the Valentine's Day Dance today! I had bought a new outfit for today. For the dance today, I bought white leggings. I also got a pink and red striped long sleeved shirt. My cast looks bulky under the shirt though. I am wearing black ballet flats. I am so excited! I even blow dried my hair, something I do not do on a normal occasion. After school Alexis and Mallory had both come over for a while. We all got ready together, and then, they went home.

I waited on the front steps for Edward. The dance starts at 7:30 and it was already 7:20. Being late was one of my pet peeves. I pull my jacket around me. It is getting cold. I have Edward's leather jacket on. That made me think of my Valentine's Day gift for Edward. I had made him a friendship bracelet. It was black, red, pink, and white! It wasn't that hard to make, but I thought he might like it. I had also made him a mix CD of music. I know that he has a lot of music, but I thought he would also appreciate the CD. My favorite of all my gifts was the picture frame! I had painted a frame, and put a picture of Edward and I that I had taken this week. I love pictures, and picture frames. My room is decorated with them.

Then Edward pulls up. I smile as he gets out of the car. He is wearing black dress pants, and dark purple shirt. He looks so good! I jump to my feet, almost falling over. Edward smiles.

"You look lovely," Edward says his voice soft.

"Thanks, you look good too," I can't help but smile.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod.

"I've been ready!" I say excitedly. As we walk to his car, I hear a knock at the window. Edward laughs. I turn around to see my dad in the house window, "Good-bye!" I yell as Edward opens the car door for me. As Edward gets in the car I turn towards him, "Thanks a lot. For taking me to the dance,"

"It's my pleasure," He smiles.

As we arrive at the dance you can hear the music in the gym. There were people mingling outside. I see Alexis, and Seth kissing under the overhang, and Mallory, and Jacob are getting their picture taken. Edward opens the car door for me. A cool breeze is blowing around me.

We walk to the gym door hand in hand. We get our picture taken. _Another picture for my room!_ I think happily. Nothing could ruin this night! As we walk into the gym When I Grow Up, by Pussycat dolls is playing. There are tables all around the outside of the gym. I see Alexis, and Seth, Mallory, and Jacob sitting at a table in the back corner. We walk into the back where they are sitting. I sit down Mallory on my left and Edward on my right.

"Let's go dance," Mallory suggests. I smile.

"Works for me," I say turning towards Edward, "Do you want too?"

"Of course," He smiles. Him smiling made me smile.

"Let's go then!" I say getting up quickly and in the process knocking over the chair. Alexis starts hysterically laughing, "My bad," I say picking the chair up. We all walk onto the dance floor. They change the song to You Found Me, by The Fray.

As the dance comes to an end, they play So Close by Jon McLaughlin. I put my arms around Edward's neck. He puts his hands on my waist.

"A nice change to have a girl friend who can dance isn't it," I smile.

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were the most uncoordinated person in the world,"

"I'm not **the** most uncoordinated person in the world, but I'm up there," Edward smiles.

"I will love you forever," He says, his voice like an angels. I was speechless. _People have said they love me, but not forever. Then again, my other boyfriends weren't vampires._

"That is the most," I couldn't find the right word, "wonderful thing anyone could ever say to me," I gush. Edward pulls me closer to him. I smile. I put my head on his cold shoulder. Being there with Edward was all I wanted, and will ever want. I couldn't want anything more. I look up at Edward. His eyes are shining like a star in Orion's Belt. I lean in to kiss him. His icy cold lips crash into mine.

"Ahem," Someone coughs. I pull back from Edward. I look to my side. Ms. Foley was standing to the side of me, "Two inches apart, no kissing," She says walking away. I had forgotten all the stupid rules we have. I smile at Edward. I kiss his cheek.

"What are they going to do now?" I say smirking.

We walk outside to Edward's car. It had started to snow while we were in the dance. The snow is swirling around us. The parking lot looks luminescent with the street lights shining down on the snow. Edward turns the heat on. I pull Edward's jacket tighter around me. It is starting to drop below freezing, and my outfit was not fit for snow, or cold.

"Thanks again for taking me to the dance," I say as we arrive at my house.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," He smiles that crooked grin. We walk up to my front porch.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what we're doing tomorrow?" I ask. Edward had made us plans, but he wouldn't tell me! I really wanted to know what we were doing!

"All I'm going to tell you is don't get too dressed up," He says walking off the front steps.

"What? Why can't you just tell me?" I complain. Edward smiles.

"That would ruin the surprise!" He says getting into his car and driving away. I walk into the house. My dad is nowhere to be seen. He is probably already asleep. I look at my phone, it is a little after eleven. I quietly walk upstairs. I walk over to my window and open it. I get into my pajamas. I climb in under my blankets. I take my book from my bedside table, and wait for Edward.

Edward shows up a few minutes later. He climbs in through my window. He shuts my window and walks over to me. I put my book down, and yawn. He lays down on my bed next to me. I lean my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head, "I love you," Edward says.

"I love you too," I say as I close my eyes and drift into the land of sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 41

I woke up Saturday morning to the sun shining in through my window. I prop myself up on my elbows. The shade is up. There is a note attached to the shade. I get up sleepily and walk over to the window. I pull the note off.

Sorry, I had to go. I had to go get ready for our special plans.

I love you, Edward

I smile. I put the note on my desk. I walk over to my mirror and brush my hair. I then grab a pair of low-rise faded jeans, and a pink shirt that had a turtle on it. Alexis had given it to me for my 11th birthday. It was kind of worn out, but I don't really care. It is one of my favorites. I slip my clothes on. I walk over to my bed. I get down on the floor, and crawl under my bed. That was the only place that I could think of to hide my Valentine's Day gifts. I still had to wrap them, so I pull them out. I walk down to the kitchen table. There is another note. It is from my dad, "Why does everyone think that it's okay to just leave me?" I ask myself out loud.

Hey Honey. Had to go to work. Make sure you're home before four.

Dad

I put the note down, and walk over to the fridge. _Why on earth does he want me home so early?_ I think opening the fridge. I take out a yogurt, and turn on the TV. The news is on.

"Should be a sunny day," the weather woman says, "Clear skies, and warm weather. It will be in the high forties today," The woman continues to talk, but I'm not paying attention. _I wonder if Edward actually sparkles. I mean that's what Stephenie Meyer wrote, but then again, she also said that Edward, and Bella had a kid, but that wasn't true. I guess I will just have to see._ I finish my yogurt, and go in search of my sunglasses. I found my sunglasses in my room, under a pile of crap. My sunglasses are white, with brown tinted lenses. I take my jacket, and sunglasses, and wait for Edward downstairs. _SHIT! I FORGOT TO WRAP EDWARD'S PRESENTS! _I run to the hall closet, and pull out the Valentine's Day paper. I grab some tape, and scissors. I rush to the table. I quickly wrap the presents, not knowing how long it will be until Edward shows up. Then I hear my phone ring. It's my text message ring tone, Eye of the Tiger.

From: Edward 3

I will b there soon.

Sorry it's taking me

So long, Edward

I groan, "That means I didn't have to rush while wrapping the presents," I look at the crappy wrapping job I did. I quickly unwrap the presents.

As I am finishing the last present I hear a knock at the door. I quickly put the last piece of tape on. I walk over to the door, and open it.

"Hi!" I smile. Edward is standing in the door smiling, "Come in. I just finished wrapping your presents!" I say turning around. Edward closes the door.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything," He says sincerely.

"Yes, but I wanted too!" I say walking into the kitchen. On the table are the three presents wrapped neatly, "Sit!" I say pulling a chair back. Edward sits down and smiles. I sit down next to him. "Here," I say pushing him the smallest of the packages. He looks at me, and smiles broadly. He slowly unwraps the present. He looks up at me.

"I love it," He says happily. He held up the friendship bracelet, "I'll put it on now," He carefully ties it around his pale wrist. He looks up at me, "Thank you," I smile broadly. _I knew that he would like it!_ Next he opens the CD. He seems very happy. Then he opens my favorite of the gifts; the picture frame. It is yellow, with green vines around the outside.

"Do you like it?" I ask him worried that he doesn't like it. He looks up at me.

"I don't just like it, I love it," He says. I can't stop smiling, "This is more than anyone could ask for," He smiles.

"You're more than welcome!" I say still smiling.

"And now," he says looking at me, "It's time for your gift," He says getting up. I get up also.

"Uh, where are we going?" I ask as he walks towards the door. He turns to face me.

"That would ruin the surprise," He says. I shake my head, and grab my jacket. As Edward walks into the sun, I am slightly disappointed. He doesn't sparkle, but I don't really care, as long as he is here with me.

As we start to drive away, I then remember that I forgot my sunglasses. _Oh well, whatever, I won't die._ I think as we are driving. I soon see that we are driving to Edward's house.

"Are we going to your house?" I ask. Edward looks at me, and smiles. _I'll take that as a yes,_ I think to myself.

When we arrive at his house, Edward open's my door for me. I step out into the warm sunlight. The heat feels good on my skin.

"Follow me," Edward says walking around to the back of his house. I follow close behind. As we walk to the side of the house, there is a garage. Edward types something on the key pad, and the garage door opens. I hear a barking. I look at Edward with confusion. I still have no clue what in the world he is doing, "Wait here," Edward says with a smile. He walks into the garage. _What in the world could he be getting? _I think to myself,_ He better not have gotten me a car, I'll make him return it. _

Then Edward walks out of the garage holding a small black squirming fluff ball with a white star on its chest. I blink my eyes in disbelief. He walks over to me smiling. Then I realize what the fluff ball was. It's a puppy!

"Oh Edward," I say, "Tell me you didn't,"

"I did," He smiles, "Please take her, it's driving everyone in the house insane except Alice, and Esme," He holds the puppy out towards me. I smile. _Why does he have to be so nice?_ I take the dog in my hands. The puppy licks my face. I smile.

"Thank you," I say tears building up in my eyes, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done," Edward smiles broadly. _What is my dad going to say_, "What is my dad going to say though?" I ask using the puppy to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I already asked you dad, he said its fine," He says still smiling, "Don't you want to know what kind of dog she is?" He asks. I smile.

"Sure, why not? And thank you again," I smile. This was by far the nicest thing anyone had **ever** done. Edward had done the sweetest thing someone could ever do.

"It's a Newfoundland. Your Dad said that you always wanted one," I feel the tears build up. I again use the dog to wipe my tears.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you," I say.

"The only thing that you can do," Edward says wrapping his hands around my waist, "Is not get yourself killed by doing something stupid," I smile.

"I'll try my best, and there is only one more thing that could make this day absolutely perfect," I say. Edward cocks his head.

"And what is that love," He asks.

"Don't leave me. I want you here with me, forever," I say seriously. He smiles. _I think that I've just said the most significant thing in my life. _

"I wouldn't want to," He smiles kissing my forehead. The puppy barks.

"You too," I smile kissing the top of the for now, small dog. We walk back to the car with Edward's arm around my waist. As we get into the car Edward reaches over me to the glove compartment of his car. He pulls out a package wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper. He hands it to me. The puppy sniffs the paper, and barks. I laugh. I unwrap the paper. Inside is a black leash, and a red collar. I smile.

"Thank you," I say looking at the collar. It is an adjustable collar, so it would fit the puppy for a while. I slip the collar on over the puppy's neck. _Perfect!_

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" He asks me while looking at the puppy.

"Yes," I say, "Storm. When I was a kid, I always said that if I ever got a Newfoundland, I would name it Storm,"


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 42

"I like that name," Edward says. I smile. I have always wanted a dog named Storm.

"Uh, so where are we going now?" I ask confused. Storm finally sits down on my lap.

"The second part of my surprise for you," He smiles. I shake my head.

"I'm all for the surprises, but I don't think I can handle two in one day," I say stroking the top of Storm's head. Edward smiles.

"With this surprise you won't come home with anything fluffy, or slobbery," He laughs.

Soon we arrive at JB Williams Park. Edward parks, and turns to me.

"A picnic," He smiles, "I thought that it would be the perfect place for a picnic,"

"That's so sweet, and thoughtful," I say considering Edward doesn't eat regular food. We could bring Storm as long as he was kept on the leash. I clip the leash onto Storm's collar, and get out of the car. Edward is at his trunk. I have Storm in my arms as I walk over to where Edward was standing. He has a small picnic basket, and a large blue blanket.

"Do you have a spot in mind?" I ask Edward as I put Storm on the ground. I glance at my phone, it is 11:30.

"I have the perfect spot," He smiles.

After about a half hour of walking, we reach the spot that Edward wants.

"Sorry it was such a walk, but over here, there aren't a lot of people," He says spreading the blanket out. Storm clearly tired lays down on the grass. I laugh and pick her up.

"Its fine, I don't mind," I say looking around at all the trees, and squirrels running around. The sunlight shone through the trees and I could feel the heat. The birds are singing, and the forest is chattering. Today is truly the best day ever. After Edward has spread out the blanket, I sit down, Storm on my lap.

"Do you want something to eat?" Edward asks me also sitting down.

"Sure!" I say curious to see what he has in the basket. He pulls out some grapes, and strawberries. Then he takes out some chocolate chip cookies, "Looks good," I smile as I take a grape and pop it in my mouth. Edward takes out a water bottle and hands it to me, "Thank you," I say swallowing my grape. Edward leans in to kiss me. I lean in too. His cold lips feel good against mine. I put my arms around Edward's neck.

All of a sudden my hand is pulled backwards. I fall backwards, and Edward who must have been concentrating on trying not to hurt me, fell on top of me. I start to laugh as did Edward. Storm is barking happily. She had jumped off my lap and started to run, and her leash which was attached to my wrist pulled me backwards. I smile at Edward. He looks at me, his eyes glowing. He seems much brighter today than he had been all week.

After sitting in the park for a while we head home.

"I'll see you later," Edward says as he walks me to my front door. I smile. I kiss his cheek.

"See you later," I say opening the front door, "I'm home," I yell as I walk into the house. My dad walks out of the living room.

"Hey sweetness. Who's this cutie," My dad says walking up to me, and petting Storm.

"This is Storm," I say, "Say hi Storm," I pick up Storm's little paw and wave it. He barks happily.

"I bought a cage for Storm, she is sleeping in the kitchen until she is house trained," My dad says.

"So Edward asked you first," I say stroking Storm's head.

"Yeah, Edward asked me first if it was okay, and I said yes, if you don't mind her having two dogs," My dad says casually.

"What!" I exclaims. My dad looks at me, and smiles.

"Follow me," My dad walks into the kitchen. There is a baby gate up. He steps over the baby gate, as do I. I take Storm's leash off, and put her down. All the entrances out of the kitchen are blocked by baby gates. Instead of running off Storm stays by my feet. My dad walks over to where the table is. He bends over and picks up a black and brown ball of fur. It's a Phantom Poodle puppy. I look at my dad, and smile, "Meet Joey," My dad says walking over to me.

"Oh daddy," I say, "He's so cute," I smile. My dad hands me Joey. He squirms in my arms.

"Joey is already house trained; he is that smart," My dad says happily, "I needed another man in the house," My dad shrugs.

"Thanks dad," Joey licks my face, "This is the best Valentine's day ever!" I say setting Joey down. He and Storm sniff each other. They are soon running around the kitchen like old friends.

"I also took the liberty of putting an invisible fence in, it goes around all of our property," he says, "You can start training them both if you want," He smiles as he walks out of the room. It was a good thing that he got an invisible fence because we have a little over an acre of yard. On the counter are two boxes, you put them on the collars and whenever the dog tries to get off the property it shocks them. I see that Joey already has a blue collar on.

"Here guys," I say, "Storm," I call, "Joey," They both turn and run over to me. They were both going to be smart dogs. I slip the boxes on, and attach a leash to both of them. I walk to the sliding glass door, and walk out.

They both learned not to leave the property easily, and since Joey was already house trained I just had to house train Storm. She was smart, and it wouldn't be hard.

A little after nine Edward came over.

"Hey," I say setting down my book.

"Did you have fun today?" Edward smiles lying down next to me.

"You bet. I got two dogs, got to spend the day with you, and no one tried to kill me!" I say happily. Edward laughs, and looks at me.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful, outrageous, smart, funniest person I have ever met?" Edward asks me. I smile and look up at him. I turn the lights off. I kiss his cheek, and lean on his rock hard, stone cold chest.

"No, but I won't object," I say as he wraps his arms around me.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Twilight

Chapter 43

I wake up next morning to the sun shining through my window. I yawn. I open my eyes and see Edward's perfect face. I look at my clock; it is 8:00.

"Morning," I say yawning again.

"Good Morning," Edward says. I sit up and sit cross legged. Edward sits up too, "Cleo," Edward says sweetly.

"Yes?" I say taking a brush from my night stand.

"Would you mind if I went hunting today?" He asks me. It is like he was afraid that I would say 'No you can't you vile creature.' I would **never** say anything like that!

"You don't need to ask me. Your schedule doesn't need to revolve around me," I say setting my brush down

"Yes," He says playing with my hair, "But if it's not okay with you, I wouldn't want to go," I lie down again. Edward is still sitting up.

"It's fine with me, you can go whenever you want," I say honestly, "As long as you're happy, I'm reasonably happy," I smile.

"I'll see you later," He says kissing my forehead. He gets up as I sit up. He walks over to the window and smiles. He opens the window, and jumps out. _I'm starting to get used to all this strange stuff,_ I think as I got up. I walk over to the window and stick my head out. Edward waves to me as he soon blurs off. I sigh, and close the window. I walk over to my dresser and look for something to wear.

"Hmm," I hum as I look in my draws. I take my faded jeans, and throw them onto my bed. Then I look for a shirt to wear.

After a half hour, I finally decide on a plaid blue, red, white, and grey button up, and a white tank underneath. _I think I'll go for a walk with Storm and Joey after breakfast._ I walk downstairs, and find both Joey, and Storm asleep. I smile. I quietly step over the baby gate. I see that Storm has not had an accident. _That's my girl! _ I walk over to the cabinet and grab a bowl, and some cereal. Then I grab the milk from the fridge. I mix it all together and sit down at the table.

After I put my dishes in the dish washer, Joey and Storm are still asleep. It is ten o'clock. I'm a very slow breakfast eater. I see that my dad has bought a large bag of puppy chow, and bowls. I shake the bag of puppy chow, and both dogs sit up immediately. I smile and pour a cup of food in each bowl. I also fill the remaining bowls with water. In all we had four bowls; two for food, two for water. After a few minutes both dogs walk over to me.

"Okay, let's go for a walk guys," I smile. I run upstairs and grab my jacket, and phone. As I walk downstairs both dogs are waiting by the door. I laugh and open the sliding glass door. They both race out into the yard. I start to walk into the woods behind my house. It is a nice day for a walk in the woods. As I descend into the forest, Storm follows at my feet, with Joey following shortly behind.

After twenty minutes of walking I see the dogs are getting tired so I sit down on a rock. Being alone in the woods gives me time to think. I look at my cast. I was getting it off next week! I was excited for that. I also looked at all my cuts, and bruises. All theses had been caused by that bitch Bella, but she was gone now so I didn't have to worry about her anymore. A ray of sun shone down between the trees. Then a cool breeze blew. I close my eyes. This scene was so perfect.

All of a sudden Storm and Joey start to growl. I open my eyes, and sit up. I look around. I see a shadow. I stand up quickly.

"Hello," I call out. Storm and Joey are still growling. They walk in front of me, and I walk in front of them, "Stay," I say sternly. The leaves rustle. I turn my head quickly. I see nothing so I turn my head back, to where the shadow was. Out from behind a tree walks a girl, she looks familiar. She is wearing all black, and then I realize who it is. It is Bella._ Shit! I thought the Cullen's killed her. They did, didn't they?_ Bella smiles at me. My mouth was open, but words weren't coming out.

"Shit," Was the only thing to come out of my mouth. Bella laughs.

"You thought I was dead. Didn't you?" She says. She laughs again, "Well, they tried, and as you can see, they failed," She gave me a thumbs up.

"What do you want?" I ask. Storm growls and barks loudly. I bend down, and pick her up. Joey is standing in front of me, teeth bared. Bella smiled.

"Aww, how cute," She says taking a step towards me. I in return took a step back. I am breathing heavily. _Holy crap!_ I can't keep Storm and Joey with me, so I put Storm down.

"Back to the house," I say sternly. Both of the dogs look at me, and then eventually run off. When I look back Bella is gone. I look around. I feel something cold behind me, so I turn around quickly.

"Boo," Bella says. I jump. She then laughs, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," She pauses, "Today," She smiles.

"Just leave, you're not going to win," I say. Bella steps towards me. She is no more than an inch away from me. I look at her. She was beautiful, but she was a killer. No one can love a killer.

"Just remember Cleo," She says showing me her perfectly white teeth, "I'll be back. When you think I've left, I'll be back to kill you," Her red eyes wild. She reaches into one of her pockets. She hands me a leather pouch. She takes my hand and thrust the bag into my hand.

"What's this?" I say as she walks away. She turns to face me.

"Just give it to Edward," She smiles, and then she is gone. I gulp. I look down at the leather pouch. I slowly untie the string around it. I turn the bag upside down. Out fall a bracelet, and a ring. I had a feeling I knew what these were. It is the ring Edward had given her, when he proposed to her. I look at the bracelet. There is a crystal heart, and a wooden wolf. This was the charm bracelet that Edward had given her, and the wolf charm Jacob had given her. I don't know what to do next. Then I hear someone running. I turn my head and look up. I see Alexis and Edward running towards me. They both stop instantly when they see me.

"What the hell happened?" Alexis asks looking at me.

"Cleo, are you alright?" Edward asks.

"I don't know," I say, "But **you** have some explaining to do,"

The End


End file.
